Iron of Justice
by juliabakura
Summary: La barrière est tombée. Les humains et les monstres vont enfin pouvoir se rencontrer. Alors que Papyrus va préparer ses affaires avec Frisk pour aller vers l'extérieur. Un humain est arrivé par la barrière. Mais ce n'est pas un nouvel invité fort accueillant.
1. Avant Propos

**Undertale : Iron of Justice.**

* * *

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de son créateur Toby Fox. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction n'est en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leur créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture._

Note de l'autrice : Petit message avant de lire cette histoire. Je suis Dyslexique et dysorthographiques. Si vous voyez pas mal de fautes, cela se comprends. J'ai décidé de ne pas systématiquement envoyer en corrections mes histoires. Je comprends que cela puisse rebuter certains d'entre vous. Mais j'ai besoin de progresser. A force d'écrire, j'essaye d'améliorer mon orthographe.

**Sur ce. Bonne lecture.**


	2. Prélude

**Prélude : La vieille Branche.**

* * *

Ca y est. Ils allaient enfin être libre. Voici ce que pensait Sans en regardant ses amis dans la salle proche de la barrière. Cette dernière avait cédé, par un miracle dont il ne comprenait pas réellement le fonctionnement. Il se doutait que Frisk avait un lien avec tout cela. Pourtant, la tête d'os ne cherchait pas à comprendre plus. Cela le fatiguait d'avance. Dès que cette dernière avait été brisé, ils étaient tous sorti voir le couché du soleil. Sans n'était pas émerveillé par le spectacle de cet astre orangé. Ni même par les paysages. Juste par le sourire rayonnant et les yeux pétillants de Papyrus. Egalement ceux de Toriel qu'il avait enfin pu rencontrer en chair et en os.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot pour une fois.

Papyrus était tellement survolté, qu'il était parti en courant vers le chemin qui descend de la montagne. Rapidement, Undyne, Alphys et lui l'avaient rattrapé. Certes les deux demoiselles avaient également envie de connaître se qui se passer au delà des limites. Pourtant, il fallait se préparer par avance.

Papyrus avait l'air d'être triste de ne pas être tout de suite ami avec des milliers humains.

**"Il faudrait préparé une grande banderole. Et des cadeaux pour nos amis humains. Tu sais des OS-frandes !"**

**"SANS !"** râla le plus grand squelette avant d'arrêter sa course. **"Mais tu n'as pas tort."**

**"Et puis les humains doivent dormir. Regarde, Frisk est parti avec Toriel."**

Sans était rassuré de ne pas rencontrer immédiatement les humains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose l'effrayer. Peut être parce qu'il n'aurait plus les moyens de prédire se qui pourrait arriver. Ou même d'avoir en visu tout le monde. C'était une grande force de pouvoir aller au laboratoire d'Alphys et d'avoir un œil sur tout.

Ils avaient passer la nuit à se reposer. L'une des rares fois où il avait pu observer Papyrus dormir. La nuit avait été courte. Reposante, mais courte.

Sans avait réussi à convaincre Papyrus de rester encore quelques minutes, pour ranger quelques affaires. Si jamais ils devaient déménager rapidement. Cela permettait à Toriel et Asgore de préparer leur plan.

La reine et le roi avait prévu d'envoyer la garde royale d'aller rencontrer les humains. De pouvoir tâter le terrain et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une nouvelle guerre.

C'est ainsi que Toriel, Asgore et la garde royale c'était réuni ici. Alphys était repartie au labo, afin de prévenir la population dés que la sortie serait possible. Mettaton était déjà tout emballé pour préparer son nouveau show et d'exprimer à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle.

Sans aurait pu rester dans la salle du jugement. Il serait un rempart pour les humains désireux de violence. Cependant, il voulait surveillé quelqu'un. Une autre personne qui les écoutait également.

**"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, vieille branche ? Toujours envie de nous écorcher vif ?"**

Sans garda les yeux fermés, concentrait sur sa magie qu'il allait activé si nécessaire.

**"Tu sais très bien que cela ne m'intéresse pas, ordure souriante."**

**"Hé ! Je suis resté poli moi !"** souriait Sans en tournant sa tête vers Flowey.

**"Je n'en ai rien à cirer ! Tu sais très bien que tout est déjà fini. A quoi bon se battre ici. Si des humains viennent nous enfermer par la suite. Et je n'aurais plus aucune puissance... Et puis... Et puis..."**

**"Tu n'as plus rien à y gagner. Tu veux rester ici, pas vrai... Comme pour te repentir."**

**"Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être une fleur ! Je... J'ai..."**

Soudain, Flowey s'arrêta. Sans se retourna et vit sortir du couloir de la barrière, un enfant. Avec des longs cheveux blonds, bouclés. Des yeux bleus cristallins. Un sourire adorable tenant comme une sorte de baguette magique dans la main. L'enfant était habillé d'une petite salopette en jean, avec un chemisier blanc. Toriel fut la première à s'approcher de l'enfant.

**"Oh ! Bonjour mon enfant, n'ai pas peur, nous sommes des monstres gentils. Tu as du passer la barrière par curiosité. Est-ce que tu es perdu ?"**

L'enfant continuait de sourire. Il ne semblait pas être effrayé par ce qu'ils étaient. Des créatures aux apparences non humanoïde. Parfois un mélange d'animaux ou de métal. Toriel resta souriante, la main tendue vers l'enfant.

**"Je m'appelle Toriel mon enfant. Quel est ton nom ?"**

L'enfant regarda la main, avant de la lui prendre doucement.

**"Enchanté madame Toriel ! Mon nom est Andréa. Et oui, je viens de la surface. Dites moi, vous étiez prisonnier ici ?"**

**"Oui mon enfant." souriait Toriel en se mettant à genou. "Mais dis moi, tu aurais pas perdu tes parents ?"**

**"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils savent très bien où je suis. Je pourrais vous emmener plus tard là bas. Mais d'abord, je suis venu pour quelque chose. Vous savez, je fait de la magie."**

**"Oh ? Je ne savais pas que les humains étaient devenu fort en magie ? Mais dis-moi, quel genre de tour tu connais ?"**

**"Eh bien..."**

L'enfant retira sa main de celle de Toriel. Il se dirigea en direction de Sans. Le petit squelette resta sur ses gardes. Certes, le sourire de façade devait être présent. Il ne devait pas paraître violent, ou menaçant. Cependant, la magie devait être prête à être dégainer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un pressentiment étrange envers cet enfant. Ce dernier était si calme.

Ok, Frisk aussi avait été très calme. Il n'avait pas panique face à tout cela. Bon, peut être à cause de Flowey. Comme quoi, la petite fleur avait été d'une efficacité à tout épreuve pour faire accepté leur image aux humains.

Mais l'enfant ne s'arrêta pas aux côtés du squelette.

Non, il continua vers la fleur justement. L'enfant s'agenouilla, posa ses lèvres sur le front de la fleur.

Et brusquement une lueur entoura la plante. Cette dernière quitta sa forme originelle, avant d'apparaître comme celle qu'il avait lors de son combat avec Frisk. Celle d'Asriel. Le fils d'Asgore et de Toriel.

Tout le monde resta sans voix. Asriel lui même était entrain de regarder ses mains. Il toucha son visage. Ses oreilles. Comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore sa transformation. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Même Sans n'en revenait pas. Quel sorte de magie les humains avaient pu développer pour permettre à un monstre de revenir sous cette forme ? Aurait-il plus de pouvoir que se qu'ils avaient imaginé ? Ou même quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux ? Et surtout, comment savait-il que Flowey était une personne morte.

**"Mon... Asriel..."** murmura Toriel, en postant ses mains devant sa bouche.

Asgore allait s'approcher de leur enfant en même temps que son ex-épouse.

**"Vous avez l'air d'être ravi de ce sortilège ! Je voudrais vous en montrez un autre également."**

L'enfant se retourna vers les parents du petit Asriel. Tendit sa baguette vers eux, sans les toucher. Et par un étrange manège... Ces deux derniers disparurent, ne laissant que de la poussière, aux yeux de tous.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Qui est Andréa ?**

* * *

**"Nyeheh ! Tu m'aide beaucoup mon cher Frisk ! Le grande Papyrus est très fier de toi !"**

Frisk souriait vers Papyrus. L'enfant était fier de pouvoir aider son ami. Après tout, il ne voulait pas repartir seul là bas. Dans le monde des humains, il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu peur. Du moins... Pas aussi effrayant que Flowey, ou la transformation d'Asriel quand il était si puissant. Non, c'était quelque chose de gênant.

Mais, il ne serait pas seul. Il y avait Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, et même Sans. Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Il n'allait pas être seul.

L'enfant continua de préparer les affaires de Papyrus et Sans.

**"Nous irons ensemble nous balader après avec une grande voiture rouge. Nous roulerons sur la route, les cheveux aux vents..."**

Frisk avait envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de cheveux. Mais, il se tu. Non, il n'allait pas briser la magie de ce moment.

**"Bien, je crois que nous avons fini de tout rassembler. Nous devrions nous mettre en route pour faire un rapport à Undyne et lui demander se que nous pouvons faire ! Ainsi, nous préparons les monstres à sortir au grand air pur du monde des humains."**

Frisk hocha de la tête positivement. Il attrapa ses affaires, une écharpe et ouvrit la porte. Papyrus le suivit, passa en premier. Frisk avait cependant envie de s'amuser encore un peu dans ce lieu. Il s'abaissa, prit un peu de neige dans ses mains.

Papyrus lui était devant. Il était en train de lancer un nouveau Monologue sur la "future" joie des humains de le rencontrer. Et surtout de pouvoir jouir de sa grande amitié. Avant de constater que Frisk n'était plus à côté de lui. Etonné, le squelette se retourna et reçu en pleine figure une boule de neige.

Il resta un moment sans voix, alors que Frisk riait à grand éclats.

**"Ah c'est comme ça ! Tu crois avoir le grand papyrus ? Et, je vais te montrer que je suis le plus grand lanceur de boule de neige de l'Underground !"**

Ainsi se lança une grande bataille de boule de neige entre les deux amis, encore inconscient de se qu'il se jouait au loin.

De la poussière. Juste de la poussière. C'est tout se qui restait du roi Asgore et de la reine Toriel. La joie de redevenir lui-même avait laissé place à la colère de voir ses parents si heureux disparaître devant ses yeux.

Asriel ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce mélange hantait son cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa gorge resta nouée, alors que la garde royale menée par Undyne furent les premiers à Agir.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait espèce de Punk ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaquer alors que nous étions juste venu en tant qu'ami !"**

L'enfant tourna la tête vers Undyne. La femme poisson avait dégainé sa lance, prête à se battre. Les autres chiens de la garde royale étaient à ses côtés pour la défendre et agir en meute. Le sourire de l'enfant avait disparu. Il semblait être... Lassé de la situation.

**"Oh... Epargnez moi ces sottises."**

A nouveau, l'enfant tendit sa baguette. Il ne fallut qu'un millième de secondes pour qu'Undyne se décale de sa vision et de son pouvoir. Elle enchaîna une roulade de côté pour éviter l'étrange sortilège. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des autres gardes, qui disparurent dans de la poussière.

**"TOI !"** hurla-t-elle en lançant une vague de lance vers l'enfant.

Il ne semblait pas être étonné par elle. Avec une sacré dextérité, il évita chacune d'entre elle et essaya d'approcher de la femme poisson. Mais Undyne n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle continuait de jouer de ses esquives également, le front plissé. Ne comprenant pas se qui se produisait ici.

Un peu comme Sans et Asriel.

Que venait-il se passer ? Finalement, les humains n'étaient pas si pacifique que cela ? Pourquoi avoir transformer le prince ? Alors qu'il allait s'en prendre au reste de la famille ? Et même les gardes ? Et comment a-t-il fait ? Asriel tomba à genou, l'air tétanisé. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, se tenant les bras, l'air médusé vers l'enfant. Sans n'était pas au meilleur de son état également. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui qui avait tout en main habituellement. Est-ce que le fait d'ouvrir la barrière n'était finalement pas une erreur ? Et si cette barrière n'avait pas été faite pour empêcher les monstres de sortir, mais plutôt les humains aussi malfaisant que cet enfant d'entrer ?

**"TÊTE D'OS ! EMBARQUE LE PRINCE ET BARRE TOI !"** hurlait Undyne en continuant de se battre.

A l'évocation de son surnom, Sans se réveilla de sa transe. En effet, il ne devait pas rester ici. Il devait aller prévenir les autres monstres. Préparer la contre attaque... Protéger la dernière figure d'autorité... Protéger Papyrus ! Il attrapa le prince par le bras et sans le prévenir se téléporta.

**"Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à se qui t'entoure, madame le thon !"** souriait Andréa en tournant à nouveau la baguette en sa direction.

**"Je ne sais pas comment tu arrive à te battre. Mais crois pas ! TU NE PASSERA PAS !"**

Undyne restait vaillante, courageuse, toujours aussi forte. Voici l'image qui se reflétait dans les lunettes d'Alphys. Celle de celle qu'elle admirait plus que tout en train de se battre. Elle était en joie de voir sa force. Mais également effrayée par se qu'il venait de se passer. La disparition de la famille royale. De la garde royale et le retour d'Asriel. Qu'est-ce-qui était en train de se passer ? Elle assistait impuissante à leur combat. Alphys se rongeait les ongles à chacune des esquives de son amie. Quand l'enfant tendait la baguette vers la guerrière. Elle avait envie de l'encourager également. De lui crier qu'elle devrait éviter telle attaque. Qu'il allait à droite... Non à gauche ! Non attention Undyne derrière toi !

Avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait une mission également. Elle avait entendu Undyne hurler à Sans de se barrer. Oui... Elle devait évacuer les monstres. Et cela la rendait si triste. Ils avaient enfin réussi à sortir des souterrains... Et maintenant, ils devaient renoncer à tout cela ? Qu'en étaient-il de Sans et Asriel ? Où étaient-ils ? Non, elle devait se concentrer. Elle devait lancer la manœuvre d'évacuation.

Sa main ouvrit un petit boitier en plastique, qui abritait un bouton rouge. C'était un message préenregistré pour dire au monstre de se réfugier vers les ruines. Là bas, elle pourrait installer des pièges mécanique. Avec l'aide de certains monstres, elle pourrait appliquer aussi de la magie.

Sa main tremblait au dessus de ce bouton. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Qu'elle devait appuyer sur ce fichu bouton. Avant de sentir une main mécanique la retenir.

**"Non Darling. Ne t'inquiète pas."** fit une voix robotique qu'elle reconnue comme étant celle de Mettaton. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. A ses côté se trouver Muphet ainsi que Mad Mewmew ? C'était un robot qu'elle avait abandonné pourtant. Là, il était présent avec une voix...étrangement familière, comme celle du mannequin d'entrainement d'Undyne.

**"Nous allons y aller ma chérie."** reprit Muphet en posant un baiser sur le front d'Alphys.

**"Oui ! A trois nous allons aider notre cher Undyne !"**

**"Mais... Je ne veux pas que... Enfin je..."** souffla Alphys inquiète.

**"Tu sais parfaitement qu'Undyne est invisible ! Elle arrivera à vaincre tout ses adversaires ! Mais nous y allons juste pour aller l'aider à revenir après ce combat mémorable."** reprit Mettaton.

**"Et surtout pour retrouver ce charmant petit prince."** rigolait Muphet.

**"Oui... Bien sur... Un... Undyne est la plus puissante d'entre nous et..."**

**"Alors, ne discutons plus. Allons y !"**

Mettaton et Muphet se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la sortie. Mad Mewmew resta un moment dans le laboratoire, étonnant Alphys.

**"Je... Je peux... Je peux peut-être t'aider à quelque chose ?"**

**"Pff... Je n'aime pas être pessimiste. Et puis je sais qu'Undyne est invincible ! Après tout ! J'étais son mannequin de combat ! Je sais combien elle est forte, brave, fière, incroyable..."**

Alors que Mad faisait l'éloge d'Undyne face à Alphys qui resta silencieuse et intriguée par le lien du mannequin avec Undyne, ce dernier s'arrêta.

**"Ne crois pas que je l'aime bien ! Si tu es amoureuse d'elle ! Je serai là pour vous encourager ! Pour m'assurer que vous vous aimer !"**

Alphys se mirent à rougir à nouveau face à cette évocation. Elle aurait voulu bafouiller quelque chose. Cependant, Mad l'arrêta aussitôt.

**"Cependant, je comprends ton doute aussi. Alors... Si jamais... Même si ça n'arrivera pas... Nous ne revenons pas. Avant que l'enfant ne passe par la salle du jugement... Active l'alarme."**

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Ne pas abandonner.**_

* * *

Sans et Asriel venaient d'arriver dans le Last Corridor. La salle du jugement où traîner énormément Sans, quand il voulait être loin de tout. Des tracas du quotidien, voir même pour échapper à Papyrus. Ce qui était rarement le cas. C'était son coin de secours. Comme son sanctuaire qu'il ne voulait pas souillait. Il était vrai que c'était le lieu du jugement. Là, où il a du analyser l'âme de Frisk. Le petit squelette avait découvert qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Bien au contraire. Son niveau de LOVE était resté au plus bas, depuis leur rencontre.

Mais là... Là, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, alors qu'Undyne était en train de combattre. Il devait fuir. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce nouvel humain. Il était différent de Frisk. Comme si, il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Ils devaient fuir. Voilà se qu'il se répétait alors qu'il tenait la main d'Asriel. Le petit squelette reprenait son souffle pour réutiliser sa magie afin de se téléporter.

**"Prince, je vais nous ramener vers les ruines, accrochez-vous."**

**"NON !"** s'écria Asriel en se libérant de la main de Sans.

**"Ce n'est pas le moment pour la crise d'adolescence ! Les monstres ont besoin d'un visage ! D'une image, d'un roi ! Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut vous mettre en sécurité."**

**"NON SANS !"** hurlait à Nouveau Asriel des larmes aux yeux.** "Il faut que l'on le combattre. Qu'on se prépare si jamais Undyne..."** il resta un moment silencieux, avant de voir défiler à leur côté Mettaton, Mad Mewmew et Muphet. Ces derniers leur prévenaient de se mettre à l'abri également.

**"Vous voyez, elle n'est pas seule ! Ils vont l'éliminer. Mais nous devons évacuer."**

**"Tu penses qu'ils vont réussir ? N'as-tu pas le moindre doute Sans ? Et que se passera-t-il si tu avais tort ? Est-ce que Papyrus ne briserai pas cet interdit pour essayer de convaincre l'humain ? Est-ce que tu pense réussir à le raisonner ? Est-ce que tu as la certitude que les monstres continuera à suivre un roi qui n'est pas capable de les protéger ? Qui n'a que fui !"**

Sans se sentait alors coupable de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ce prince. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était "jugé". Que choisissait-il ? Continuer à se cacher et essayer de sauver la vie du prince ? Ou alors d'essayer de combattre cet ennemi ? Soudain, une image défila dans sa tête. Celle de ce foutu cauchemar, qui semblait être si réel. Son frère qui était face à un humain, dans la neige. Lui avait été présent derrière lui et la tête se mit à tomber dans la blanche neige. Ses os se mirent à s'évaporer en poussière. Sans entendait les derniers mots de Papyrus. Qui croyait en l'amitié, aux humains, à la vie. Sans n'avait pas pu arriver vers lui pour le bercer une dernière fois. Papyrus s'était effacé alors que Sans avait attrapé son écharpe. Et puis... C'était là, où il se réveillait avec une peur profonde au ventre et l'envie de vomir. Cette douleur qui revenait brutalement aujourd'hui à l'évocation d'Asriel.

**"Sa...Sans ?"** interrogea le prince.

**"Tu... Tu n'as pas tort Gamin. On ne devrait pas les abandonner. On devrait tous les sauver."**

Au même moment, Alphys observait le combat entre Undyne face à cet humain. La chef de la garde royal enchaîna les tourbillons de lance. Elle arriva à l'esquiver facilement. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Il envoya juste des sortes de sort depuis sa baguette magique. Comme si, elle voulait effacer l'existence d'Undyne.

Alphys était très motivée. Elle encourageait Undyne, comme si elle regardait un anime. Elle hurlait : **"Vas Y Undyne ! A droite ! Non attention à ta gauche. Attention, l'humain est en train de prendre le dessus ! Transforme toi ! Tu vas y arriver !"**

Alors qu'elle s'emballer à regarder Undyne, elle vit arriver à ses côtés Mettaton, Muphet et Mad Mewmew. Dans un premier temps, l'araignée lança sa toile pour entraver l'humain. Ce dernier essaya de se tourner vers elle, alors que Mettaton s'élança avec toute sa grâce vers lui. De ses magnifiques jambes, il attaque la tête de l'humain qui ne semblait pas être ravi. Mad Mewmew se plaça devant Undyne pour lancer de la magie vers l'humain.

**"La... La cavalerie est arrivée."** souriait Undyne.

**"Désolé d'être en retard Ma Chère. Nous avions de la route."** souriait Mettaton.

Undyne et Mad mewmew observaient l'humain. Cela leur paraissait étrange que l'humain se fasse attrapé aussi facilement. Même si l'effet de surprise pouvait être présente, pourquoi l'humain ne s'était pas débattu. Brusquement, Mad Mewmew attrapa Undyne pour la faire tomber sur le côté en hurlant : **"COUCHEZ VOUS !"**

Muphet et Mettaton n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que l'Humain usa de sa baguette magique. Ils se prirent une étrange onde et disparurent sous les yeux d'Undyne et de Mad Mewmew.

Les poings serrés, le cœur brisé, Mad Mewmew se releva le premier. Il attrapa sa baguette de magical girl et se mit à hurler :

**"TU AS ÉLIMINÉ MES AMIS ! TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! SALETÉ D'HUMAIN ! JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS UNDYNE NI MOI SUBIR LE MÊME SORT !"**

L'humain secoua sa petite baguette faisant disparaître les toiles. Il tendit sa baguette vers le dernier robot qui ne laissa faire. Il esquiva ses dernières. Il ne voulait pas se laisser. Pas se laisser abattre. C'est lui qui allait mener la danse. Le robot fantôme lança ses sorts pour contrer ceux de l'humain. Il virevolter avec ses rubans roses et sa queue de chat. Ses oreilles bougeaient en rythme avec la danse qu'il effectuait sur la scène qui était présente. L'humain ne semblait pas ravi de cette aventure. Il essaya de lancer sa magie. Mais le bougre de chat robot réussissait à l'esquiver ou contre attaquer.

Trop engagé dans la bataille, il oublia de vérifier le terrain dans lequel il était. Ses bottes frottèrent contre un caillou. Mad Mewmew trébucha. L'humain souriait face à cette situation qui l'arrangeait. Il allait lui lancer son sort. Cependant, il avait oublié une autre données : Undyne.

La chef de la garde royale avait glissé pour attraper Mad Mewmew et s'éloigner de l'humain.

**"Eh ! Reste sur tes gardes chaton !"** hurla la femme poisson.

**"Undyne !"** souriait le robot chat avec des étoiles dans les yeux. **"Oui, je ferais se que tu voudra ! Pourras-tu encore me punir ?"**

Undyne regardait étrangement le robot avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur ses attaques. Elle envoya ses lances en directions de l'humain sous différentes direction. L'être sorti un couteau pour renvoyer certaines de ses lances. Dans un même temps, il reçu des boules d'énergies de la part de Mad. Les deux étaient prêt à se battre en coopération. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait envie d'abandonner.

Cela faisait plaisir à Alphys. Elle avait craint de devoir sur ce foutu bouton. Mais en regardant l'écran, elle était rassurée. Undyne n'était pas seule. Et elle avait un bon compagnon. C'était sur ! Comme les méchants des animes, ils allaient être vaincu par la force de l'amitié et de l'amour ! Alphys lança l'enregistrement du combat. Elle allait le regardait en boucle avec Undyne. Elle allait le redessiner, toute l'action de la grande héroïne de l'Underground avec son acolyte Mewmew... Ou plutôt Mad Mewmew. Oui, c'était sur ! La victoire était assurée...

Assurée.

Mais devant ses orbites, la scientifique vit Mad Mewmew envoyait Undyne au loin, avant d'avoir la baguette sur son torse. Le robot disparu. La femme poisson n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que le sort avait déjà été jeté.

Alphys garda ses mains sur sa bouche. Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues jaunes. Les yeux avaient rougit. La scientifique restait incapable de bouger. Elle voyait l'humain se diriger en direction du Last Corridor. Il allait être un danger pour tous les monstres. Elle se rappelait des derniers mots de Mad Mewmew. Elle devait enclenché l'alarme. La main tremblante, elle dirigea ses doigts vers le bouton rouge, afin d'activer l'alarme. Elle resta une dernière fois devant l'écran. Comme une statue de pierre, elle ne voulait pas quitter ses souvenirs. Et cette vidéo qu'elle avait enregistré d'Undyne. Les dernières images d'elle.

_**"En raison d'un incident, veuillez évacuer la zone de New Home et vous diriger vers Home. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice."**_

La voix préenregistré de Mettaton résonna dans tout l'Underground. Les monstres étaient étonné de ce message. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quelle était la menace indiqué. Mais rapidement les plus âgés allèrent chercher les plus jeunes et commencèrent l'évacuation.

Dans la neige, Frisk et Papyrus avaient eux aussi entendu l'alarme.

**"Une évacuation ? Vers Home ? J'espère qu'Undyne n'est pas en danger. Et Sans ? Où est Sans ? Humain ! Nous devons aller voir se qu'il se passe !"**

Frisk semblait être plus inquiet que Papyrus. Il aurait voulu évacuer, mais il comprenait se que ressentait Papyrus. Avec ces petites jambes, l'humain avança vers Papyrus. Le squelette courait à contre courant des autres monstres. Grilby le vit et tenta de l'arrêter.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil et ramener Sans ! Je reviens tout de suite Gril !"**

C'était dans le Last Corridor que l'humain Andréa venait d'entrer. Sans et Asriel était au milieu du couloir.

**"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu gamin. Mais tu ne semble pas être des plus amical."** commença Sans les yeux fermés.

**"Tu as éliminé nos amis. Tu as abattu sans sommation mes parents."** murmurait Asriel.

**"Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps de laisser tomber. Nous aurions pu être des amis. Ou du moins de commencer à apprendre à nous connaître ?"**

**"Je te conseille de reculer tout de suite. Tu n'es pour le moment pas la bienvenu. Ou lâche tes armes immédiatement."**

L'humain avança d'un pas. Sans haussa des épaules.

**"Bien, je crois que nous devons prendre ça pour un non. Désolé Pap'. Je dois protéger notre monde. Je te promet qu'on sortira un jour de ce souterrain."**

L'humain avança d'un pas de plus.

**"Bien Gamin. Nous allons devoir nous charger de toi."** soupira Asriel.

**"C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Les oiseaux chantent. Les fleurs éclosent. En ces jours comme celui ci, les enfants comme toi... Doivent brûler en enfer !"**

Sans n'attendit aucun signal de la part de son prince. Il activa sa puissante magie pour attraper l'âme d'Andréa. Il l'envoya sur le plafond où il avait créé des os. Puis sur le sol et le fit redescendre sur le sol. Envoya ses Blasters lancer des lasers à trois reprises. Et alors que son attaque allait se terminer, Asriel enchaîna avec ses étoiles et un blaster à son tour avec sa main. Le laser frôla l'humain qui ne semblait plus sourire.

**"Bien, je crois que nous allons devoir continuer à attaquer !"**

Sans et Asriel usèrent de leur différentes attaques en combinaisons. Os, flammes, étoiles et cœur en bleu, ils usèrent du maximum de leur concentration pour défaire cet ennemi en commun. La rage emplissait le cœur du petit prince, tandis que Sans avait plus de peur dans l'avenir. Il n'aurait jamais combattu un autre humain en temps normal. Il en avait fait la promesse à Toriel. Sa très chère amie de blague. Il avait été heureux de la rencontrer pour la première fois. Mais tout avait basculé en si peu de temps. Sans essaya de se concentrer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. L'humain essayait de l'attaquer. Pas avec la dague, mais avec sa baguette. Il arrivait à faire disparaître certaines étoiles et des os. Il fallait rester éveillé. Mais notre petit squelette ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il n'arrivait jamais à rester éveiller. C'était toujours un problème qu'avait remarqué Papyrus. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cette envie si prenante de tomber de sommeil. Non, il devait résister. Il ne devait pas céder. Il voyait qu'Asriel donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Pourtant, sa vision devenait flou. Il n'avait plus de force. Il fallait pourtant qu'il esquive. Il essaya d'enfermer l'humain. C'était la meilleur moyen pour qu'il puisse se reposer sans le détruire. Sans le tuer. C'était sa méthode. Alors qu'il allait lancer sa construction, il vit Asriel se positionner devant lui.

**"SANS !"**

Le petit squelette n'eut le temps que reprendre ses esprits, qu'il vit devant lui son prince disparaître. Il n'y croyait pas. Il avait encore perdu quelqu'un devant lui. Il avait échoué à une mission toute simple qu'Undyne lui avait donné à faire. En plus...Il savait que tout cela était dangereux. Il devait être concentré à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il reprenne la main. Il recommença en lançant des nouveaux os et des blaster à tout va. Malheureusement, de la sueur magique commençait à perler sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas tenir cette puissance aussi longtemps. Il allait céder. Il fallait tenir. Pour les monstres, pour garder cette paix, pour Papyrus.

L'humain s'approchait de lui, Sans l'évita encore et trembla légèrement. Il ne fallait pas faillir. Il faut se relever encore. Les yeux restèrent fixés sur sa cible. Si cela devait continuer alors, son cauchemar allait se réaliser. Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne devait pas. Il ne fallait pas.

**"Sans ?"**

Le petit squelette resta figé, silencieux. Il venait de reconnaître la voix de Papyrus. Il était présent. Il allait voir son vrai visage. Celui d'un petit squelette terrifiant. Il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était pas se qu'il voulait montrer comme exemple.

Juste un moment. C'était tout se qu'il fallait pour que l'humain puisse lancer un nouveau sort et fit disparaître Sans devant les yeux de Papyrus.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Disparition.**

* * *

Papyrus ne croyait pas à se qu'il voyait. Devant lui venait de disparaître Sans. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, quand il utilisait sa magie de téléportation. C'était une magie complètement différentes. Pas une des monstre. Une plus puissante encore.

Comment cela avait pu se passer ? Sans était si puissant pourtant. Il avait toujours su esquiver les problèmes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'échapper des souterrains ? Ils avaient enfin tout pour être heureux. Et un humain venait de tout briser.

Frisk était également effrayé par se qu'il venait de voir. Lui qui avait toujours était pacifique, il ne comprenait pas cette violence. Soudain, l'enfant tourna la tête vers le haut des souterrains. Il se mit à tirer sur l'écharpe de Papyrus afin d'avoir son attention. Mais ce dernier lui répondait pas.

Intrigué, Frisk se tournait vers Papyrus et vit une expression qu'il n'aurait jamais imagine de sa part. Il semblait si sérieux. Étrangement familier. Semblable à Sans, lorsqu'il avait eu son rendez-vous au MTT Hôtel. Quand il avait menacé qu'il allait le tuer, mais qu'il s'était retenu, à cause d'une promesse. Papyrus avait ce même air à l'instant. Frisk n'aimait pas cette tension si importante. Ainsi que le regard inquiétant de cet humain en face de lui. Il souriait, mais pas de manière joviale. C'était une sorte de masque. Un sourire de façade, comme le faisait Sans. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Frisk ne voulait pas voir Papyrus essayer de le persuader de se rendre. Il fallait qu'il essaye de le sauver. Par n'importe quel moyen. Frisk essaya de charger sa sauvegarde. Il allait essayer de convaincre l'humain de partir et ainsi empêcher que ses amis disparaissent.

Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur le bouton, un couteau venait de se planter dans sa partie. La lame allait continuer sa course, si Frisk n'était pas attrapé par Papyrus. Il fut soulevé comme une plume avant d'être dans les bras du squelette.

De là, Frisk pu voir de plus prés l'attitude du squelette. Il avait un air si sérieux. Frisk sentait que cette fois, Papyrus n'hésiterai pas à combattre. Frisk essaya une nouvelle fois d'attirer l'attention de Papyrus vers le haut. Mais le squelette n'y prêta pas attention. A la place, il posa un léger baiser sur le front de Frisk.

**"Va aider Alphys a évacué. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps."**

Le ton de Papyrus était si froid, si différent de son habitude. Pas du tout aussi jovial, accueillant et si pacifiste. Il ne l'était plus du tout. Il n'était plus le Papyrus qu'il connaissait.

Comme il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Papyrus, Frisk quitta la salle du jugement. Il espérait avoir plus de chance avec Alphys, pour lui montrer sa découverte. Il espérait secrètement que Papyrus resterai suffisamment longtemps en vie.

Papyrus resta concentré, le temps de ne plus entendre les pas de Frisk. Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir l'humain. Après tout, il lui avait enseigné de rester toujours pacifiste. Alors montrer ce nouveau visage. Un masque qu'il portait depuis si longtemps.

Le nouvel humain Blond se mit à courir en sa direction. Sa baguette magique avait été changé en couteau. Afin d'essayer d'attaquer Papyrus. Ce dernier tourna son regard en sa direction. Il leva sa main, et figea l'âme de ce dernier. Devenue bleue, l'âme et le corps furent incapable de la moindre action.

**"Je vois que tu ne viens pas d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans cet univers ?"**

**"Juste m'amuser. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"**

**"Pff... S'amuser... Tu dis cela comme si tu allait jouer à la marelle. Mais soit..."**

L'humain se vit être envoyé au fond de la salle brutalement. Un son sourd d'os brisé se fit entendre. Des fissures virent lézardés le mur, tandis qu'une armée d'os s'élancèrent vers le corps de l'individu.

**"Je crois que tu va regretter de m'avoir provoqué !"**

**"Hihihi !"** répondit l'enfant à la grande surprise de Papyrus. Il ne voyait pas de sang en la direction du mur. Aussitôt, Papyrus sorti un immense os de sa main. Il laissa voler un de ses Blasters avant de se retourner et de voir l'humain lui foncer dessus, la lame se frottant contre son os de défense.

**"Tu dis ça, mais c'est toi qui m'as provoqué, avec ton masque !"**

S'il en avait, Papyrus aussi froncé les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce genre d'individu. Il en avait connu par le passé. Cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Il recula rapidement de l'humain et lança ces Blasters à l'attaque de l'humain. Ne jamais baissé la garde, jusqu'à analyser l'intégralité de ses attaques.

**"Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Papyrus... Est-ce que c'est bien le même Papyrus que je connais ?"** se questionna Alphys devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle venait de finir d'évacuer les amalgamâtes de son laboratoire secret. Elle n'allait pas tarder à partir aussi. Mais son regard s'était arrêté une nouvelle fois sur l'écran.

Cette expression sur le crâne de Papyrus. Les attaques qu'il était en train d'enchainer. Cela ressemblait aux entrainement qu'il avait avec Undyne... En plus puissant. Plus fort encore que d'habitude. Il n'était pas comme à son habitude. Mais surtout, il semblait être prêt à tuer. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'ensemble du laboratoire. Alphys détourna le regard un instant de l'écran, pour voir à ses côtés Frisk.

**"Ah... Oui, c'est vrai... Pa...Papyrus avait dit que tu viendrais... Nous... Nous devrions pas tarder... Si... Si Papyrus a dit qu'il le retiendrait... Alors... prenons ce temps pour nous sauver et..."**

Mais Frisk n'écouta pas Alphys. Il plongea la tête la première dans un des cartons d'Alphys. La scientifique Royale fut surprise de cette réaction.

**"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Nous devons fuir ! Laisse les affaires ici, ceux ne sont que des déchets..."**

Frisk était têtu. Il ne relâcha pas son attention de ce carton. Il fouilla pendant un bon moment, avant de sortir de ce dernier, le radar de magie qu'Alphys avait inventé.

**"Pourquoi sort-tu ça ? Tu sais très bien que cela ne fonctionne pas... Ce n'est qu'un déchet, rien de plus."**

Frisk vit qu'un câble pouvait être branché. Il installa le radar de magie sur l'ordinateur d'Alphys. La dinosaure se demandait si elle devait pas assommé Frisk et l'entraîner de force avec elle vers les ruines. Elle se préparait à trouver mille et une excuse. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau, la leva au-dessus de sa tête avant de voir sur son écran apparaître des sortes de bulles au-dessus de combat de Papyrus.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"**

Frisk pointa du doigt les bulle, comme si au delà du filtre de magie, il voyait autre chose.

**"Je croyais que cela ne fonctionnait pas avec la magie. Mais peut être que cela ne fonctionnait qu'avec de la magie humaine. Après tout, il a été jeté aux ordures des humains. Donc... Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre de menaçants dedans... Et si..."**

Le cerveau d'Alphys venait de s'illuminer d'une nouvelle idée. Rapidement, elle attrapa son second radar de magie. Cette fois, celui qu'elle déterminait être sa réussite. Grâce à cela, elle avait pu voir la magie d'Undyne, ou même d'Asgore derrière les murs. Même si elle ne trouvait pas l'intérêt.

Elle le brancha également sur son ordinateur. Un transfert de données commençait, avant que dans des bulles, de la magie se fit voir en des formes fortement familière.

**"Oh mon dieu ! UNDYNE ! SANS ! ROI ASGORE ! ILS SONT TOUS LA !"**

Frisk hocha de la tête positivement.

**"Alors... Ils... Ils sont tous en vie..."** pleura la scientifique royale, heureuse de constater qu'Undyne était dans la bulle. Rapidement, elle fouilla dans son ordinateur pour chercher le programme qu'avait conçu Sans. Un programme qui lui permettait de voir les monstres qui étaient vivant. Voir ce qui était tombé au combat. Elle constata que tous était bien vivant.

**"Je suis si heureuse... Mais, ça veut dire que...Cet humain ne voulait pas nous tuer ?"**

Frisk hocha négativement de la tête et pointa Papyrus.

**"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à Papyrus ?! Undyne, je comprends. Elle est si forte ! Si puissante, si..."**

Frisk tendit un mouchoir à Alphys alors qu'elle bavait.

**"Ah non ! Ne pense pas que je ..." **elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.** "J'aurai cru qu'il s'en prendrait plus à Sans. Mais pourquoi Papyrus. Quoi que... a voir son expression de maintenant... Et puis, l'autre humain avait parlé d'un masque..."**

Frisk pencha la tête de côté, comme pour indiquer qu'il ne comprenait pas également.

**"Est-ce que Papyrus nous cacherait des choses ? Et... Pourquoi ?"**

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Le masque tombe.**_

* * *

Ténèbres. Ténèbres. Il n'y avait que des ténèbres. Du noir tout autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose. Du combat avec l'humain. Asriel qui avait succombé devant lui. Puis, la voix de Papyrus. A ce moment, Sans avait prit peur. Il ne voulait pas que Papyrus le voit dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse également des blessures du à un combat. Ni de tomber devant lui. De périr. Car il était faible. Sans savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait qu'un seul point de vie. Et la moindre attaque lui était fatale. Il savait que s'il perdait le fil ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, son assaillant pouvait le réduire en poussière. Avait-il péri ? Avait-il laissé Papyrus seul ?

**"Sans !"**

Sans se maudissait. Il n'avait pas été un bon grand frère. Il avait laissé la peur le gagner. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il avait été touché. Et pire encore, il n'avait pas pu laisser un dernier message à son frère.

**"Sans !"**

Il aurait tellement voulu dire une dernière fois qu'il l'adorait comme petit frère. Qu'il était fier de lui. Qu'il devait fuir maintenant. Et qu'avec lui, les monstres n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Il aurait aimé lui raconter encore quelques blagues. Le taquiner. Lui faire croire que sa cuisine était délicieuse et...

**"SANS ! RÉVEILLE TOI ESPÈCE DE SAC D'OS !"**

Brusquement Sans ouvrit sa pupille qui s'éclaira de bleue. Il vit au-dessus de lui, Asriel et Undyne qui semblaient être inquiets, voir un peu énervé.

**"Enfin tu te réveille !"**

**"Je croyais que t'allais crever tête d'os !"**

Sans ne répondit pas immédiatement aux attentions de ses partenaires. Il observa tout autour de lui, pour constater dans un premier temps, qu'il était enfermé dans une sorte de bulle magique, en hauteur. Mais qu'il n'était pas le seul. Asgore, Toriel, la garde royale, Mettaton, Muphet et même Mad Mewmew étaient prisonniers chacun de différentes bulles.

**"Qu'est-ce que..."** commença Sans avant d'entendre un bruit venant du sol. Comme des Os qui craquaient sous la pression. Rapidement, Sans se retourna pour apercevoir Papyrus en plein combat avec l'autre humain.

**"PAP' !"** criait Sans en tambourinant comme un malade contre les parois de la bulle.

**"Ne t'épuise pas tête d'os!"** reprit Undyne.

**"Nous avons essayé pendant que tu étais inconscient."** enchaina Asriel. "J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans une sorte de sphère faite par la magie des humains."

**"Comme... La barrière ?"** s'inquiéta Sans. **"Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de la briser ! Papyrus va se faire..."**

Le petit squelette n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit son frère envoyer une nouvelle slave d'os sur l'humain. Bien loin des attaques qu'il avait pu tester lors de ces entraînements. Cela ressemblait presque à ses attaques à lui. Il enchaînait tellement les attaques puissantes. Comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser un temps de répit à cet être. Au lieu d'Esquiver comme l'aurait fait Sans, il bloqua les attaques. Parfois il surfait sur ses Blasters pour aller directement au front de l'humain. Son regard aussi avait changé. Plus froid, avec des lueurs sortant de ses yeux. A la fois orange et bleuté.

**"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pap' !"** murmurait Sans les mains toujours collés à la paroi.

**"C'est se que l'on voudrait bien comprendre ! Où a-t-il acquit autant de puissance ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas montré tout son potentiel ? Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait jamais blessé un humain, mais là..."**

Sans pouvait constater que l'humain avait la moitié de sa barre de vie qui était déjà bien entamé. Finalement, Papyrus aurait renoncé à son pacifisme ?

**"Alors quoi ? Je croyais que tu allais vraiment donner le meilleur de toi même !" rigolait l'humain qui ne semblait pas être perturbé par les blessures, qu'il avait reçu. "Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir enfin toute ta puissance ? Tu veux que je te montre se que je sais faire ?"**

Sans vit Papyrus reculait de quelques pas tandis qu'une armée de couteau se lancèrent vers lui.

**"FRANGIN NON !"**

Papyrus se mit à voler entre les différentes armes. Il essayait de rester concentré. Il renvoya certaines des lames avec les os qu'il avait en main. Il le faisait tourner comme une lance. Il continua à avancer, avant que l'humain fonce vers lui lame en avant. De son autre main libre, Papyrus lui attrapa le poignet et essaya de le projeter au sol. Quand il senti dans son dos, une lame lui traverser le corps.

**"PAPYRUS !"**

Le grand squelette s'éloigna rapidement et retira la lame de son dos. Un dixième de sa vie avait été entamé.

**"Ah... Ah... Je vois..."** souffla Papyrus tandis qu'il constatait que l'humain revenait à la charge une fois encore.

Il fouilla dans son armure sans regarder l'humain. Il en extirpa un collier étrange. Quelque chose que même Sans n'avait pas vu. Ou peut être qu'il n'avait pas prêter attention. Une orbe orangé était au bout d'une chaîne.

**"Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Je pensais devoir oublier ce métier. Mais, il est temps de reprendre du service !"**

Une onde puissante émana autour de Papyrus. L'humain ne pouvait plus avancer. Son âme, son corps restait comme cloué au sol, tandis que Papyrus tendait sa main avec l'orbe enfermé.

_**"Dans les ténèbres, la nuit je veille, afin que les habitants dorment d'un profond sommeil.**_

_**Peut importe la douleur, il ne faut pas montrer ma peur.**_

_**C'est dans cet élan d'espoir que toujours je remporte la victoire.**_

_**Chef de la garde royale, je suis pas Factice ! Voici face à toi, la lame de la Justice !"**_

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que l'orbe se métamorphosa dans sa main, en une immense épée à la lame longue et tranchante. Elle brillait d'un éclat de magie orange, comme des braises d'une cheminée. L'armure de combat de Papyrus qui était celle fabriqué d'Undyne et Sans changea également. Elle était plus proche du corps, faite de noir et d'orange. Deux puissantes épaulettes de chaque côté. Une immense cape rouge flottait au vent. Une armure couvrait ses jambes et les bras. Papyrus tendit sa lame vers l'humain.

**"Le sceau est libéré, la mémoire peut être restaurée ! Maintenant, la défaite te sera assurée."**

Ce n'était plus uniquement des os qui pleuvait autour de Papyrus, mais également des lames tranchantes qui venait déchirer les vêtements de l'humain.

Une violente douleur traversa son corps. Mais également l'esprit des différents prisonniers. Qui commençait à se rappeler tout se qui s'était produit avant... le drame.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : Je serais là pour toi.**_

* * *

C'était il y a longtemps. A l'époque où Asriel et Chara étaient tous deux encore vivant. Asgore et Toriel vivaient paisiblement ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Et dans la maison faite de lueur de toutes les couleurs, vivaient trois squelettes. Le premier était Sans, un comique qui aimait être sur scène. Amuser les gens durant les soirées lui plaisait énormément. Entre temps, dans la journée il allait dans le bar de Grilby afin de cuisiner différents plats et de pouvoir gagner sa vie. Même s'il était très intelligent, il préférait être manuel.

**"Oh ! Sans, je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas te payer ce mois ci..."** s'excusa Grilby.

**"T'inquiète copain. Tu me paye en nourriture ! J'irai donner quelques plats aux deux autres."**

**"Encore Merci Sans ! Je ferai un peu de publicité pour ton spectacle ! Dès que j'aurais la possibilité de te rembourser, je le ferai."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas poto ! On va s'arranger ! Pense à ta boutique. Et puis, tu sais que les deux autres gagnent suffisamment pour nous trois."**

**"Oh ! Fait attention à toi ! Si tu as besoin de parler à un moment donner, n'hésite pas à venir."**

**"Merci ! Je reviens bientôt !"**

Sans marchait paisiblement dans la neige. Il allait directement vers leur maison. Là, il y avait trois boîte au lettre. La sienne était encore rempli de lettre de fans de son dernier spectacle. Dans la seconde, la boîte aux lettres était un peu moins rempli. Il fallait dire que Papyrus prenait le temps de prendre chacune de ses lettres pour les lire au travail. Cela faisait parti de son "entrainement" disait-il. Quand à la dernière boîte aux lettres...

**"Le facteur a encore mit le bazar dans le courrier. Je lui avait dit pourtant de mettre les plus grande en-dessous puis les plus petites au-dessus."**

**"Yo Gaster ! Alors, ça roule les expériences ? Tu as pas encore GAS-TER ta future assistante ?"**

Gaster, un autre squelette était habillé d'une blouse blanche, symbole de son métier en tant que scientifique royal. Il avait la lourde tâche de permettre à tous les monstres d'avoir accès à de l'énergie magique afin de vivre plus sereinement. Le scientifique remonta ses lunettes visiblement furieux de la blague de Sans.

**"Au lieu d'écrire ton prochain spectacle, tu devrais te concentrer sur un véritable métier. Tu sais que la place d'assistant pourrait parfaitement te convenir."**

**"J'passe mon tour. Tu sais que les trucs d'intello, ça me gonfle. Parce que même si vous êtes des lumières, vous ne brillaient pas tellement dans le cœur des gens !"**

**"Arrête tes jeux de mots stupides ! Tu crois que tes blagues et ton petit spectacle miteux va nous permettre de vivre ? Tu crois que cela va aider des gens ? Moi, au moins je fais quelque chose qui va leur facilité le quotidien ! Je ne reste pas cloîtré sur un lit, en train d'écrire quelques blagues, ou à se bourrer la gueule dans le bar de Grilby ! D'ailleurs, elle va nous monter à combien la note ce mois ci ?"**

Sans pousser un énième soupir. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment bien entendu avec Gaster. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'expérience scientifique. Il était vrai que le petit squelette avait des faciliter pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ces machines si complexes. Et quand il associé ses connaissances avec celle de Gaster, les possibilité pouvait être infinie. Mais, le seul problème... C'était que ce travail l'ennuyer. Il ne voulait pas rester cloîtré dans un laboratoire. Il préférait être au contact des gens.

**"Oh ! C'est pas très très gentil ça. Et puis, si je ne restait pas à la maison. Qui préparerai vos repas à Pap' et toi ? Après tout, tu reviens souvent à moitié conscient, avant de t'effondrer dans ta chambre, ou tes études ! Alors relativise ! Je m'occupe de la maison, et toi de ton cerveau."**

**"Sans... Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! Je ne sais pas se que l'on va faire de toi ! Franchement ! Au moins, prend exemple sur ton frère !"**

**"Au lieu de parler de lui. Tu peux me parler de toi, et de l'entretien avec Alphys !"**

Gaster jeta un regard froid vers Sans. Comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise du siècle. Ou plutôt comme s'il savait d'avance comment s'était passer l'entretien.

**"Elle a su répondre exactement à toute les questions que je lui ai posé. Un peu... Comme si quelqu'un l'avait préparé."**

**"Bah tu vois, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux, fiable, qui sera prêt à t'épauler et..."**

**"JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE TU ENVOIE TES PETITES PROTÉGÉES ! SI J'AI FAIT CETTE DEMANDE D'ASSISTANT C'EST POUR QUE TU TRAVAILLE ENFIN !"** hurlait Gaster le doigt tendu vers Sans. Ce dernier ne baissa pas le regard pour autant. La bataille allait durer des heures, si une voix ne venait pas les interrompre.

**"Allons bon. Encore entrain de vous chamailler tous les deux."**

La voix de Papyrus avait fait retourné les deux autres squelettes. Le Grand Papyrus, chef de la garde Royale venait d'apparaître avec sa tenue de combat. Il semblait soupirait de cette situation.

**"Nous sommes enfin réuni tous les trois. Au lieu de vous prendre la tête, vous pourriez profitez de l'instant présent. Nous nous sommes promis de manger ensemble."**

Il était vrai que les agenda du scientifique royal qu'était Gaster et le Chef de la garde royal n'était pas facile à associer.

Ensemble ils pénètrent dans la dite maison. Papyrus et Gaster s'installèrent, tandis que Sans s'était mit au fourneau avec les ingrédients récupérer chez Grilby.

**"Alors, comment vont les recherches Gaster ? Tu as pu réussir à trouver se que tu cherchais sur la détermination ?"** demandait joyeusement Papyrus.

"Ca peut aller. Les autres scientifiques et moi même avançons prudemment. Nous avons peut être une hypothèse qui pourrait nous aider à briser la barrière. Cependant, cette détermination n'est pas facile à trouver."

**"Je vois. C'est vrai que tes recherches ont beaucoup avancé depuis l'arrivé de Chara."**

**"Oui. Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de son temps. Et aussi je ne voudrais pas le blesser."**

**"C'est pas se que font les scientifiques habituellement ? Prendre des cobayes pour leur expérience ?"** questionna Sans en posant à table sur la table.

Gaster lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

**"Moi au moins j'avance. Je ne suis pas toujours entrain de squatter chez Grilby !"**

**"STOP !"** hurla Papyrus. **"Ce n'est pas la question ! Nous sommes là pour bien nous entendre, profitez de notre temps et..."**

**"Comment ça se passe avec Undyne ?"** souriait Sans vers son frère.

**"Très bien. Elle aurait pu devenir la véritable chef de la garde royale."**

**"C'est vrai que je me rappelle que lorsque vous étiez plus petits, Undyne te dominer largement !"** riait Gaster.

**"Oui, c'est même fou que tu as pu devenir le chef. Avant elle, du moins."** S'étonnait Sans.

**"Bah... Je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'avoir sur la force. Elle était plus puissante que moi. Peut importe que ce soit une femme ou non. Elle avait une volonté de fer."**

**"Mais toi, tu as deux squelettes d'enfer !"**

**"SANS !"** râlait Papyrus et Gaster.

**"Bah quoi ?! C'est un peu grâce à nous qu'il a réussi. Si on ne jouait pas à créer des énigmes et des puzzles ensemble à trois, il n'aurait jamais pensé à piéger Undyne de la sorte."**

**"C'est vrai."** souriait Papyrus. **"C'est un peu comme si nous étions à trois les trois faces du royaumes. Le cerveau, la force et..."**

**"Et un tas d'os qui se laisse aller."** réprimanda Gaster envers Sans.

Le plus petit squelette souriait. Il fit voler la salière et la fit secouer au dessus du plat de Gaster. Le scientifique attrapa la salière visiblement énervé.

**"Vous êtes pas croyable... Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter de vous chercher des poux tous les jours."** gémissait Papyrus.

**"C'EST LUI QUI A COMMENCE !"** hurlèrent en cœur les deux autres squelettes.

**"Bon, puisque vous semblez être toujours en train de dénigrer l'autre, je vais vous proposer que l'on vive chacun notre tour la vie de l'autre. Un jour vous viendrai avec moi, pour travailler dans la garde royale. Un autre dans l'équipe des scientifiques royaux. Et la dernière avec Sans dans sa vie quotidienne."**

Sans et Gaster restèrent sans voix pendant un instant.

**"Quoi ?"** s'écria le garde.

**"Juste que ça m'étonne de toi cette proposition."** reprit Gaster.

**"Bah, le roi nous avait déjà fait cette immersion parmi la population pour comprendre pourquoi nous devions les protéger. Et nous avions emmener avec nous certains enfants pour leur enseigner quelques attaques et parades. Alors, je me disais que je voudrais faire l'expérience avec vous. Afin de mieux nous comprendre ! Et comme ça, vous connaîtrez aussi la vie de l'autre, au lieu de vous disputer ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?"**

**"Bien... Je vais en discuter avec l'équipe pour planifier cette expérience. La pratique du combat m'a un peu manqué. Je ne serais pas contre. Par contre, je risquerai de m'ennuyer dans la vie de ce petit tas d'os."**

Sans haussa des épaules avec un large sourire.

**"Bah, pourquoi pas ! Rien que pour fermer le clapet de l'autre intello, ça me plait bien ! Je prends notes !"**

Papyrus était heureux de voir son idée être approuvé par ces deux colocataires.

**"Super ! Je vais prévenir Undyne qui s'occupera des affaires de la garde royale pendant mon absence ! Je suis sure qu'elle va s'éclater !"**

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que les trois compères puissent être d'accord sur les dates. Ils convenir de débuter avec la vie de Papyrus, puis celle de Gaster et terminer avec celle de Sans.

C'était ainsi à l'aurore d'une belle journée, que Sans et Gaster furent réveiller par Papyrus.

**"Allez les gars ! C'est l'heure de notre expérience ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt ?"**

Papyrus avait eu beaucoup de mal à les lever tous les deux. Gaster avait veillé tard pour avancer le plus possible sur ses recherches. Tandis que Sans... Eh bien, Papyrus ne savait pas vraiment se que son frère avait fait la nuit dernière. Et puis, il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se réveiller qu'après leur départ.

Une fois toute la troupe levé, que Sans et Gaster avaient mit leur vêtement de sport, il se dirigèrent vers les forêts de Snowdyn où s'entraîner les différents membres de la garde royale. Undyne les attendait de pied ferme d'ailleurs.

**"Alors boss, comme ça on est en retard aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! Tu sais que si tu es en retard pour les combats ou la guerre, c'est moi qui reprendrais ton poste !"**

**"N'y compte pas trop Undyne. Si je ne suis pas là, tu tombera dans le premier piège venu, ou tu foncera tête baissé sans réfléchir."**

Gaster et Sans observèrent Undyne et Papyrus se toiser du regard. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient prêt à s'écharper à la moindre faiblesse de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que les deux explosent de rire.

**"Content de te voir boss ! Je vois que nous avons de nouvelles recrues aujourd'hui."**

**"Ouaip, je t'en avait parlé. Nous allons vivre chacun la vie de l'autre. Et ils ont demandé de commencer par la mienne. Alors, si ça ne te gêne pas."**

**"C'est toi qui décide boss ! Et puis, je n'ai jamais vu tes frangins se battre. Ca m'intéresse bien de voir comment il se débrouille avec notre entrainement."**

Sans soupira d'avance. Il n'aimait pas tellement le combat, ni les efforts physiques. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Celle d'essayer de les comprendre. Gaster commença à s'étirer les os, afin d'éviter que ces derniers ne se brisent par une reprise un peu trop brusque du sport. Rapidement, les trois squelettes se mirent à commencer leur entrainement. Qui s'avéraient être... Musclé.

Ils commencèrent à courir dans le froid et la neige avec le reste de la garde royale. Les autres membres étaient tous des chiens. Ils avaient été recruté par Papyrus lui même, qui avait su déceler leur potentiel. Et puis, Papyrus les aimait bien. Même s'ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de lui piquer ses os pendant ses attaques.

La course était longue. Des heures d'endurances avec en tête Papyrus et Undyne. Le squelette tourna la tête vers l'arrière, afin de constater que les chiens les suivaient non loin d'eux. Puis Gaster qui se révélait plus endurant que se qu'il pensait. Certes, il était plus éloigné que les chiens, mais il continuait. Par contre Papyrus était inquiet. Il ne voyait pas Sans.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Boss ?"** demanda Undyne en continuant de courir.

**"Je ne vois plus Sans..."**

**"Il est peut être parti piquer un somme. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais été sportif."**

Cependant, une crainte parcourra l'esprit de Papyrus. Il soupira et se mit à ralentir.

**"Je vais demander à Gaster. Continue ton entrainement avec les autres. Je m'occupe d'eux."**

Undyne hocha de la tête positivement. Les chiens n'eurent pas besoin de paroles. Papyrus leur envoya un os en direction de la course d'Undyne. Ces derniers furent aussitôt excité et accélèrent le rythme. Il s'en suivit d'un hurlement d'Undyne :** "PAPYRUS ! ESPECE D'ENFOI***"**

Papyrus souriait en voyant Undyne courir plus vite encore pour ne pas se faire écraser par les chiens. Il ralenti encore le rythme pour arriver aux côtés de Gaster. Ce dernier semblait être vexé que Papyrus ne donne pas le meilleur de lui-même à cause d'eux.

**"Pourquoi tu as ralenti ?"**

**"Où est Sans ?"**

**"Il était derrière moi."** Gaster se retourna pour voir qu'en effet le plus petit n'était plus à ses côtés. **"Et voilà... Il a déjà abandonné..."**

**"Je sais que c'est son genre de ne pas courir. Mais habituellement, il aurait fait une farce. Ou alors se serait mit au-dessus de nous pour nous trôler."**

Un silence plana, avant que Papyrus ne fasse demi-tour.

**"HE ! Ne te laisse pas berner par lui ! Tu sais que c'est qu'un tas d'os fainéant et..."**

**"Arrête de râler Gaster et suit moi !"**

Gaster soupira, il fit également demi-tour pour courir avec Papyrus. Ils coururent quelques minutes en hurlant le nom de Sans avant d'entendre un cri sourd.

**"PAP ! GASTER ! Par ici !"**

Alertés par le bruit, Gaster et Papyrus se mirent à courir vers le versant d'une crevasse. A l'aveugle, Papyrus sauta à l'intérieur alors que Gaster resta plus prudent. Ils virent tous deux Sans qui tenait dans ses bras une jeune lapine qui semblait être mal en point.

**"Pap', il faudrait que tu utilise tes sorts de soins sur elle."**

**"Comment tu as fait pour la voir ? Nous sommes passés à côtés et..."** souffla Gaster en descendant également la crevasse, pendant que Papyrus soigner la jeune demoiselle.

**"Vous courriez plus vite que moi. Je l'ai croisé et j'ai constaté qu'elle allait pas très bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de tomber... Et je suis tombé avec elle. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la stabiliser. Mais vous savez que les sorts de soins, ce n'est pas mon fort."**

Gaster se tu. En effet, il avait été tellement concentré sur la mission de courir qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, si Papyrus ne lui avait pas remarqué que Sans n'était plus à les suivre, rien de tout cela ne se serait arrivé. Il était tellement focalisé sur une seule idée, c'était l'un de ses plus grand défaut. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, la jeune lapine se réveilla et fut surprise d'être dans les bras de Papyrus. Elle se mit à rougir.

**"Pa...Papyrus !"**

Elle tourna la tête avant de constater qu'elle était entourée des deux autres squelettes. Ses joues roses se mirent à devenir d'un rouge écarlate.

**"Docteur Gaster et Sans ! Le trio squelettique... Je... Euh... Je..."** balbutia-t-elle avant que Papyrus lui pose une main sur son front.

**"Ménagez vous mademoiselle. Je crois que la fièvre continue de monter. Je vais vous porter jusqu'en haut."**

**"Vous auriez du ne pas sortir de chez vous."** réprimanda Gaster. **"Vous irez chez Alphys une fois qu'on vous aura ramener chez vous. Elle vous donnera le nécessaire pour traiter cette fièvre."**

**"Franchement les gars. Je crois pas que ce soit la fièvre qui lui fasse cet effet."** rigolait Sans, alors qu'il se mit à grimper difficilement la crevasse.

Papyrus et Gaster ne comprenaient pas le sous-entendu de Sans. Papyrus remonta la crevasse facilement avec sur ses épaules la jeune lapine tandis que Gaster grimpa à sa suite, avant de constater que Sans venait de se vautrer une nouvelle fois dans la neige au fond de la crevasse.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Utilise tes Blasters ou ta magie pour remonter."** gémit Gaster.

**"Nope ! Pap' ne les utilise pas. Alors, je dois essayer d'aller par mes propres forces... T'inquiète, je vais prendre mon temps."**

Gaster soupira avant de s'accroupir vers le bord et lui tendre la main.

**"Comme tu veux, mais un coup de pouce n'est pas une entrave à l'entrainement."**

**"Tu voulais dire, un coup de main dans ce cas."** riait Sans en attrapant la main de Gaster. Il prit appui et pu remonter.

Les squelettes furent rattraper par Undyne et les chiens. Elle eut l'ensemble de l'aventure des trois squelettes. Papyrus confia à Undyne les rennes de l'entrainement.

**"Ca te coutera un entrainement en cuisine Boss !"**

Papyrus soupira avant de lui répondre.

**"Tu tient à ce point me faire réussir à cuire quelque chose ? Sans brûler ta maison ?"**

**"L'espoir fait vivre Boss ! Allez, on se retrouve avec les gosses cet après midi."**

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle entraina les chiens vers un autre lieu et continuer leur entrainement. Papyrus, Gaster et Sans continuèrent leur route avec sur les épaules du chef la petite lapine.

**"Pa...Papyrus... Vous pouvez me déposer par terre. Je... Je vais rentrer de moi-même chez mes parents et..."** murmurait la jeune lapine.

**"Pas question. C'est la mission de la garde royale de venir en aide aux habitants. Restez sur mes épaules et reposez-vous. Nous y serons en un rien de temps."**

Et en effet, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les trois squelettes et leur protégée arrivèrent vers la maison de la lapine. Les parents remercièrent avec beaucoup d'insistance les trois squelettes qui repartirent sans demander leur reste.

**"Alors, c'est ça le rôle de la garde royal ? Venir en aide aux habitants et s'entraîner physiquement ?"** questionna Gaster.

"**Entre autre oui. Il nous reste encore l'apprentissage aux plus jeunes. Comme nous l'avons reçu dans notre enfance. Nous devons rester vigilant à tout se qui se produit autour de nous. Même si, je dois l'avouer que cette fois, c'est Sans qui a été le plus vigilant de nous tous."**

**"Héhé ! Finalement, ne pas être sportif à des avantages !"** souriait Sans.

**"Bien, je t'accorde pour cette fois tu marque un point."** enchérit Gaster.

La matinée se termina par un repas avec les autres gardes royaux, dans une des salles du château. Habituellement, Papyrus avait un repas dans le frigo qui avait été fabriqué par Sans. Mais cette fois, le chef de la garde goûta à la cuisine de la reine Toriel. Cette dernière était ravie de revoir Sans et Gaster à leur table.

**"Merci pour ce délicieux repas votre majesté."** souriait Sans en faisant une petite révérence.

**"Je vous en prie Sans. Je suis rassurée de voir que vous vous nourrissez bien. J'avais surtout peur pour Gaster. Il travaille tellement dans le laboratoire et je ne le voyais jamais venir manger avec les autres scientifiques. Je me demandais s'il ne s'évanouirai pas quelque part sans que je le sache."**

**"Votre majesté !"** s'écria Gaster gêné alors qu'Undyne était morte de rire sur sa table.

**"Oh, désolé Gaster. Ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi. Mais nous nous inquiétons pour ta santé, tu sais. Je sais que tu travaille jusque tard dans la nuit pour aider l'ensemble de la population."**

**"Je... Je sais que ce n'était pas malveillant de votre part. C'est juste... Gênant... Surtout avec cette femme poisson qui n'arrête pas de rire comme une demeurée !"**

**"J'y peut rien Gaster ! C'est juste, tu te donne des airs, mais finalement tu es aussi fragile que Sans."**

**"Sympa gamine !"** souriait Sans.

**"Nan, mais je veux dire par là qu'il a beau se moquer de toi, finalement vous vous ressemblez bien. Il est aussi déterminé que le Boss, mais fragile comme toi Sans. Et c'est se qui donne son charme !"**

**"je... Je vais vous attendre dehors..."** s'écria Gaster gênait, le rouge sur les pommettes de ses os. Il sorti de la salle, sous le rire sans fin d'Undyne.

**"J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé ?"** s'inquiéta Toriel.

**"Non, votre majesté. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais plutôt celle d'une femme poisson."**

Papyrus frappa à l'arrière de la tête d'Undyne qui se mit à arrêter de rire aussitôt.

**"Mais quoi Boss ? Ce n'est pas méchant ! Je voulais juste dire..."**

Undyne se mit aussitôt à se taire, quand elle vit l'œil de Papyrus s'illuminait en orange. Elle s'écarta l'air visiblement inquiète.

**"Bon, euh, d'accord, promis je ne l'embête plus !"**

**"Ah... Je vais aller le chercher. Undyne, tu t'occupera de la paperasse cet après midi. Vous autres, vous allez aux différents postes de gardes. Prévenez moi, ou Undyne si un humain ou un conflit avec d'autres monstres. Je vais aller avec Gaster et Sans former les jeunes sportivement."**

**"HE ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui me coltine les papiers ! Ca t'apprendra à te moquer un de mes frères."**

**"Gggghh ! Oh, oui, j'avais oublié que le boss était toujours aussi susceptible quand on parle mal de ses frères. Même quand c'est de la plaisanterie."**

La journée continua à l'école des petits monstres. Quelques adultes et anciens enseignaient aux plus jeunes leur différents arts. Que ce soit les mathématiques, la lecture, le dessin, la cuisine et d'autres capacités pour leur permettre de préparer leur avenir.

Papyrus faisait également parti de ses volontaires. Lui enseignait l'art du sport et plus particulièrement des sports collectifs.

**"Bonjour les enfants ! J'espère que vous êtes prêt aujourd'hui !"**

Aussitôt, une dizaine de petits monstres s'attroupèrent à ses côtés. Sans et Gaster d'abord en retrait observaient le manège.

**"Nous allons joué à la balle au prisonnier. Les règles sont simples : Vous allez être réparti en deux équipes. Chaque équipe doit éliminer l'équipe adversaire. Pour éliminer une personne, il faut le toucher avec la balle, tout en restant dans son camps, délimité par ces lignes. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y sortir. Derrière vos lignes se trouvent les prisons. Chaque membre touché, va dans la prison derrière la ligne du camps adversaire. Pour délivrer quelqu'un deux options. Vous récupérer la balle et l'envoyer vers vos prisonniers. Ou vous attraper la balle entre vos deux mains, avant qu'elle ne vous touche. Si la balle vous touche alors qu'elle a touché le sol, vous n'êtes pas prisonnier. Vous avez des questions ?"**

L'un des monstre leva la main.

**"Qui s'est les deux autres squelettes ? Est-ce qu'ils vont jouer avec nous ?"**

**"Oui, bien sur."** souriait Papyrus au grand étonnement de Sans et Gaster. **"Moi, je serai votre arbitre. Composez vos équipes les enfants."**

Les équipes se formèrent rapidement. Étonnement, les plus robustes voulurent rester ensemble et demandèrent l'aide de Gaster avec le maillot rouge. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un "nabot" dans leur équipe. Quand à Sans, il se retrouva affublé d'un maillot bleu avec une équipe de jeune enfant terrifié par les plus grand.

**"Allons les copains, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Tout va bien se passer."** souriait Sans.

**"Et n'oubliez pas les enfants ! N'utilisez pas la magie pour vous défendre ! C'est du sport après tout !"** ajouta Papyrus.

**"Là, on est vraiment foutu."** soupira une petite souris en se grattant le bras.

**"Ils sont bien plus fort que nous."** pleurnicha un oisillon.

**"Mais non, relax. Et puis si nous n'arrivons pas à utiliser la force, utilisons l'esquive ! Et l'intelligence !"** enchaîna Sans.

Contrairement au plus petit, Gaster n'était pas à l'aise avec les plus grand. Ces derniers ricanaient des plus jeunes, jurant uniquement par la force de leur coup. Ils allaient tester leur meilleur coup. Et Gaster n'appréciait pas tellement cette mentalité. Cependant, le scientifique voulu attendre le moment du jeu pour savoir si cela n'était que de veine parole, ou bien des actes malveillants.

Les débuts du jeu furent bon enfant. Les plus grand essayèrent de jouer le jeu. Ils ne tiraient pas trop fort, faisant attention à ne pas les blesser. Ils attrapèrent certains d'entre eux, virent Sans esquiver le plus possible et même certains se laissèrent attraper. Gaster haussa un sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien la stratégie qu'avaient prévu ces derniers. Avant de voir un sourire malveillant sur une partie de l'équipe enfermé de l'autre côté de la prison.

**"Maintenant on vas s'amuser."** argua un monstre cheval aux côtés de Gaster. Il vit se dernier prendre un peu plus de force, en essayant de le masquer le plus possible. Il lança la balle sur le dos de la petite souris qui lui tourner le dos. Cette dernière poussa un léger gémissement avant d'être attraper dans les bras de Sans.

**"Est-ce que ça va ?"**

**"Ou... Oui... Désolé, je me suis fait attrapée."** balbutia la souris.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas. Va là bas et prend la balle. Essaye de toucher tes adversaires."**

**"Ou...Oui Sans."**

La petite souris essaya d'envoyer la balle, mais le cheval attrapa immédiatement cette dernière. Sans attendre, il l'envoya sur un monstre adversaire et rebondi sur deux autres.

**"Trois d'un coup !"**

Gaster constata que ces derniers étaient en bords des larmes. Non pas à cause du fait de perdre. Mais, plutôt par la douleur. L'équipe adversaire continuait à baisser en quantité, alors que celui des plus grand se renforcer. Les prisonniers venaient de se libérer. Gaster n'avait pas eu souvent la balle et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne restait plus que Sans et le petit oiseau à ses côtés.

**"Oh non... Nous allons perdre... Je suis désolé Sans."** pleurnicha-t-il.

**"Mais non. La partie n'est pas fini, tant qu'il reste des adversaires. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te l'ai dit, tant que tu sais esquiver, tu vas réussir à te sauver. Je me charge de les attraper."**

L'oiseau vit un clin d'œil de la part de Sans. Avant de constater qu'en effet, le petit squelette prit les choses en main. En effet, il attrapa dans ses mains, chacune des attaques de ses adversaires. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule personne à faire attention dans son équipe. C'était l'oiseau. Il le prenait de temps en temps par le bras pour lui éviter de se faire attraper. Même si ce dernier s'en sortait pas mal sans lui. Quand soudain dans l'équipe des plus âgé, il ne se trouvait plus que le cheval et Gaster.

**"Apparemment ton plan n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné que prévu."**

**"Raaahh... Les adultes ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je vais gagner tu vas voir tronche à lunette."**

Le cheval envoya avec une certaine force la balle en direction de l'oiseau. Sans allait intervenir, quand il vit le jeune se retournait, les mains en avant et réussi à bloquer la balle dans les mains. Un silence pesa. Le plus jeune semblait être ravi de réussir enfin quelque chose.

"**Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit Poto ! Tu allais réussir ! A force de le voir se battre, tu as réussi à trouver son pattern."**

L'oiseau sourit à Sans, tandis que le cheval semblait être furieux.

**"Quoi ! Comment une mauviette comme lui a-t-il réussi à arrêter ma puissance attaque ?"**

**"Avec ses deux mains !"** insista Sans.

Le cheval arracha la balle des mains de l'oiseau, lui lança un regard noir qui effraya le gamin, avant de se rendre dans la prison. Il resta un moment silencieux de dos. Avant de se retourner brutalement. Il chargea en magie la balle, avec du tonnerre pour l'envoyer à une allure rapide de cette dernière.

Sans se précipita vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait lui éviter la moindre blessure. Les yeux fermés, il attendait de recevoir une certaine douleur. Papyrus hurlait son nom.

Un bruit sourd de fracas se fit entendre, tandis que Sans entrouvrait les yeux. Il constata qu'il n'était pas blessé étrangement. Il se retourna pour constater que Gaster s'était placé devant lui, pour prendre le coup à sa place.

**"Gaster !"** hurlait Sans à la fois surprit de l'initiative du scientifique, mais aussi énervé par la violence de cet enfant.

**"J'AVAIS DIT PAS DE MAGIE !"** hurlait Papyrus aussi furieux que Sans. **"Gaster ?! Est-ce que ça va ?"**

Gaster resta assis un moment, la main sur le front, visiblement perturbé et un peu dans les vapes. L'oisillon se précipita à ses côtés, avant de constater que ce dernier s'évanouit.

**"GASTER !"** hurlait Papyrus et Sans.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que le scientifique ne reprennent ses esprits. Papyrus lui avait prodigué des soins, puis une sanction à l'enfant fautif. Les autres étaient reparti à leur cour. Le scientifique se tourna de côté pour voir Sans qui était resté présent.

**"Ca y est ? Tu es réveillé. Merci de m'avoir éviter d'être blessé."**

**"De rien... J'aurais du prévoir que cela arrivait. Ils en ont parlé au départ. Je pensais que c'était juste de la vanité... Mais non..."**

**"Je le répète mais merci."**

**"De rien Sans. De nous trois, tu es celui qui est le plus fragile. Si tu te l'était prit, tu n'aurais peut être pas eu autant de chance que moi à t'en remettre. Ou du moins, tu aurait pris plus de temps."**

**"Héhé ! Et oui, sinon, j'aurait fait comme les lampes quand elles se font agresser."**

**"Hein ?"**

**"Bah oui, elle crie a LED !"**

**"... Sans, tu n'es pas une lumière."** soupira Gaster en posant sa main sur le front.

**"Héhé ! Mais je suis quand aussi fragile que les ampoules. Après tout, ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil."**

**"SANS !"** râlait Gaster.

**"Ok, ok ! Après tout, le sport ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Même si celui des chèvres ne me dérange pas."**

**"Le sport des chèvres ?"**

**"Bah oui, L'aéro-BIQUE !"**

**"Tu n'es pas possible. Heureusement que Papyrus n'est pas là !"**

**"Oh, allez, elle était bonne celle là ! Blague à part, comment tu te sens ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Papyrus ?"**

**"Nan, ça ira."**

Une magie verte sorti de la main de Gaster. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Sans pu voir les points de vie du scientifique se restaurer. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après, avant de se relever.

**"Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir rattraper notre garde. Sinon, il va épuiser le gamin."**

**"En effet, quand Papyrus est lancé, on ne peut plus l'arrêter."**

Les deux squelettes allèrent chercher leur compagnon, avant de continuer leur journée. Après les enfants, Papyrus devait former désormais Asriel et Chara à la défense, l'esquive et la contre-attaque. Le prince et l'humain semblait être peu enthousiaste à cet entrainement d'ailleurs.

**"Maître Papyrus."** commença Asriel. **"Pourquoi on doit s'entraîner ? Après tout, nous allons essayer d'être pacifiste avec les humains. Nous ne voulons pas les blesser !"**

Chara regardait tranquillement Asriel, sans oser s'exprimer.

**"C'est vrai que nous ne voulons pas tuer, ou être tuer. Mais, au lieu de penser qu'il s'agit de savoir se battre, prend le comme une séance de sport."**

**"Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire de la course ? Ou de la musculation ? Pourquoi on doit combattre ?"**

**"Pour utiliser ta magie. Contrairement aux monstres, il faut que tu apprennes à la dompter. Tu es le prince de ce monde. Imagine que demain tu dois affronter des forces de la nature. Si tu sais te battre contre des ennemis que tu ne connais pas, que tu sais prévoir l'imprévisible, alors tu pourra être un leader."**

**"Mais pourquoi le combat ?"**

Papyrus créa un os dans ses mains pour s'en servir comme d'une épée.

**"Pour travailler ton corps et ton esprit. Tu dois prévoir mes attaques. Les esquiver et aussi d'encaisser les coups !"**

Asriel soupira. Ainsi, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper de cet entrainement. Contrairement au fois précédente, Sans et Gaster restèrent en retrait pour observer Papyrus. Ce dernier lancer des petites attaques. Il demanda au départ au prince de les éviter. Puis de les recevoir afin d'encaisser les coups. Puis de les rendre. Asriel répondait avec sa magie en forme d'étoile. Il n'avait pas une arme, comme le faisait Asgore, Undyne ou même Papyrus.

Sans tourna son regard vers Chara qui jouait avec un couteau. Etrangement, Sans ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec Chara. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué et souriait d'une manière effrayante.

**"Qu... Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose ?"**

**"Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"** siffla l'enfant humain en posant son couteau sur les lèvres.

Sans recula par prudence à la surprise de Gaster qui n'avait pas été spectateur de leur manège. Chara toisa du regard Sans. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'humain. Le squelette ne voulait pas se battre contre l'humain. Mais quelque chose en lui ne semblait pas être pacifique. Heureusement pour lui, Asriel arriva à sa rescousse.

**"CHARA ! C'est à toi de t'entraîner !"**

L'humain sourit d'une manière adorable avant de se rendre vers Papyrus. Asriel attrapa sa bouteille d'eau pour boire quelques gorgées, avant de discuter avec Gaster et Sans.

**"Comment allez vous oncle Gaster ? Sans ?"**

**"Tout va bien votre majesté. Pourquoi m'appelez vous toujours Oncle ?"** soupira Gaster.

"**Parce que tu es souvent avec Papa ! J'ai l'impression que tu es de la famille ! Et puis, tutoies moi ! Vous m'avez vu tous les trois à ma naissance."**

**"Héhé, oui, je m'en rappelle que je te gardais quelque fois. J'ai encore des sacrés souvenirs, surtout quand tu avais peur de se qui se cacher dans le placard."** riait Sans.

**"Maaaaiis ! J'étais petit à l'époque ! Et puis, c'est de ta faute ! Tu me racontais qu'il y avait des choses étrange derrière les portes."**

**"Sérieusement Sans ?! Tu n'es pas tenable Sans. Effrayé un enfant."** s'énervait Gaster.

**"Bah ! Il n'est pas traumatisé ! Regarde, aujourd'hui, il n'a plus peur du noir ou de l'inconnu. Si je l'avais pas fait, Asriel n'aurait jamais osé parlé à Chara. Le pauvre petit était tellement peureux à l'époque."**

**"Oui, mais tout de même ! Il y a d'autres moyens !"** sanctionna le scientifique.

**"Au fait Gaster, tu es un scientifique."** demanda Asriel avec un grand sourire.

**"Oui, tu le sais pourtant."**

**"Alors répond à ma question. Qu'elle est la moitié de tout ?"**

**"La moitié de tout ? De quoi parle tu ?"**

**"3 mètres."** répondit simplement Sans.

**"Hein ? Pourquoi 3 mètres ? Comment peux-tu sortir cette réponse..."** commença Gaster avant d'entendre Asriel et Sans répondre en cœur :

**"Car le tout est de SIX METRES ! (s'y mettre !)".**

**"Oh...mon...dieu... Je plains le roi d'avoir un fils de la sorte."**

**"Héhé ! Ta mère t'a bien apprit mon grand."** félicita Sans en caressant le dessus de la tête.

**"Bah oui ! C'est comme pour toi ! Il faut battre son FRERE, pendant qu'il est CHAUVE !"**

**"CA SUFFIT !"** se lassa Gaster en posant sa tête contre les mains.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Papyrus a bientôt fini son entrainement avec Chara. Nous allons pouvoir continuer notre petite journée dans la peau de Papyrus."**

A peine eut-il finit ses mots, que Chara revenait pour prendre Asriel dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils partirent vers le château. Papyrus, Gaster et Sans leur fit signe.

**"Allez, salut l'ami !"** hurlaient Sans surprenant Gaster et Papyrus.

**"Salut la croute !"** répondait Asriel avant de recevoir un regard noir de Chara.

**"SANS !"** s'écria Papyrus.

**"Et ce n'est pas moi cette fois !"**

**"Oui, mais tu as une mauvaise influence sur cette jeune génération ! Heureusement que Chara n'est pas comme Asriel pour les blagues."** enchaina Papyrus avant de tourner les talons. **"Allez, notre journée est bientôt terminé. Il nous reste encore un entrainement à faire."**

**"Eh bé. On ne s'arrête jamais avec toi !"**

**"Nyeheh ! C'est sur, je dois toujours être en forme pour intervenir en cas besoin. Surtout que nous devons tenir des tours de gardes pour la nuit. Chacun notre tour. Cette fois, c'est à Undyne. Demain ce sera Canisse, puis Canibelle. Je prendrais un prochain tour de garde, quand nous aurons fini notre expérience."**

Les trois squelettes se dirigèrent vers Waterful. Ils allèrent vers la maison d'Undyne qui était entrain de s'entraîner sur son mannequin de combat.

**"Ah ! Vous voilà enfin les squelettes. Au moins, tu ne t'es pas défilé au moins. Tout comme les deux autres."** souriait Undyne en pointant sa lance.

**"Je ne me défile jamais face à un adversaire !"**

**"Ils vont encore se battre."** soupira Gaster en frottant ses lunettes.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut. C'est leur métier après tout. Ils en ont besoin s'ils veulent affronter les terribles maléfices des méchants monstres."**

Gaster s'étonnait et se tourna vers Sans.

**"Encore une blague de ta part ?"**

**"Non, pas cette fois. Tu ne le vois peut être pas, enfermé dans ta tour de connaissance, mais il existe des monstres qui se tape dans la figure. Enfin, aujourd'hui tu as du le constater avec les enfants."**

**"Oui, mais je me suis dit que c'était de la jalousie entre enfants."**

**"Tu es trop candide."** soupirait Sans.**" Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi ? Peut être ont ils eu un exemple chez eux sur ce genre de pratique ?"**

**"... Comment peut-on enseigner de telles choses ?"**

**"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"** questionnait Sans surprit.

**"... Non..."** marmonna-t-il en se touchant la fissure qu'il avait sur le crâne et fermant les yeux.

Sans et Gaster restèrent un certain moment silencieux, admirant le combat entre Papyrus et Undyne. Le squelette semblait être en difficulté face à la femme poisson. Cette dernière usé de sa force et de sa rapidité pour tourner sa lance et lancer plusieurs exemplaires de cette dernière sous forme magique. Papyrus les esquiva, jusqu'à avoir Undyne face à lui.

**"JE TE TIENT !"** hurlait Undyne avec un large sourire.

Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, le squelette lui sourit et il sorti un os. Il le lui envoya en plein dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et l'envoya au sol.

**"Arfff... Saleté de sac d'os. Je pensais pas que tu userai de cette tactique."**

**"Ne jamais baissé sa garde Undyne."** souffla Papyrus, la main tendue vers elle.

La femme poisson lui prit avec un large sourire.

**"Tu n'es plus le petit squelette d'autre fois, qui pleurnichait quand je lui tapais sur les os !"** rigolait Undyne.

**"Heureusement. Sinon, je me serai fait fracasser depuis un certain moment."**

**"Au fait ! Puisse que tu as emmené du monde, ils pourraient venir s'entraîner également contre moi !"** proposa Undyne.

**"Je passe mon tour."** enchaina Gaster.

**"Pourquoi tu es une mauviette ?"** rigolait la demoiselle avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête de la part de Papyrus. **"QUOI ?!"**

**"Il s'est prit des dégâts aujourd'hui. Je dois continuer de former les enfants pour empêcher que certains deviennent des vauriens !"** Expliqua Papyrus.

**"Et le petit Sans aussi va être dispensé ?"** réclama Undyne.

**"... Bon, je crois qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher. Je vais y aller."**

**"Tu es sur ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais été le plus résistant d'entre nous ?"** questionna Gaster.

**"T'inquiète Poto ! Je vais me contenter d'esquiver jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fatigue."**

Papyrus s'installa à la place de Sans pour observer son frère partir au combat. Le petit squelette usa de sa tactique. Dès qu'Undyne avançait à sa rencontre, Sans se téléporta d'un autre côté pour l'esquiver. La dame poisson ne semblait pas être ravie de ce genre de tactique. Elle continuait de courir et même de donner des coups de poing, au lieu de sa magie, car elle ne voulait pas tout utiliser.

**"Espèce de sale petit...attaque moi lâche !"**

**"Comme tu veux copine !"** souriait Sans avant de lui lancer des os... D'une étrange manière. Les os formaient une phrase : Gars cool ! Ne pas frapper le squelette ! Undyne se mit dans une colère noire, car elle pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle fonça alors directement sur lui. Cette fois, le petit squelette ne bougeait pas. Il souriait simplement, comme d'habitude. Papyrus et Gaster craignaient pour la vie de Sans. Ils se préparèrent à courir en sa direction pour aller l'attraper. Surtout que Papyrus savait comment était Undyne. Elle était comme un taureau incontrôlable.

Mais, Sans n'avait pas peur. Il releva juste sa main droite. Un Blaster apparut au-dessus de lui et envoya un puissant laser qui l'envoya des mètres plus loin.

Un moment de calme sans aucun bruit plana sur la situation. Papyrus et Gaster restèrent immobiles. Avant d'observer Sans, puis Undyne. Comme si ce qui s'était produit était invraisemblable. Comme si un géant venait d'être battu par un simple moustique.

**"Heu... Ca va copine ?"** osa demander Sans prêt à courir le plus vite possible pour s'enfuir, si Undyne venait à s'énerver.

**"...Pff... Ha ha... MUAHAHAHAH !"** riait la femme poisson en se relevant, les poings serrés et le regard brillant. **"Je m'attendais pas à se que tu me batte petit squelette ! Je pensais pas que tu oserai jamais me frapper ! Tu as utilisé une si grande puissance ! Pourquoi tu ne ferai pas parti de la garde royale ?"**

Sans recula rapidement, les mains levées.

**"Euh, ta proposition est gentille, mais non merci ! Je suis bien satisfait de ma vie."**

**"Au lieu de l'embêter, je vais te soigner."** rouspéta Papyrus en se dirigeant vers Undyne.

**"Oh, ça va aller Boss."**

**"Tu es de garde ce soir. Si tu es blessée et que tu dois combattre, il vaut mieux que tu es tout tes moyens."**

Sans s'approcha de Papyrus. Alors qu'il était en train de soigner Undyne, le petit squelette toucha l'épaule de son frère. Brusquement, les pouvoirs de Papyrus s'intensifièrent. Papyrus et Sans restèrent immobile face à cette situation, alors que Gaster semblait être intéresser.

**"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"** questionna Papyrus en regardant ses mains.

**"Je... Je ne sais pas."** s'étonnait Sans en s'éloignant.

**"Ça... A l'air super ! Vous vous renforcer l'un et l'autre !"** s'écriait Undyne heureuse.** "J'ai fortement envie de me battre contre vous deux ! Tu peux essayer d'utiliser tes attaques avec Sans à tes côtés ?!"**

**"J'ai dit non."** s'énerva Sans.

**"Mais..."**

**"J'AI DIT NON !"**

Les yeux de Sans s'illuminèrent d'une couleur bleuté. Il ne semblait pas être ravi et se téléporta hors de portée de vue des autres.

**"Mais... C'est pas juste ! J'avais envie de voir se qui allait se produire ! Ça avait l'air trop classe !"** boudait Undyne.

**"En effet, ça allait être instructif. Maintenant, le plus dur ça va être de le retrouver."** soupira Gaster.

Papyrus regarda vers le ciel avant de répondre.

**"Nous nous en arrêterons là pour aujourd'hui Undyne. Gaster, tu peux rentrer. Je vais te rejoindre, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais le retrouver."**

Gaster haussa des épaules, avant de partir vers leur maison. Undyne rentra également chez elle. Papyrus marcha dans la neige, jusqu'à rejoindre une immense porte vers les ruines. Ces dernières étaient ouvertes, mais personne n'avait envie de s'y aventurier. C'était l'ancienne ville appelé : Home. Papyrus s'installa vers l'une des portes, avant de toquer dessus.

**"Qui c'est ?"** murmura Sans derrière la porte.

**"Cécile."** répondit Papyrus.

**"Cécile Qui ?"**

**"Cécile OURKESSA !"**

**"Pff...D'accord, elle est bonne."**

Sans sorti de sa cachette pour se diriger vers son frère, ce dernier s'abaissa à son niveau avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

**"Mais, c'est aussi une vraie question. C'est si lourd que ça ? Tu ne semble pas être ravi de savoir que tu peux être puissant, fort, que tu peux aider les autres."**

**"Ce n'est pas lourd... C'est juste, ce n'est pas ma méthode de fonctionnement. Je préfère éviter ce genre de conflit, plutôt que les provoquer. Tu sais, je suis du genre à dire : ne tue pas et ne te fait pas tuer !"**

**"Oui, je sais. Tu n'as pas du apprécier ta journée avec moi. Je suis désolé."**

**"Non, c'est pas ça. Au contraire, ça m'a fait plaisir de découvrir ton métier. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de responsabilité. Et que tu ne fait pas que soulever des grosses pierres. Mais aussi d'éduquer les jeunes et y compris les princes."**

**"Oui. Je te remercie d'avoir passer une journée avec moi et Gaster. J'espère que cela va bien se passer demain."**

**"Nous allons au laboratoire."** souffla Sans avant de caresser le haut de la tête de Papyrus.**"C'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète demain. La lecture, les sciences et tout ça, ce n'est pas ton truc."**

**"Mmm... Ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste comprendre comment vous vivez tous les deux. Alors, même si je suis inutile demain, je suis aussi curieux de découvrir son univers. Mais maintenant, rentrons chez nous !"**

**"Oui, je vais nous préparer le repas."**

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : le laboratoire de Gaster.**_

* * *

Il était 7h00 quand Sans entendit Gaster venir le réveiller.

**"Sans, il est l'heure de se réveiller. Je te rappelle que vous venez dans mon laboratoire chez moi. Nous sommes déjà en retard."**

**"Pfuaaaa... Bonjour Gaster. Mmm... Où est Papyrus ?"**

**"Il est entrain de s'entrainer dehors en nous attendant. Il ne reste plus que toi. Dépêche toi de te lever."**

**"Moui, j'arrive. Le petit déj est prêt ?"**

**"On mangera en route. Va te laver et rejoint nous en bas. Tu as 5 minutes."**

Sans se leva mollement. Il continua sa course vers la salle de bain, avant d'aller vers la cuisine, pour prendre une tranche de pain et se rendre avec Gaster à l'extérieur. Papyrus venait de finir son marathon.

**"Oh ! Bonjour Sans ! Prêt pour une nouvelle journée ?"**

Sans n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gaster était déjà en train de prendre la route vers le laboratoire royal.

**"Je pense qu'on a pas le temps de discuter, il vaut mieux suivre Gaster avant qu'il nous plante."**

Ensemble, ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire à Hotland. L'endroit était fort chaud. D'ailleurs, cette chaleur était une puissante aide pour fournir de l'énergie à tous les monstres. En plus de la magie, la chaleur pouvait réchauffer les foyers aux alentours. C'était un endroit peu connu pour Papyrus. En effet, il avait en charge le secteur de Snowdyn et de Hotland. Par ailleurs, les chiens et Undyne ne supporter pas cette chaleur. Papyrus savait qu'il fallait chercher des volontaires pour cet endroit. Il se le nota dans un coin de la tête, avant d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire. Gaster ouvrit son casier pour récupérer sa blouse et son badge. Sans, qui connaissait l'endroit, attrapa une blouse prête pour les stagiaires.

**"Tient Papyrus. Je crois que ce sera à ta taille."**

Gaster tendit une plus grande blouse pour Papyrus. Un peu mal à l'aise, ou plutôt peu habitué, Papyrus enfila ce vêtement. Les trois squelettes continuèrent leur chemin vers l'ascenseur où Gaster leur expliqua quelques procédures.

**"Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez me suivre tous les deux. Surtout, ne touchez à aucune invention sans me le demander. Normalement, il n'y a aucun risque. Mais nous souhaitons noter toute interaction avec une invention, afin de comprendre les résultats. Le planning d'aujourd'hui sera : Au matin, se rendre à l'étage des médecins, les soigneurs de notre monde. L'après-midi, nous irons à la section de recherche. Alphys doit nous y attendre."**

**"Et pour le repas de midi ?"** questionna Sans.

**"Tu ne pense qu'à manger !"**

**"Bah. On a pas pu prendre notre petit déjeuner, alors, j'ai envie de savoir."**

**"Mmm... Nous irons au self. J'ai peu l'habitude d'y aller. Mais nous ferons une exception. Nous aurons quinze minutes de pause."**

**"Bien chef !"**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit vers le premier étage. Là, se retrouvait une sorte de salle d'attente. Là bas était installé pas mal de monstre qui semblait être mal en point. Que ce soit de maladie, ou bien blessé. Parfois leur os étaient cassés, ou leur peau brûlé. Papyrus était étonné du nombre impressionnant de monstre présent dans cet endroit. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un chat qui gérer la réception et le placement des monstres.

**"Oh ! Docteur Gaster ! Content que vous soyez arriver. Vos patients vous attendent. L'équipe de soigneur a déjà commencé les entrevus et..."**

Le réceptionniste s'arrêta un instant, avant d'observer Papyrus et Sans.

**"Vous, vous n'avez pas lu la note que je vous avez envoyer. Sans et Papyrus seront dans nos locaux pour la journée. Vous pouvez envoyer le double de patient par rapport à d'habitude."**

**"Le... Double ? Pas le triple ? Vous êtes pourtant trois..."**

**"Ne discutez pas et agissez."**

**"Oui docteur !"**

Les squelettes se rendirent dans une salle de consultation, où il y avait un bureau, des chaises, un lit où les patients pouvaient s'allonger, ainsi que des armoires avec diverses potions.

**"Bien. Pour les premiers patients, vous restez derrière et vous observez. Ensuite, vous pourrez m'aider à soigner certaines blessures. Du moins... Papyrus, tu m'aidera."**

Le chef de la garde royale se pointa du doigt, avant de regarder Sans qui lui souriait.

**"Bah oui. De nous trois, je suis le seul qui ne sache pas suffisamment soigner. Je risquerai de les faire patienter plus que toi."**

Une mère de famille arriva avec ses enfants. L'un d'eux semblait être prit d'une forte fièvre. Gaster écouta les symptômes de l'enfant. Il l'examina, l'ausculta, avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de prendre une potion.

**"Vous devez lui donner une cuillère par jour pendant une semaine. Si la fièvre continue de monter d'ici trois jours, ramenez le. Il faudra qu'il boive beaucoup et s'il n'a pas faim, ne le forcez pas à manger tout de suite. Cependant, dés que la fièvre sera partie, il devra recommencer à manger. Et qu'il se couvre bien à Snowdyn."**

**"Oh ! Merci docteur Gaster ! Je veillerai sur lui."**

La mère partie, Papyrus demanda :

**"Pourquoi ne pas avoir utiliser tes pouvoirs pour soigner l'enfant ? Il va devoir patienter une semaine au lit. J'imagine qu'il sera trés embêter et ses parents aussi. L'un d'entre eux ne pourra pas aller travailler."**

**"Patiente un peu Papyrus. Tu comprendra."** répondit Gaster tandis que Sans rester assis sur une petite armoire derrière le bureau de Gaster, avec un dossier en main. **"Je suppose que tu es en train de noter tous les patients qui viennent."**

**"Yep ! De toute manière, je ne peux rien faire d'autre et tu allait devoir le remplir après."**

Les patients se suivirent et ne se ressemblaient pas. Une femelle qui attend son enfant et dont Gaster devait veiller à sa grossesse. Un père amenant son fils ayant coincé sa main dans une bouteille. Un adolescent qui saignait du nez après s'être prit un arbre en jouant avec une table à roulette.

Rien de bien méchant, avant d'entendre une sirène bleue.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"** questionna Papyrus avant de voir Gaster partir en courant.

**"Suivez moi ! C'est une urgence vitale. Nous devons y aller."**

Les trois squelettes coururent dans les couloirs pour aller à l'accueil. Là, un groupe de monstre venait d'amener un monstre qui avait travaillé dans un chantier. Ce dernier avait une poutre lui transperçant le corps. Du sang coulait sur son corps, ses yeux commençaient à se vider de vie.

**"AU SECOURS ! NOTRE AMI EST BLESSE ET..."** hurlait l'un d'entre eux.

**"Infirmière ! Ramener immédiatement un brancard et emmenez ce monstre dans la salle de déchoquage. Nous allons le soigner ! Dépêchez vous !"**

Papyrus et Sans virent une autre monstre avec un brancard et sur une tige métallique, une sorte de liquide enfermé dans une poche de plastique, où descendait un câble et une aiguille. Le blessé fut posé immédiatement sur le brancard. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle, l'infirmière posa l'aiguille qui reliait cette poche plastique dans le bras du monstre, où coulait de la magie.

**"Bien, poser les patchs et allumez le magiogramme. Nous devons le garder en vie. Papyrus, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu vas devoir retirer ce poteau métallique."**

**"Mais... Il va mourir si nous le faisons. Sa magie... Son âme..."** s'inquiéta Papyrus.

**"Non, je vais le soigner en même temps. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais si nous ne faisons rien, il va mourir. Alors je vais essayer de le maintenir en vie."**

**"Euh... D'a... D'accord."**

**"J'ai confiance en toi ! Ca va aller !"** reprit Gaster vers Papyrus.

Sans s'approcha de Gaster. Il était prêt à essayer une nouvelle expérience. Gaster aurait besoin de plus de puissance pour réussir à soigner ce blessé. Alors que Papyrus mit ses mains vers la poutre, Gaster posa ses mains vers la blessure.

**"Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un... Deux..."**

Papyrus avait les mains moites, mais il était concentré et prêt à réussir son action. Sans leva la main vers l'épaule de Gaster. L'infirmière venait de poser le Magiogramme. Ils voyaient la magie et l'âme partir loin de lui. Gaster ne prit pas plus de temps et hurle :

**"TROIS !"**

Papyrus retira l'objet métallique. Le monstre hurla de douleur. Immédiatement Gaster plaqua ses mains sur la blessure, alors que Sans toucha l'épaule du scientifique. Rapidement la magie de soin s'améliora. Le magiogramme semblait s'emballer. Comme si la vie était en train de partir. Gaster et Sans donnaient le meilleur d'eux même. Ils essayaient de ne pas regarder se qui se passait.

**"Nous sommes en train de le perdre."** hurlait l'infirmière.

Papyrus jeta au sol la barre métallique. Il se mit à rusher sur le patient avec les deux autres squelettes et utilisa à son tour sa magie de soin. En entendant l'arrivée de son frère, Sans posa sa seconde main sur son épaule. La magie rassemblée, la blessure se refermait. La magie redonnait forme à l'âme du blesser. Le magiogramme montra des nouveaux signes de vies. Le monstre avait une lueur de vie dans ses yeux.

**"Il revient à lui !"**

En effet, à peine quelques minutes après, le monstre était à nouveau capable de bouger son visage et à parler, même s'il était très fatigué. Gaster retira ses mains comme le fit Papyrus.

**"Bien... Infirmière, amenez le en salle de soin. Veillez à se qu'il puisse récupérer. Et... Dite au réceptionniste d'envoyer les patients aux autres soigneurs. Nous... Nous avons besoin de récupérer."**

En effet, Gaster dut s'asseoir sur une des chaises, tout comme Papyrus. Le moins affecté des trois fut Sans qui était là en soutient. Papyrus releva la tête vers Gaster qui lui souriait.

**"Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai besoin de ma magie. C'est pour les cas des urgences. Peu de monstre peuvent utiliser la magie de soin. Si je peux éviter de soigner les petits bobos et les maladies du quotidien, c'est pour soigner les plus graves blessures. Cela m'épuise... Il faut juste... Que l'on récupère pendant quelques heures."**

Gaster attrapa une boîte en carton et tira une cigarette de magie. Il ouvrit une fenêtre, se planta devant et se mit à l'allumer. (attention ! Fumer tue !)

**"Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé !"** râlait Sans.

**"... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le moment pour récupérer plus rapidement. Papyrus aura moins de problème je pense."**

**"Pourquoi ?"** questionna Sans.

**"Il a l'habitude de l'utiliser lors de son entrainement et du combat. Donc, sa barre d'endurance de magie se restaure rapidement. Il serait idéal pour ce genre de soin."**

**"Mais je crois qu'à force de soigner et de ne plus s'entraîner, il ne pourrait pas réussir à faire cet exercice. C'est surement un style de vie qui aide."**

**"Oui..."**

La matinée se termina par des soins plus léger. Des sourires des familles et des remerciements du blessé grave dans la salle de soin.

Avant d'aller se restaurer, Sans aperçu une machine dans une salle appelée : l'effacement de souvenir.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"** pointa Sans.

**"Comme il est indiqué sur le panneau, c'est un lieu pour effacer les souvenirs."**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Parce que cela peut entraver la vie d'une personne. Alors pour le soulager, nous lui effaçons."**

**"Comment ça fonctionne ?"** questionna Papyrus.

**"C'est simple. Nous emmenons le patient ici. Nous ciblons le souvenir à retirer. Nous utilisons de la magie et nous retirons le souvenir."**

**"Gné ?"**

Gaster soupira et demanda à Sans de s'approcher.

**"Tu sais... Je n'apprécie pas être un cobaye."**

**"Ca ne fera rien de mal. Je vais te dire un mot que tu dois retenir. Amphigourique."**

**"Amphigourique... Oui et alors ?"**

**"Pose ta main sur l'outils."**

Sans hésita un instant avant de laisser sa main sur la machine. Gaster appuya quelques boutons avant de placer sa main sur une zone prédéfinie. Une lueur entoura Sans qui senti quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Une petite orbe sorti de la machine que Gaster récupéra.

**"Maintenant, essaye de me dire à nouveau le mot."**

**"Tu te fiche de moi, il s'agit de... C'est... Ah, j'ai sur le bout de la langue..."**

Sans semblait être agacé de cet événement. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment de perte. Surtout quand c'était provoqué par un événement extérieur.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a toujours un moyen de ramener le souvenir. Il suffit que je brise cette orbe."** Gaster passa de la parole aux gestes rendant le souvenir à Sans. **"Et maintenant tu dois avoir récupérer ce mot."**

**"Amphigourique."** lâcha Sans furieux.

**"Wowie ! C'est génial !"**

**"C'est plutôt horrible."** s'énerva Sans le regard froid.

**"Que veux-tu dire Frangin ?"**

**"Tu dois surement utilisé cet appareil pour effacer toute sorte de mauvais souvenir. Ou peut être des choses dont tu ne vois pas l'intérêt. Mais ceux sont les mauvais souvenirs qui aident à se forger. Qui nous donne envie d'être meilleurs. De nos frustrations naissent des miracles ! Je pari que c'est toi qui a créé cette machine..."**

**"Non, cette idée vient de moi."** souffla une voix plus posé grave et douce.

Sans et Papyrus se retournèrent pour apercevoir le roi Asgore à leur côté. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être vexé par cette remarque. Il s'installa derrière Gaster avec un adorable sourire.

**"Bonjour votre Majesté. Excusez les pour cette remarque désobligeante."** salua Gaster.

**"Oh, je vous en prie Docteur Gaster. Je comprends que cela puisse être une source de frustration pour d'autres monstres. Surtout s'ils n'ont pas le contexte de la création de cette incroyable invention. Et je préfère connaître le fond des pensées de mes citoyens. Pour comprendre ce qui peut les angoisser afin de les aider."**

**"Et quelle est l'histoire de cette invention ?"** demanda curieux Papyrus, moins suspicieux que Sans.

**"Eh bien... J'étais présent quand un malade est arrivé. Il était en fin de vie. Nous savions qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de le sauver. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Cependant, il avait peur de disparaître. Il voulait continuer de vivre, alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour lui. Nous savions que s'il restait déterminé, il risquait de se transformer en quelque chose de pire. Nous devions lui effacer ce sentiment de peur. Pour qu'il puisse partir l'esprit en paix. J'ai demandé au docteur Gaster de m'aider. Il a travaillé d'arrache-pied. Il n'a pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Avant d'offrir à ce monstre la paix. Il avait un tel sourire quand il est parti. Il nous a remercier. Sa famille aussi."**

Sans se senti coupable d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées. En effet, il n'avait pas imaginé à ce genre d'application. Et surtout, il avait jugé avec hâte. Il aurait du réfléchir un peu plus.

**"Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir juger un peu trop vite cette invention."**

**"Pas de problème pour moi Sans. Après tout, tu n'as fait qu'émettre un possible problème afin de ne pas abuser de ce système."**

**"Tu as aussi à faire des excuses envers Gaster !"** râla Papyrus.

**"Pas la peine..."** soupira Gaster avant de voir Sans lui tendre la main.

**"Non, Papyrus a raison. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. Excuse moi Gaster."**

Gaster lui prit la main, pour lui pardonner cette parole hâtive.

**"Bien, je suis content que vous ayez fait la paix. Mais maintenant, il serait temps d'aller vous restaurer."**

Sur le chemin, Papyrus posa une nouvelle question à Gaster.

**"Au fait, jusque où vas l'étendu de cet effacement de mémoire ?"**

**"Que veux-tu dire ?"**

**"Eh bien, d'après se que tu nous a montré, tu as utilisé peu de magie pour effacer un mot à la mémoire de Sans. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un de plus puissant utilisé sa magie pour effacer quelque chose..."**

**"Un monstre puissant ? Mmm... "** réfléchissait Gaster en se caressant le menton.

**"Est-ce qu'un monstre pourrait effacer de la mémoire de tout les monstres un souvenir ? Et si oui, cela pourrait aller jusqu'à quelle étendue ?"** questionna Sans.

**"Il est vrai que THÉORIQUEMENT, un monstre ayant la puissance d'Asgore, Undyne... Ou même toi Papyrus, si vous l'utiliser comme vos armes, vous pourriez effacer à tous les monstre de L'Underground au minimum un mot. Voir l'existence d'un ou plusieurs monstres. Du moins dans un souvenir. Cependant, il suffirait de briser l'orbe pour que le souvenir revienne."**

**"Bien ! Il va falloir mettre en place des tours de gardes afin de protéger le laboratoire, les patients et les scientifiques !"**

**"Héhé. En effet, tu aura besoin d'aide !"** riait Sans.**" Qui sait, peut être une infirmière viendra t'agresser avec une seringue."**

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand réfectoire et leur entrée fut remarquée. En effet, tous les scientifiques s'étaient retournés vers eux. Gaster n'appréciaient pas leur regard, il se dirigea rapidement vers le self, pour prendre son repas, suivi de prés par Papyrus et Sans. Ils pouvaient entendre les monstres chuchotaient :

**"C'est le docteur Gaster ! Que fait-il ici ? C'est la première fois que je le vois. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. Et puis, il y a même le chef de la garde royale, Papyrus. Vous pensez qu'il y a des affaires louches dans le laboratoire ? Quelqu'un aurait fait des expériences interdites ?"**

Sans se tourna vers les médisants avant de leur sourire et de faire un petit clin d'œil. Brusquement, ces derniers se mirent à cesser leur parole. En admiration face à Sans. Ils s'installèrent à trois à une table avant de voir arrivée en trombe Alphys.

**"Docteur Gaster ! Docteur Gaster ! Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous voir et... Euh... SANS ?!"**

**"Héhé ! Salut copine !"**

**"Je... Euh... Désolé, je ne savais pas que..."**

**"Calme toi ! Je ne suis pas venu pour le poste d'Assistant ! Je suis juste là pour qu'on partage quelques instants de nos vies ! Pour mieux comprendre l'autre."**

**"Cependant, je ne serai pas contre le fait que tu deviennes mon assistant." **argumenta Gaster à la grande tristesse d'Alphys.** "Mais, je crois que tu es venue me voir pour un sujet précis ?"**

**"Ah oui ! Je suis venue car votre expérience est terminée. Nous avons pu constater qu'en effet un peu de détermination a pu éclore de la plante que vous avez laissé poussé. Vous devriez venir voir vite."**

Gaster arrêta son repas immédiatement et suivit Alphys. Papyrus était juste derrière eux. Quand à Sans, il attrapa un plateau où il posa les différents repas afin de s'assurer que les deux autres squelettes puissent manger.

Ils allèrent à l'étage supérieur, pour se rendre dans une grande pièce avec une machine qui avait la même apparence qu'un Blaster. Cependant, ce n'était pas se qui les intéresser. Gaster et Alphys se dirigèrent vers un petit bureau. Là bas, sur une table se trouver sous cloche une fleur. Elle était entrain d'éclore et en sorti une petite lueur verte.

**"De la détermination... Nous arrivons peut être enfin en créer..."**

Mais alors qu'Alphys et Gaster s'émerveillèrent devant le résultat de l'expérience, la fleur se mit à faner et la lueur commença à baisser.

**"Non ! Il faut à tout prix récupérer l'éclat avant qu'il ne disparaisse !"**

Gaster retira immédiatement la cloche et à peine l'air entra en contact avec la fleur que la lueur disparut.

**"Non... Non... Toute cette expérience n'a été qu'un échec."** soupira Gaster furieux contre lui même Sur le coup de la colère, il envoya valser les affaires de la table qui tombèrent au sol.

**"Je... Je suis désolée... Dr Gaster..."** souffla Alphys visiblement inquiet pour son supérieur.

**"Gaster, du calme, tu retentera ton expérience et cette fois tu y arrivera !"** Essaya de réconforter Papyrus.

Gaster continua de serrer les poings. Cela faisait des mois qu'il travaillait sur la manière de créer de la détermination. Pour briser la barrière sans tuer d'humain. Les monstres voulaient rester pacifique. Ils voulaient trouver un nouveau moyen. Mais... Il n'avait pas réussi à extraire la détermination. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment la contenir. Où allait-il l'entreposer par la suite. Il devait tout recommencer depuis le début. Alors qu'il tournait le regard, pour éviter ceux des monstres l'entourant, il vit des feuilles sur le sol. Une écriture différente de la sienne. Des calculs sur la détermination. Et plus particulièrement sur le fait de pouvoir en récupérer dans les objets des humains. Ces derniers arrivaient visiblement à stocker, ou peut être insérer de la détermination à l'intérieur. La colère se calma quand la curiosité du scientifique prit le dessus. Il se pencha pour ramasser la feuille, avant qu'Alphys ne lui arrache des mains.

**"Aaaaaahhh ! Désolé Dr Gaster ! Ceux ne sont que des hypothèses sans aucune importance. Rien de scientifiquement viable et..."**

**"Dr Alphys."**

**"Il n'y a rien d'essentiel. Ce n'est juste qu'une recherche fantaisiste. Héhé... Ne croyais pas que c'est pour chercher à vous faire concurrence."**

**"Dr Alphys."**

**"Je... Je vais ranger tout cela et..."**

**"Dr Alphys !" **répéta plus fortement Gaster en tendant la main.**"Ces recherches sont précieuses. Elles peuvent nous aider à trouver un moyen de maintenir la détermination. Cela est très intéressant ! Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas présenter auparavant ? A moins que..."** continua Gaster en jetant un œil vers Sans.

**"Nope !"** finit-il par dire.

**"Non ! Sans n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Je... Je n'avais pas envie de vous faire de l'ombre... Car vous travaillez sur la détermination. Je pensais qu'il était préférable de faire une thèse autre et de vous la présenter et... Et... Oui, celle que je vous ai présenté, je l'ai fait relire par Sans, mais..."**

**"Mais je lui avait dit de présenter son premier projet. Que cela t'intéresserai."**

**"En effet. C'est juste, excellent... D'ailleurs, je crois que dès que notre échange de vie sera terminée, je demanderai au roi Asgore de vous nommer comme étant mon assistante personnelle. Nous allons retravailler sur vos recherches avec les miennes. Je pense que nous allons réussir de grandes avancées."**

Alphys rougit face à cette proposition. Pendant plusieurs heures, les trois squelette et la demoiselle dinosaure continuèrent de travailler sur différentes idées. Papyrus fut assigner au rangement des dossiers, tandis que Sans travaillait avec Alphys sur un nouvel appareil pour soigner les monstres. Gaster était en train d'inscrire les résultats de ses recherches sur la plante et la détermination. La coopération était de mise lors de cette journée. Papyrus se retrouva rapidement installé sur un siège observant Gaster et Sans évoluant dans ce monde scientifique. Le chef de la garde royale constata qu'en effet Sans apprécié les recherches. Plus encore quand il ne travaillait pas seul. Contrairement à Gaster. Ce dernier semblait lui préféré réfléchir dans son coin, avant de partager ses constatations. L'un et l'autre étaient compatible. En effet, leur caractère différents permettaient une meilleure association. Papyrus voulait comprendre pourquoi Sans ne voulait pas rester ici. D'après lui, il avait quelque chose de plus important encore. Plus important que la garde royale également. Papyrus était curieux. Il voulait comprendre se que c'était.

La journée se termina paisiblement, même ennuyeusement pour Papyrus. Qui avait passé le reste de sa journée à faire le ménage dans les salles d'expérience, en évitant les machines.

Alphys les salua une dernière fois, décidant de rester pour réaliser des dernières expériences.

**"Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher."** soufflait Sans en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux autres squelettes.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	9. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7: La vie de Sans.**_

* * *

Papyrus dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il était à peine trois heures du matin, quand quelqu'un venait taper à la porte. Le chef de la garde royale se frotta les yeux, encore endormi, il ouvrit et découvrit Sans bien réveillé devant lui.

**"Sans ? Mais que fais-tu à cette heure ci ?"**

**"Eh bien, Pap', nous débutons ma journée !"**

**"A TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ?!"**

**"Oui. Je vais aller réveiller Gaster. Rejoins nous dans la salle à manger, je t'expliquerai."**

Sur ses paroles, Sans descendit vers la chambre de Gaster. Ce dernier avait fait une salle à l'extérieur, afin de pouvoir rentrer plus tard dans la nuit quand il finissait ses recherches. Sans s'y rendit, avant de revenir avec Gaster, lui aussi mal réveillé. Les deux squelettes regardèrent étrangement Sans. Le petit squelette leur sourit avant de leur annoncer :

**"Bien, nous allons nous répartir les tâches. Papyrus, tu t'occupera de ranger les affaires dans nos différentes chambres. En particulier, celle de Gaster."**

**"QUOI !?"** hurlait Gaster visiblement inquiet. **"Mais, il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille plutôt que..."**

**"Je préfère qu'il y aille. D'ailleurs, voici une feuille qui répertorie les manières de ranger les documents de Gaster. Car je ne veux pas que tu aille en cuisine. Tu sais pourquoi."**

**"Ah ! Oui, je... Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la cuisine. Je l'avoue. Bon... Ben je vais là bas."**

Papyrus couru dans la pièce. Sans attrapa le bras de Gaster et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

**"Allez vient toi. On va se mettre là bas. Nous allons préparer nos repas : Petit déjeuner, déjeuner et on doit préparer un peu plus d'ailleurs."**

Gaster entra dans la cuisine et vit des pommes de terre, des œufs, de la viande, du fromage et des légumes.

**"Il... Il y a bien trop de nourriture pour trois monstres."**

**"Qui a dit que c'était pour nous trois seulement ?"** souriait Sans en tendant un épluche légumes à ce dernier. **"Tient ! Aide moi à éplucher les légumes ont va un peu cuisiner."**

Pendant plusieurs heures, Sans et Gaster s'activèrent dans la cuisine. Le scientifique épluché plusieurs kilos de légumes, tandis que Sans user de sa magie pour à la fois préparer des omelettes pour leur repas ainsi que du pain avec de la farine. Gaster examina le petit squelette entrain de préparer plus d'une centaine de petits pains. Il en enfourna une dizaine, alors qu'il attrapa les légumes au fur et à mesure pour les couper et le mettre dans une immense marmite.

**"A quoi ça sert tout cela ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu cette marmite."**

**"Tu verra. Pour le moment continue d'éplucher. Papyrus devrait être là d'ici quelques minutes. Il a du prendre beaucoup de temps pour ranger tes affaires."**

Gaster aurait voulu poser la question d'où lui venait la source d'information sur sa méthode de rangement. Avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet, chaque matin, même s'il venait de travailler, sa chambre était toujours nickel et il était dans son lit. Même quand il s'effondrait sur son bureau. Il observa Sans qui sifflotait en cuisinant les légumes et les pommes de terre, afin d'en faire une sorte de ragoût.

**"Là. La première cuisson est terminée. Nous la relancerons tout à l'heure. En attendant. Installe toi à table. Tu vas pouvoir prendre ton petit déjeuner."**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Papyrus arriva avec sur son visage un sourire triomphant.

**"Ca y est ! J'ai fini. J'espère que cela a été de votre côté ?"**

**"Oui, merci Pap' ! Installe toi ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt !"**

Papyrus s'installa et vit une assiette avec une omelette une tasse de café et du pain. Gaster avait la même chose, tandis que Sans avait préféré boire du Ketchup. Il était six heures du matin quand les trois squelettes avaient fini leur repas et leur vaisselle. Le petit squelette se mit à bailler.

**"Bien, maintenant... Nous ferions mieux de dormir."**

**"SANS !"** s'écria Papyrus énervé. "**On vient juste de se réveiller !"**

**"Je vous réveillerai vers Dix heures. Vous pouvez faire autre chose en attendant. Mais je vous conseille de vous reposer quand même d'économiser vos forces pour le reste de la journée. Car elle sera longue."**

**"Laisse le Pap'... Nous avons dit que nous agirons à sa manière. Laissons le faire."**

Le chef de la garde soupira avant de se rendre également dans sa chambre. Le sommeil n'était pas présent. Il aurait voulu s'entraîner. Il regarda vers la fenêtre pour observer Gaster partir en direction de sa chambre. Surement parti faire des recherches. Papyrus se réinstalla dans son lit en forme de voiture, prit un livre de bande-dessinée. C'était sa lecture préféré pour se détendre son esprit. Certes cela ne donnait pas plus d'intelligence. Juste de la détende et l'envie de faire rêver les enfants comme lui avec les bandes dessinées. C'était un peu pour ressembler à ces personnages qu'il était entré dans la garde royale. C'est grâce à ça qu'il n'avait jamais renoncer, même quand Undyne lui frapper dessus. Papyrus se souvenait de ses jeunes années. Alors qu'ils étaient qu'à trois dans cette grande maison. Différents habitants les avaient aidé pour s'installer dans la ville. Ils étaient venus sans ressources. La seule famille c'était eux trois. Ils ne se souvenaient pas comment ils étaient venus au monde. Ils étaient arrivés un jour dans le couloir du jugement. Tous les trois en même temps. Papyrus ne savaient pas s'ils étaient réellement frères ou non. Sans l'avait accepté comme tel. Tandis que Gaster était resté un peu distant. Mais tous les trois avaient accepté de vivre sous le même toit. Comme ils étaient trois squelettes, ils pouvaient apprendre des capacités des uns des autres. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années. D'ailleurs, le roi et la reine restaient toujours à leur côtés pour les aider. Surtout à leur plus jeune âge.

Les heures se défilaient très lentement, surtout pour quelqu'un aussi actif que Papyrus. Le sommeil venait cependant à l'emporter et il fit une sieste. Quand il entendit quelques petites notes chantonnées. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Le chef de la garde royale pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Une illusion auditive. Pourtant, la chanson lui semblait familière. Comme si dans un moment de sa vie, il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur cet instant. Il se retourna dans son lit emporté par Morphée.

Ce n'est que sur le coup de 10h00 que Papyrus put entendre la voix de Sans le réveillé.

**"Yo frangin. Il est l'heure, habille toi de manière confortable et chaude. On va chez Grilby !"**

Papyrus se leva. Observa par la fenêtre tout en enfilant ses vêtements, pour constater que Sans était parti dans la chambre de Gaster. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être ravi de sortir et soupirait déjà en attendant Papyrus. Il paraissait même énervé par la proposition de Sans. Papyrus se dépêcha afin d'éviter un nouveau conflit. Et puis, il devait descendre pour leur journée.

**"Me voilà ! Alors nous allons chez Grilby ?"** Sourit Papyrus.

**"Je suis sur que tu vas aller lui quémander de la nourriture. Ou alors nous demander de payer tes notes chez lui."**

**"Soyez patients les gars ! Vous allez découvrir."**

A contre cœur, Gaster prit le même chemin que Sans et Papyrus. Il ne traîna pas des pieds, mais l'envie n'était pas présente. Il du attendre quelques minutes, avant de voir la porte de chez Grilby. Il y avait un petit panneau où il était marqué : "Fermé".

**"Bon, donnez moi la main vous deux. "**indiqua Sans.** "Je vais nous téléporter à l'intérieur."**

**"Mais ! Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer chez les gens comme..."** commença Papyrus avant d'avoir sa main attrapé par Sans, ainsi que celle de Gaster et brutalement être téléporter dans l'auberge.

Grilby était en train de nettoyer son bar quand il vit arriver Sans, Papyrus et Gaster. Il ne semblait pas être étonné, bien au contraire.

**"Bienvenu ! Je vois que tu es à l'heure Sans ! Tu nous as ramené du renfort ?"**

**"Oui Gril ! Pap et Gaster seront commis et serveur pour aujourd'hui. Je te conseille d'ailleurs mettre Papyrus au service."**

**"Sans !"** râlait le chef de la garde royale.

**"Commis ? Tu veux dire que..."** entama Gaster.

Sans remonta ses manches, attrapa un tablier tendu par Grilby pour le mettre autour de sa taille.

**"Ouaip ! On va être de service ce midi pour aider Grilby. Gaster, tu viendra avec moi en cuisine. Nous devons préparer les différents plats. Et là, nous allons préparer les frites et les légumes pour réaliser les hamburgers tout à l'heure."**

**"Papyrus, est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre. Je vais te donner une tenue pour que tu fasse le service. Sans t'emmènera chercher la tienne Gaster."**

Papyrus suivi Grilby dans une sorte de vestiaire. Là bas, le chef du bar ouvrit un casier, où il sorti un chemiser, un pantalon ainsi qu'un gilet sans manche marron et un nœud papillon. Papyrus s'admira dans un miroir. Il trouva la tenue classe. Le chef de la garde royale alla dans la salle avec Gaster qui lui apprenait comment bien nettoyer les verres et servir certaines boissons. Il apprit à tenir dans sa main un plateau et des verres remplis d'eau afin de réussir à les servir sans renverser le contenu au sol. Pendant ce temps, Gaster était encore en train d'éplucher des légumes. Il soupira en constatant que pour le moment, il n'avait fait que ça.

**"Je ne pensais pas que tu venais ici pour travailler."** souffla Gaster.

**"Héhé ! Disons, que je n'allais pas me vanter non plus que je suis là pour aider à la plonge. Et puis, je préfère travailler tranquillement dans mon coin. D'ailleurs, on va devoir accéléré le rythme. Car dès qu'il sera 11h30, les premiers clients vont arriver. Nous devons être prêt à les recevoir. Et je crois, que nous allons avoir beaucoup de client aujourd'hui."**

**"Que ? Pourquoi ?"**

**"Parce que le bouche à oreille va vite dans la ville. Quand les habitués vont voir Papyrus dans sa tenue de serveur, je suis quasiment sur que nous allons avoir une ruée de ses fans qui vont arrivés."**

**"Tu l'avais prévu hein ?"**

**"Je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas peu fier de mon idée. Et puis..."** Sans fit un clin d'œil à Gaster. **"Grilby aura un peu plus de client que d'habitude. Il va pouvoir faire fonctionner son affaire."**

**"Tu n'es pas croyable. Tu pourrais travailler à la garde royale, ou même à l'équipe scientifique royale. Mais tu préfère travailler ici."**

**"Eh oui. C'est ma façon de vivre. Ou du moins, une partie. La journée vient à peine de commencer."**

Rapidement, Gaster et Sans durent se dépêcher de finir de préparer leur accompagnements. Et le service put commencer. Papyrus accueillais les premiers clients qui étaient plus que surpris de découvrir le chef de la garde royale dans cette tenue. Ils s'installèrent et fut servi de boisson par ce dernier. Une fois leur commande prit, Gaster et Sans du s'activer pour préparer les premiers hamburger et envoya en salle les plats qui fut servi par Grilby et Papyrus. Au début, cela était calme. Les commandes étaient peu nombreux. Mais comme avait prévu Sans, les clients parlèrent de la nouvelle. Et ce fut une avalanche de bon de commande. Papyrus ne put pas servir tous les clients. Grilby en profita pour le mettre au devant de la scène en le laissant accueillir les clients. Mais également de faire le service à tous ceux qui payer un certain prix. En cuisine, la pression était de plus en plus forte. Gaster avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il était plutôt du genre à prendre le temps pour réfléchir et poser des théories, que d'avancer aussi rapidement.

Sans lui proposa de se poser un petit instant, alors qu'il reprenait les rennes de son poste. Gaster vit alors Sans comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce dernier jongla entre les flammes de la cuisine, plaça les assiettes sur le passe-plat afin que Grilby puisse les prendre. En même temps, il jongla avec sa magie, pour nettoyer les assiettes et couverts. Sans ne semblait pas être épuisé par cette tactique. Au contraire, sa concentration était toujours présente. D'ailleurs, à chaque commande Sans se mettait à dire :

**"La suite Grilby !"** ou **"Commande Prête ! A envoyer en salle !"**

Le duo se coordonna parfaitement bien. Cela dura jusqu'à 13h00, avant l'arrivé de Mac Futal qui entra également dans la cuisine.

**"Tu es en retard, comme d'habitude."** souriait Sans.

"**Mais non chef... Tu sais que je suis de service que ce soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de commande, donc je suis venu aider."**

**"Ok, donc c'est toi qui assure le show ici, pendant que j'irais sur les planches !"**

**"Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'âge pour aller là bas. Mais un jour, je te montrerait mon talent !"**

Les deux cuisiniers se mirent à travailler tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Parfois, il semblait être deux acteurs sur une scène de théâtre. Jouant des drames mélodramatique quand ils servaient un hamburger au poisson. Des blagues plus ou moins réussi lorsqu'il fallait servir un dessert. Une chanson avec un rythme mouvementé quand il s'agissait de frite. Et des sortes de dialogues de monstres viriles qui iraient au combat quand il s'agissait des hamburger à la viande. Vers 14h00, le service se termina. Et Gaster se sentait tellement fatigué. Papyrus également. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'auraient pensé que ce genre de service. D'ailleurs, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sans avait indiqué qu'il fallait se reposer.

Alors que Grilby était en train de fermer la bar, il se tourna vers Sans, l'air un peu gêné.

**"Euh... Sans, est-ce que je peux te payer à partir de demain et..."**

**"Bah, t'inquiète Grilby ! Tu peux me donner juste la nourriture que je souhaiterai utiliser pour les événements comme celui de ce soir."**

**"Oh ! Bien sur ! Mac Futal te ramènera ça vers 17h00 avant que tu parte !"**

**"Merci Grilby !"**

**"Tient, au fait, voici vos repas également. Merci pour votre travail. Nous allons terminé le ménage. Vous pouvez rentrer tous les trois."**

Les trois squelettes quittèrent le bar. Deux d'entre eux était un peu éreinter, tandis que Sans sifflotait tranquillement.

**"Quel est le programme maintenant ?"** demanda Gaster en essayant de se retenir de bailler.

**"Nous allons à la bibliothèque. Nous avons d'autres personnes qui nous attendent."**

Là bas, ils virent des mères de famille emmenant leur enfant de bas âge. Ils n'étaient pas assez âgé pour aller à l'école. Sans salua les mères et les enfants, avant de prendre un livre. Le petit squelette se posa sur un petit coussin tout comme ses spectateurs. Sans ouvrit le livre et se mit à raconter quelques petites histoires et comptines. Papyrus était émerveillé par la prestation de son Frère. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Quand le roi et la reine venaient de temps à autres chez eux, pour leur raconter également une histoire afin de les faire rêver. C'était aussi un peu pour ça, que le chef de la garde royale aimait tant les bandes dessinées avec des héros incroyables. Sans avait cette même intonation que les deux membres de la famille royale. Papyrus se retourna vers Gaster qui était en train de s'assoupir. Jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Papyrus. Sans le vit et lui sourit. Il continua sa lecture. Les enfants étaient émerveillés. Les mères charmées. Cela dura une petite heure, avant de fermer son livre et d'arrêter sa session. Les mère se relevèrent avec leur enfant dans les bras et sourirent en découvrant Gaster endormit sur l'épaule de Papyrus. Elles s'en allèrent sans un bruit.

Sans ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il attrapa quelques manuels scolaires, du papier et des crayons.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?"** chuchota Papyrus intrigué.

**"Je prépare la session d'étude pour les élèves en difficultés. Ils vont continuer leur devoir ici. Il y a un lit dans la réserve. Tu peux y installer Gaster pour qu'il finisse sa nuit. Il en aura besoin. Si tu veux faire une sieste, tu peux te reposer également."**

Papyrus aurait voulu rester éveillé, mais son frère n'avait pas entièrement tort. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de rester éveiller pendant un certain moment. Mais l'enchaînement des activités à la suite et le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à s'endormir tout de suite, l'avait un peu fatigué. Le chef de la garde royale salua Sans. Il installa Gaster dans un lit. Releva la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules avant de s'installer sur le sol. Le dos contre une bibliothèque et de s'endormir.

La sieste dura une demi-heure pour le chef de la garde royale, qui se sentait plus frais et en forme pour continuer la découverte de la vie de Sans. Il constata que Gaster était toujours endormi. Papyrus se rendit vers la salle d'étude où il découvrit trois petits monstres en train de travailler avec Sans. Ils semblaient être en difficulté. Sans prenait son temps avec eux pour expliquer leur leçon et réussir à les faire travailler sur leur devoir.

Papyrus les observait appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Il voyait que l'intelligence de Sans servait à un tout autre niveau que Gaster. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se réveiller d'ailleurs.

**"Mmm... Désolé, j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?"** bailla Gaster alors qu'il vit Sans aider les enfants.

**"Un peu plus d'une heure. L'histoire que racontait Sans t'a bercé visiblement. Il m'a demandé de t'installer. Tu as bien dormi."**

**"Oui... Même si... Je suis un peu gêné que je me sois endormi comme ça. C'est... dérangeant."**

**"Tu en avais besoin."** souriait Sans qui les entendait parler de loin. Les enfants se retournèrent pour apercevoir Gaster et Papyrus. Ils étaient en admiration devant eux. C'était deux icones dans l'imagination des enfants.

**"Le chef Papyrus et le scientifique Gaster ! Les squelettes bro sont là tous les trois ! On a trop de la chance !"**

Les trois enfants finirent leur devoir avant de sortir jouer avec Papyrus à la balle. Gaster prit un peu de temps pour discuter avec Sans.

**"Je vois que tu t'occupe bien de la population d'une manière différente de nous. Je ne savais pas que tu t'occupais autant d'eux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas entrer dans la garde ou dans notre groupe de scientifique."**

**"Mmm. Oui, je préfère être plus proche des monstres. De les aider au quotidien par mes connaissances et mon endurance. Et puis, je me sens bien ici. Avec eux."**

**"Tu as des journées bien chargées. Décalée par rapport à nous. Cependant, elle n'est pas encore terminé."**

**"... Comment ça ?"**

**"Après l'étude, nous allons devoir récupérer les repas que nous avons préparé. Nous allons allez ensuite dans un autre endroit avec."**

Papyrus fini sa partie avec les enfants. Il rejoignit le scientifique et le petit squelette. Tous les trois repartirent vers leur maison. Papyrus et Gaster prirent la marmite à deux mains, tandis que Sans mit les petits pains dans un grand carton. Le petit squelette prit les devant. Ensemble, ils allèrent vers la décharge. Là, il installa une plaque de cuisson où ils posèrent la marmite.

**"Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?"** demanda Papyrus.

Sans ne lui répondit pas. Il posa deux doigts devant sa main et se mit à siffler. Une tête apparut entre les déchets, une seconde, puis une dizaine qui se mirent à courir en direction de Sans avec un bol en main.

**"Oncle Sans ! Oncle Sans !"** s'écrièrent les différents habitants de la décharges. Des monstres qui avaient des petits problèmes de vie. Des enfants orphelins. Des adolescents fugueurs, des adultes ayant eu un accident de vie.

**"Bonjour tout le monde. Alignez-vous en trois lignes. Nous allons faire la distribution de ragoût et des petits pains."**

Aussitôt la population s'installa. Gaster et Papyrus prirent chacun une louche, pour servir chacun un bol de soupe aux habitants. Puis Sans donner un pain à chacun d'entre eux. Les habitants semblaient être heureux de ce petit repas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais cela leur plaisait. Les adultes offrait leur plus beau sourire, disant que Papyrus, Gaster et Sans étaient de grandes âmes de ce monde. Papyrus et Gaster semblaient être gêné. A la fois de ne pas avoir prit conscience de la faiblesse du système. Sans lui continua à servir tranquillement les plats en leur souhaitant un bon appétit.

Une fois la soupe distribué, Sans et Papyrus jouèrent un peu avec les plus jeunes. Gaster vit un vieillard arriver à ses côtés.

**"Vous semblez être surprit de cette situation, monsieur le scientifique royal."**

**"Euh... Oui. J'ignorais cette facette de notre monde. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait des gens dans un tel besoin. Est-ce que... la famille royale est au courant de tout cela ?"**

Le vieillard releva ses yeux visiblement intrigué par cette question.

**"Je ne pense pas. Nous n'avons pas envie d'embarrasser les personnes comme vous. Le roi a tellement à faire avec la destruction de la barrière et la population. Nous avons appris à survivre. Même si, je dois l'avouer, Sans nous aide beaucoup."**

**"Je... Je le constate en effet. Mais... Je crois que nous devrions faire plus pour vous ! S'il y a des monstres en difficulté, nous les scientifiques et la garde royale devraient vous aider !"**

Le vieillard prit les mains de Gaster l'une contre l'autre et lui sourit agréablement.

**"Merci Monsieur Gaster. Votre bonté nous touche beaucoup. Rien que le fait de venir nous apporter un simple repas, nous réchauffe le cœur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous y arriverons. Du moins, les seuls souhaits que j'aurais à vous demander, c'est d'aider les plus jeunes. Ils vivent déjà des difficultés, alors qu'ils arrivent à peine dans ce monde. Et surtout, surtout."**

Le vieillard embrassa les mains de Gaster qui paraissait étonné.

**"Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. C'est se qui compte le plus dans nos cœurs. Vous savoir heureux. Voir des sourires sur les visages. Voici la recette parfaite du bonheur."**

Gaster était ému par de telle parole. Alors que ce monstre était dans une misère incroyable, il avait encore l'espoir et le courage à transmettre, à enseigner pour un scientifique comme lui. Son âme se réchauffa au creux des mains de ce vieillard. Jamais Gaster n'aurait penser se sentir si bien. Encore mieux que lorsqu'il était dans son laboratoire, entouré de ses recherches. Le vieillard s'éloigna de Gaster pour se diriger vers les plus jeunes. Il fut rapidement entouré par ces mêmes enfants qui l'appelait Grand-père, affectueusement. Sans attrapa la marmite vidées et le carton. Il salua une dernière fois la population, avant de partir avec les deux autres squelettes.

**"Comment as-tu découvert qu'il y avait des monstres dans la détresse ?"** demanda Papyrus un peu embarrassé de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt.

**"Vous vous souvenez, que lorsqu'on était gamin, nous n'avions pas grand chose. Je cherchais dans la décharge des objets à réparer et à revendre. C'est là que je les ai rencontré. Certains volait pour survivre. D'autre faisait comme moi. Ils essayaient de revendre des pièces détachées ou tout sorte d'éléments. Alors... Quand j'ai vu que notre situation s'était arrangé. Que vous gagnez se qu'il fallait pour nous permettre de vivre correctement, j'ai décidé de les aider."**

**"D'où les aliments que tu demande à Grilby."** reprit Gaster.

**"Oui. Je sais que vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Mais il nous a aidé aussi. Quand nous avions faim, il nous offrait quelques repas. C'était juste les invendus, mais cela nous permettait d'avoir l'estomac rempli."**

**"Et est-ce qu'il sait que cela vient en aide à d'autre monstre ?"**

Sans semblait être gêné. Il gratta l'arrière de sa tête en rougissant.

**"Non, j'ai toujours dit que c'était pour nous faire des réserves. Même si Mac Futale a du le comprendre après tout ce temps. Il est bien trop proche de moi ce petit gars là. Et puis, Grilby a lui aussi du mal à tenir son affaire. Les ventes ont commencé un peu à chuter quand les monstres ont déménagé à New Home. Si je lui disais se que je faisait, je crois qu'il voudrait en faire plus encore. C'est un monstre bien, gentil, avec le cœur sur la main. Mais il parfois trop généreux. Je le vois avec l'ardoise de ses clients qui restent impayés."**

**"Je comprends... Mais au fait, nous partons pas à la maison ?"** s'inquiéta Papyrus.

**"Hé non, il me reste encore un dernier endroit à aller."**

Les trois squelettes arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de New Home. Il s'appelait : Le Hopetel. A la réception, se trouvait la magnifique Muphet et ses araignées.

**"Oh ! Sansy ! Je suis ravie de te revoir. Mais qui vois-je ? Le chef de la garde royale en personne et le scientifique royal ? Que du beau monde !"**

**"Héhé. Je te l'avais dit non ? Peux-tu les placer tous les deux à la table la plus proche de la scène ? Je vais me préparer."**

**"Bien sur mon chéri ! A tout à l'heure !"**

Papyrus et Gaster virent Sans partir dans une autre pièce, tandis que Muphet les accompagna dans une autre salle. C'était une grande salle avec de nombreuses tables, pouvant accueillir de deux à 6 personnes. Assiettes, couverts, verres étaient bien présentés afin de permettre de se restaurer. Les tables étaient installés de sortes que tous puissent voir la scène qui était installé au fond. Plus les tables étaient éloignés de la scènes, plus les tables étaient surélevés. Personne n'était encore présent. La scène était actuellement en test d'éclairage et balance de son. En effet, une araignée en hauteur jonglait avec différents spots pour essayer d'éclairer au mieux le milieu de la scène. Sans pour autant d'éblouir la star qui se présenterai sur scène. Une nuée d'araignée s'était installée vers les rideaux pour permettre de les bouger quand c'était nécessaire. Une petite souris se plaça au centre, installa un micro et commença à chantonner quelques notes pour équilibrer les graves et les aiguë. De là où ils étaient installés, Papyrus et Gaster ne pouvaient pas voir qui était en haut de la cabine, pour tout calibrer.

Muphet leur montra le menu avec le repas qu'ils allaient recevoir ce soir. Gaster tiqua un peu, sur les prix qui étaient exorbitants.

**"Ne vous inquiétez pas mes mignons. Hihihi. Ce soir, c'est la maison qui vous régale. Installez-vous et régalez vous dans tous les sens du terme. Je vais vous préparer votre petit cocktail de bienvenu."**

Muphet se retira laissant seul les deux squelettes. Ils ne comprenaient toujours pas le fonctionnement de Sans. Un coup, il aidait quelqu'un qui travaillait de manière classique. Après, il aidait les sans-abri... Et maintenant, il était aux ordres d'une araignée dans un hôtel au prix exorbitants.

**"Sans... Qui es-tu vraiment ?"**

De son côté, le petit squelette s'était installé dans une loge. Là bas, un petit fantôme rose à la mèche cachant un de ses yeux était installé avec lui.

**"Comment c'est passé ta journée mon cher ?"** demanda le fantôme.

**"Une journée habituelle dans la vie d'un squelette. Juste quelques os à dépoussiérer."**

**"Bien, bien. La salle va être bonder encore ce soir. Nous allons pouvoir amasser pleins d'argents. Cela va pouvoir t'aider dans ton projet."**

**"Tant mieux. Si cela pouvait réussir à l'accomplir. Le monde sera rempli d'un peu plus de joie et de gaieté. Et puis...je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'avancer. Je trouve que c'est la meilleure façon de le réaliser, sans pour autant embarrasser les autres monstres. Un jour, toi aussi tu devrais le faire."**

**"Oui. J'espère qu'un jour, je puisse te rejoindre. Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de réaliser mon rêve. D'avoir un corps."**

**"Je suis sur que tu trouvera Happstablook."**

**"Et puis en attendant, je pourrais continuer de travailler avec Mon Blooky !"**

**"Oui Héhé ! Bon, je vais préparer tout se qu'il faut pour le show. Toi, tu devrais voir en haut pour calibrer le son. On se retrouve à la fin !"**

Papyrus et Gaster avaient attendu un certain moment. Ils avaient commencé à manger, tout en observant les nouveaux arrivants. C'étaient des habitants qu'ils avaient déjà croisés. Plutôt des personnes ayant assez de moyens. Des vendeurs, des personnes ayant des habits plus chics. Ils avaient tous payer leur plat, également leur boisson et leur assise. Ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux, avant que les lumières se tamisèrent. Les personnes sont impatientes. Quelques roulement de tambours. Une petite musique commença à s'entonner, alors les rideaux qui étaient clos, s'ouvrirent. Les lumières se fixent sur le milieu de la scène. Ils entendirent des pas et quelques paroles être chantonnées. Une chanson qui leur était familière. Mais surtout, ils étaient encore plus surpris de découvrir Sans sur scène entrain de chanter. Une chanson qui leur était tellement familière. Celle qui les berçait quand ils étaient enfant. Celle de Toriel, mais aussi c'était bien Sans qui la chanter quand la reine n'était pas présent. Quand ils avaient peur dans le noir. Quand ils avaient faim également. Cela ne leur remplissait ni l'estomac, ni le cœur, mais ça leur faisait oublier un petit peu le quotidien.

Mais cette fois, cela résonnait comme un chant d'espoir. De joie, de vie ! C'était très très différent de leur passé. Cela avait un côté Jazzy. Un rythme dans la peau qui embarqué l'ensemble des monstres dans la danse. A la fin de sa chanson, Sans passa à une série de Blague et de mise en scène afin de faire rire son public. Il était si joyeux, si rayonnant., si prestigieux. Tous était joyeux, reposé, calme. Voici le véritable visage de Sans. Voici pourquoi il ne voulait pas partir de son métier. De sa manière de vivre. C'était se qui lui plaisait. Aider les autres et donner du bonheur. Par des petits gestes, ou par son sens du spectacle.

Pendant près d'une heure, le petit squelette enchaîna avant de terminer son spectacle par : **"Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, je vais inviter des personnes sur scène pour chanter avec moi. Alors s'il y a des volontaires..."**

Papyrus et Gaster s'attendaient à voir tous les monstres se levaient en même temps. Au vu de la popularité de ce dernier, il était fortement possible que ce soit le cas. Sauf que sur le coup, le public n'attendait pas de monter sur scène. Mais plutôt de voir Papyrus ou Gaster d'y monter. Tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Ils avaient une certaine pression sur leur épaule. Finalement, Papyrus se leva le premier et monta sur scène. Il attrapa un micro de la main de Sans.

Ils allaient se préparer à chanter, avant que le public se mettent à entonner : **"Gaster ! Gaster ! Gaster !"**

Le scientifique se senti si gêné. Il tritura sa serviette avant de lever les yeux vers Sans.

**"J'ai un piano si tu veux, au lieu de chanter tu peux jouer. Ca te va ?"**

**"Rah. De toute façon est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix. Bien. De toute façon, je ne sais pas chanter. Tu le sais."**

**"Héhé. Allez grimpe !"**

Gaster s'installa sur le tabouret du piano, fit cliqueter ses os, les échauffa. Puis commença à jouer quelques accords. Ensuite, ils entonnèrent une chanson en cœur. Seul, Gaster n'entonna aucune parole. Préférant jouer avec ses doigts. Il continua pendant quelques minutes dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cela leur rappelait le bon temps, où ils étaient enfants et qu'ils apprenaient à chanter et jouer. A l'époque c'était pour remercier Asgore et Toriel. Surtout à certaines périodes : Comme la fête des pères, des mères et aussi pour Noël. C'était un peu comme leur parent adoptif. Certes ils ne restaient pas longtemps avec eux. Car ils avaient aussi leur vie avec maintenant leur famille, surtout depuis qu'ils ont eu leur deux enfants : Asriel et Chara. Heureusement, les squelettes avaient été assez grand pour comprendre cela. D'ailleurs, les deux enfants appelé les squelettes en tant qu'oncle. Gaster et Papyrus étaient un peu embarrassé par ce terme. Sans était celui qui apprécié le mieux.

La nuit s'était terminée avec les applaudissements des clients. Papyrus, Gaster suivirent Sans dans les coulisses. Là bas, ils virent Muphet arriver la bouche en cœur.

**"Ahhh ! Sansy chérie, c'était trop cool ! Si je m'y attendais à un final aussi incroyable ! Oh, vous étiez aussi adorable Messieurs Gaster et Papyrus. Votre morceau de piano et votre voix suave... Ahhh... J'adore..."**

**"Me...Merci..."** sourit Papyrus.

Gaster regarda Sans l'air un peu gêné. Il voulait lui poser une question bien spécifique. Mais pas devant d'autres personnes. Sans parla un peu avec Muphet de tout et de rien, avant que la petite araignée finit par avouer.

**"Je met comme d'habitude une partie de l'argent sur ton compte et l'autre sur l'association de l'espoir. J'espère que tu reviendra bientôt."**

Ils sortirent en pleine nuit. Sans s'étira l'air un peu fatigué, avant de regarder Gaster.

**"Vas-y dit moi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Encore quelque chose qui t'étonne ?"**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'association de l'espoir ?"**

**"Ah ! C'est un fond pour aider les plus jeunes à pouvoir aller à l'école. De pouvoir payer la cantine ou du matériel scolaire."**

**"... Tu semble être... L'agent social royal finalement !"** argua Papyrus.

**"Héhé, je dirais plutôt, l'agent social du peuple que du roi."**

Sur ces belles paroles, tous rentrèrent dans la maison. Gaster était immédiatement parti dans sa chambre, Papyrus allait faire de même, avant de se rendre compte que Sans était parti dans la cuisine.

**"Bah ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?"**

**"Tu sais bien que non frangin. Je dois rester éveillé pour préparer vos repas. Ainsi que de ranger vos chambres, bien sur tout dans la discrétion."**

**"Merci Sans. Bonne nuit et repose toi bien !"**

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Le drame.**_

* * *

Le quotidien avait repris depuis l'échange de vie entre les trois squelettes. A quelques détails prés. Papyrus, en tant que chef de la garde royale, s'occupait désormais également d'une collecte pour les plus démuni. Avec Undyne, Canisse, Canibelle et les autres membres de la garde royale, ils allèrent collecter des fonds, de la nourriture et des habits. Ils emmenèrent tout cela dans la maison du chef afin que Sans en face la distribution lors de ses différentes visites. Par ailleurs, Papyrus dénicha deux nouveaux gardes qui se consacrait uniquement à Waterful. Là, ils veillaient à la défense du laboratoire et des divers soucis que les scientifiques pouvaient rencontrer avec la population. Ou pour aider lors des tâches les plus lourdes, du moins physiquement. Gaster quand à lui, s'organisa avec les différents scientifiques pour permettre de créer un roulement pour aider certains monstres à se réinsérer dans la vie active. Ainsi, en plus du soin physique à l'hôpital, il y eu une section sociale, ou les plus démunis pouvaient s'y retrouver et demander de l'aide si besoin. Les volontaires étaient nombreux, surtout pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas soigner.

Le roi et la reine saluèrent les prestations offertes par les squelettes. Sans avait fait également quelques efforts supplémentaires. Il avait accepter de temps à autres de participer avec Papyrus à des tours de gardes dans différents secteurs, dont celui de Waterful. Et par moment, il venait soutenir les scientifiques dans leur recherche pour essayer ces dernières d'avancer. Cependant, il n'oubliait pas son quotidien. En plus de ses spectacles où il récoltait des fonds pour sa famille et les plus démunis, il continue de donner des cours du soir, de l'écoute, la distribution des besoins primaires et surtout de s'occuper du foyer. Papyrus et Gaster n'avaient ainsi pas besoin de penser à préparer leur repas. Ni même de ranger leur maison. Sans s'en occupait déjà.

Papyrus s'était installé dans le Last Corridor. La salle de jugement. Le lieu qui permettait de juger les actions des monstres et des humains. Là, où devait s'effectuer les sanctions si quelque chose d'horrible venait d'être commis. Il était chef de la garde royale, mais également le juge et le bourreau. Cette lourde tâche était sous sa responsabilité depuis qu'il avait prit le poste. Mais ce lieu n'avait pas uniquement un aspect juridique. C'était également un endroit très sentimental pour Papyrus. C'était le lieu où lui, Gaster et Sans s'étaient réveillé pour la première fois dans l'Underground. C'était leur "lieu de naissance". Papyrus en avait attaché une grande importance, encore plus quand le roi avait installé la salle du trône derrière. C'était à la fois le dernier passage avant de rencontrer le roi et le passage des souvenirs des squelettes. Papyrus soupira en regardant ce lieu calme et paisible, où parfois des cloches pouvaient résonner. Quand il fallait jugé un être venu dans ce lieu.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Papyrus entendit des bruits de pas. Il n'y avait eu aucun carillon, peu de bruit. Juste les pas et des voix familières.

**"Je savais que je te trouverai ici Pap' !"** commença Sans en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**"The Last Corridor. C'est un peu comme notre deuxième maison."** souffla Gaster.

**"Oui. Je me suis toujours juré de protéger cet endroit. De le maintenir en bon état. Un peu comme tu le fait avec notre maison Sans. Ou de nos connaissances Gaster. Je sais que nous ne trouverons jamais des réponses à nos questions sur : Comment nous sommes arrivés ici ? Qui sont nos parents ? Sommes nous de la même famille ? Mais... Je voudrais juste préserver ce lieu, comme... Comme..."**

**"Un sanctuaire."** répondirent les deux squelettes en s'asseyant prés du guerrier.

**"Oui. Notre lieu de rencontre, notre mémoire et celle de tous les monstres finalement. Je sais que parfois j'ai du juger certains monstres. Combattre d'autres. Appliquer des sanctions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens plus fort dans ce lieu. Comme revigorer d'énergie. Comme si je pouvais renaître ici."**

**"C'est se que je ressent également. Même si scientifiquement parlant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiments."** Argua Gaster.

**"Pareil poto ! Je crois que ça doit être un lien qui nous uni à cette pièce."** ricana Sans.

**"Mais... Mais si je devais renaître... J'espère que je pourrais le faire dans cette pièce et entourer par se que j'aime. Par ma famille. Par vous deux : Gaster, Sans. Pour moi, même si je n'ai aucune preuve scientifique, juridique, administratif... Bref, aucune preuve sur et certaines, vous êtes tout de même mes frères ! Et je protégerai notre mémoire ! Je protégerai notre monde ! Je nous protégerai tous !"**

Gaster et Sans posèrent chacun une main sur la tête de Papyrus qui leur sourit.

**"Je t'aiderai également à protéger ce lieu."** Commença Gaster. **"Même si je ne suis pas un bon combattant, je ne suis pas moins un bon stratège. Je ferais en sorte de t'aider dans tes attaques en te donnant une voie à suivre."**

**"T'inquiète pas Pap', même si je suis plus fragile que vous deux, je peux attaquer à distance ! Après tout, je ne suis pas SANS-ationnel."**

Les deux plus grand squelettes fusillèrent du regard Sans pour sa nouvelle blague, avant de lâcher un petit rire.

**"Ok, va pour cette fois."** soupira Papyrus avant de prendre ses deux frères dans ses bras. **"Nous serons toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. Je vous le promet."**

La vie pouvait continuer de couler tranquillement. Mais, tout ceci n'est que le calme avant une grande tempête. Une de celle qui allait bouleversé non pas uniquement une famille, mais celle de tout un peuple.

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. Une journée qui pour certains squelettes allaient les emmener en enfer. Sans venait de finir de ranger la maison une nouvelle fois. Les bandes dessinées de Papyrus, bien que le chef de la garde avait commencer à prendre le pli de ranger lui même sa collection, mais aussi les recherches de Gaster. Le petit squelette ne pouvait pas s'ôter d'un petit moment de curiosité sur ces dernières. Certes, il n'était pas en tant qu'assistant auprès de Gaster. Mais il venait aider aussi bien Alphys que le scientifique royale dans l'idée d'extraire de la détermination dans les objets et de les restocker. Il était surtout présent en tant que support moral, pour Alphys essentiellement, qui devait apprendre à travailler avec Gaster. Cependant, la demoiselle savait y faire. Même parfois, c'était elle qui prenait soin de lui en tant qu'assistante. Combien de fois a-t-elle déposer une couverture sur les épaules de Gaster pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Ou s'assurer qu'il mange correctement son repas, afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas trop. Sans avait eu la bonne intuition sur elle. Elle était taillé pour ce métier. Pourtant quelque chose chiffonné notre petit squelette. Une étrange sensation quand il avait lu les recherches de Gaster. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**"Bah, de toute façon, il a une armée de petite tête. Il y en aura bien une qui saura mettre le doigt sur ce problème."**

Sans parti se reposer dans son lit, après avoir préparer le repas de chacun. Papyrus fut le premier à se lever. Il passa rapidement dans la chambre de Sans, lui posa un léger baiser sur le front, avant de récupérer son paquet et de partir en courant vers les forêts où l'attendait les autres membres de la gardes royales. Undyne l'attendait de pied ferme pour mettre en place un tout nouveau type d'entrainement. Tous deux étaient aussi excité que des puces et ne voulaient manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Gaster se réveilla peu après. Il écrivit un petit : _**"Bonne journée" sur un morceau de papier qu'il laissa sur la table et parti avec son panier repas dans son laboratoire. Là, Alphys l'attendait déjà.**_

**"Ah ! Docteur Gaster ! Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?"**

**"Bien Alphys. J'espère que vous vous êtes reposer aussi. Car nous avons un travail de grande importance aujourd'hui qui pourrait changer la vision du monde des monstres. As-tu pu trouver se que je t'ai demandé ?"**

**"Oui, ce... Cela n'a pas été facile. Mais tout est bien arrivé. Voulez-vous que je vérifie à nouveau les calculs ?"**

**"Non, ça devrait le faire. Nous allons agir ainsi. Je te laisse tout préparer, pendant que je fini ma garde à l'hôpital."**

Le temps passait. Sans se réveillait doucement. Il but son café tranquillement. Il réfléchissait à se qu'il allait faire dans la journée. Aujourd'hui Grilby n'avait pas besoin de lui. Les volontaires étaient fort nombreux, par conséquent, Sans avait eu une sorte de congé exceptionnel. Il allait en profiter pour préparer ses futurs projets. Happstablook allait pour la première fois entrer sur scène pour chanter.

Quand soudain quelque chose percuta dans ses pensées. Effrayé, il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Gaster. Il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose. Il se mit à fouiller toutes les recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve les calculs sur l'extracteur de détermination. Gaster allait réussir. Il allait enfin le faire, extraire de la détermination d'un humain pour le mettre dans un objet. Il allait le tester sur un objet qui appartenait à Chara, le seul Humain de l'Underground.

Gaster allait tenter son expérience. Mais Sans avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se rappelait de cet étrange sourire qui se voyait sur le visage de Chara la dernière fois. Et si au lieu de la détermination, Gaster allait extraire autre chose ? Sans attrapa ses vêtements et se mit à sortir dans la neige, avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'humain.

**"Cha... Chara ?"**

**"Bonjour tas d'os. Je suis juste venue te demander si tu as vu mon dessin ?"** souriait Chara.

Sans senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

**"Le dessin ?"**

**"Oui, celui où je montrais ma XXXXX. Où j'avais dessiné des Humains."**

Sans n'écouta pas un mot de plus de Chara et se téléporta immédiatement au laboratoire.

Quelques minutes auparavant, dans ce même endroit, Gaster avait dans ses mains le dessin de Chara. Il le plaça sur une table, où au dessus se trouver une sorte de grande lampe éteinte avec une sorte de sèche cheveux à la place de l'ampoule. Le tout était branché sur l'ensemble du Core.

**"Vous... Vous êtes sur que tout est sécurisé. Nous aurions peut être du reprendre sur une des plantes que vous pourriez faire pousser ?"**

**"Cela prendra trop de temps. Alors que nous pourrions aller plus vite."**

**"Je sais, mais si... Si jamais, ce n'était pas... Euh... Vous voyez de la détermination. Et puis... Je... Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir voler ce dessin."**

**"Ne vous inquiétez pas Alphys. Je prend l'intégralité de la responsabilité. J'irais présenter mes excuses à Chara et le roi. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est l'objet qui pourrait être plus chargé de détermination. Après tout, c'est bien ce trait de caractère qui le détermine. Et plus l'objet est ancien, plus celui ci est puissant. C'était le premier dessin de Chara. Donc, il doit être celui qui est le plus chargé en puissance."**

**"En théorie... oui..."**

**"Alors arrêtons dans discuter et avançons. Nous ne réussirons pas à continuer si nous ne faisons que des théories. Enclenchez l'extracteur de détermination."**

Alphys se plaça vers l'ordinateur. Elle saisi des programmes sur son clavier, afin d'enregistrer une procédure pour l'appareil. Elle observa une dernière fois le Dr Gaster, avant d'appuyer sur la touche "entrée".

La lampe s'activa. Gaster s'était légèrement éloigner pour observer des particules sortir du papier. De ces lumières, se forma une silhouette de cœur. Gaster prépara une sorte de cuve où il pourrait essayer de contenir la détermination. Il se préparait à observer ce cœur qui pour le moment n'avait qu'une couleur noire. Cela n'inquiéta pas le scientifique.

Alphys observa ses écrans, avant de voir une nouvelle inscription.

**"Haine..."** souffla-t-elle. Elle chercha l'explication, avant de se retourner vers le cœur qui se déplaçait vers un Gaster envouter par ce dernier. **"Oh Non ! DR GASTER ! NE TOUCHEZ PAS A..."**

Alphys n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le cœur se transforma en une fumée noire qui l'entoura. Des cris de douleurs retentirent dans tout le laboratoire. Alphys s'était replié dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait peur. Gaster semblait se déformer, la fumée entrée dans ses yeux, sa bouche. Les niveaux d'alertes firent sonner tous les ordinateurs et lancer un signal dans l'ensemble du laboratoire, demandant à tous de sortir.

**"DR GASTER ! DR GASTER !"** pleurait Alphys.

Un silence pesa. Gaster semblait rester debout, inerte. Il se retourna et son visage était devenu si terrifiant. Son âme avait fusionné avec cette force extraite du dessin. De la Haine. Voici se qui emplissait uniquement le monstre désormais. De la Haine. Rien d'autre. Le scientifique invoqua ses blaster, prêt à attaquer Alphys, ainsi que des Os.

**"Détruire..."** siffla-t-il en lançant ses armes.

Alphys se recroquevilla contre elle-même. Les yeux clos. Le corps tremblant. Elle attendit quelques minutes, s'apprêtant à sentir une forte douleur. Mais rien. Juste une petite phrase :

**"Eh ! Ca va Copine ?"**

Alphys rouvrit les yeux, elle senti être prise dans les bras de Sans. Ce dernier posa immédiatement la scientifique avant de tourner son regard vers Gaster. Ils venaient de se téléporter dans le dos du scientifique royal.

**"Vous n'avez pas créer un extracteur de détermination. Mais d'émotion. Il peut extraire plus que la détermination."**

**"Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Gaster... Il a fusionné avec la HAINE..."**

**"Tch... Pas d'autre choix."** crissa Sans en prenant la main d'Alphys pour se téléporter afin d'éviter une autre attaque. **"Je vais devoir l'emmener autre part afin d'éviter qu'il attaque des autres monstres."**

**"Mais comment le faire partir ?"** Un silence pesa entre les deux monstres, avant qu'Alphys ne voit le regard sérieux de Sans.** "NON ! NE FAIT PAS CA ! TU RISQUE D'ÊTRE BLESSE !"**

**"Je le sais."** rigolait Sans. **"Je n'ai pas le choix. Informes-en Undyne. Elle doit être avec Papyrus. Dit lui que je suis au Last Corridor ! Si tu trouve quoique ce soit qui nous permet de le sauver, alors envoi un message à Undyne !"**

Alphys n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter Sans, qu'elle le vit courir en direction de Gaster. Il glissa entre ses jambes pour lui attraper une de ses jambes et se téléporter.

L'assistante avait les mains tremblantes. Elle attrapa difficilement son portable, appuya son bouton de raccourci pour appeler Undyne.

Dans un même temps, la femme poisson était en train de se battre contre Papyrus. A nouveau les gardes royaux devaient s'entraîner au combat. Du moins, c'était l'objectif du jour d'Undyne. Papyrus avait préféré améliorer sa défense. Il devait contrer les attaques de cette dernière. Ils semblaient tout deux s'amuser, quand la femme poisson senti son portable vibré.

**"PAUSE BOSS ! J'ai un appel !"**

Papyrus s'arrêta avant de réaliser des étirements afin de pouvoir continuer son entrainement. Il écoutait discrètement la discussion de la demoiselle... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler.

**"RÉPÈTE MOI CA ALPHYS ?! GASTER A ESSAYE DE T'ATTAQUER ? ET SANS L'A EMMENER... Au Last Corridor ? C'est où ça ?"**

Undyne se tourna vers Papyrus qui avait changé d'expression. A l'évocation de l'endroit, il se mit à courir en direction du lieu sacré.

**"HÉ BOSS ! ATTENDEZ MOI !"**

Sans venait de se téléporter dans le Last Corridor. Il s'éloigna rapidement de lui tout en lui faisant face.

**"Gaster, je sais que c'est difficile mais, reviens à toi !"**

Hélas, le petit squelette n'eu comme réponse qu'une salve d'os en sa direction. Il réussi à l'éviter. Il sorti son Blaster pour sauter au dessus. Il vit que Gaster allait se diriger dans la salle du trône. Sans ne voulait pas que cela se produise. La famille royale était présente. Et si les enfants étaient blessés. Est-ce que Asgore et Toriel leur pardonnerait ?

Sans envoya ses ose pour bloquer la sortie.

**"Non ! Tu reste ici ! Tu dois vaincre se que tu as à l'intérieur Gaster !"**

**"Les humains... Il faut les détruire !"**

**"Ce n'est pas toi Gaster ! C'est le sentiment que tu as extrait de l'image ! Reviens à toi Gaster ! Regarde où nous sommes !"**

Gaster attaqua à nouveau avec ces blaster. Sans failli tomber au sol. Il se rattrapa en se téléportant. Il évita les attaques de Gaster.

**"GASTER ! REPREND TOI ! TU ES PLUS FORT QUE CA ! PENSE A PAPYRUS !"**

**"Tu n'aime pas les scientifiques. Car tu as peur des résultats et des conséquences !"**

Sans senti les os le frôla. Il n'avait que points de vie, il ne devait perdre le moins de points de vie possible. La voix de Gaster semblait être celle d'un enregistrement que l'on avait transformé.

**"Tu as peur Sans ! Comme aujourd'hui ! Tu sais que cela peut tout détruire ! Monstres, humains. Après tout, nous n'avons personne à qui se confier. Nous sommes seuls ! Nous pouvons faire se qui nous chante ! Nous pouvons dominer le monde ! Personne n'a besoin de nous !"**

**"GASTER !"** continua Sans.

**"Et puis qui s'inquiétera de nous une fois que nous serons tombé ? Hein ? Le roi ? La reine ? Si c'était vrai, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a des pauvres monstres dans notre monde ? Ils s'en fiche complètement qu'ils soient vivant ou mort. Qu'ils ont de quoi manger ou non. Ceux ne sont que des rébus ! Nous ne sommes que des rébus ! A nous de reprendre le contrôle de notre destin ! Laisse la haine t'envahir !"**

**"JE NE T'ECOUTE PAS ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI PARLE !"** hurlait Sans avant de se faire attraper par Gaster la tête dans les mains.

**"D'après toi, pourquoi nous n'avons plus de souvenir ? Nos corps sont composés des os d'humain. Mais notre âme est semblable à ceux des monstres. Nous ne sommes ni l'un, ni l'autre. Nous ne serons jamais accepté par eux ! Nous sommes inutiles. Tu es inutile SANS ! TU N'AS PAS TA PLACE DANS CE MONDE ! PAPYRUS EST CHEF DE LA GARDE ROYAL ! JE SUIS LE SCIENTIFIQUE ROYAL ! NOUS AVONS UNE VÉRITABLE PLACE ! MAIS TOI... TU N'ES RIEN ! SI TU DISPARAIT TOUT RESTERA COMME AVANT !"**

**"Non... C'est... C'est faux..."** douta Sans le regard inquiet.** "Des personnes ont besoin de moi ! Grilby, la population dans la décharge ! Toutes ses personnes qui me regarde sur scène."**

**"Tu es pitoyable mon petit Sans ! Tu peux être remplaçable ! Regarde ! PAPYRUS ET D'AUTRES FONT MAINTENANT CES TACHES EGALEMENT ! LE ROI EST AU COURANT ! IL PEUT ARRÊTER TOUT CELA POUR PRENDRE A SA CHARGE ! IL NE RESTERA RIEN DE TOI ! SUR SCÈNE EGALEMENT, D'AUTRES VONT POUVOIR PRENDRE TA PLACE !"**

Sans essayait de ne pas écouter ses mots si sombre, si froid. Cela ne représenter pas Gaster. Cela ne pouvait pas être Gaster.

**"Non... Ce n'est pas possible...Ce n'est pas..."**

**"TU N'AS MÊME PAS PU M'ARRÊTER QUAND TU EN AVAIS L'OCCASION ! TU M'AS LAISSE FAIRE SES RECHERCHES ALORS QUE TU SAVAIS SE QUI ALLAIT SE PRODUIRE !"**

Sans commençait à sentir une once de remord. Oui, il le savait qu'il aurait pu empêcher cela. S'il avait plus étudier les chiffres au lieu de se coucher.

**"SI TU AVAIS ÉTÉ MON ASSISTANT... TU AURAIS PU ME SAUVER. MAINTENANT JE N'AI QUE LA HAINE ! JE VAIS TE DÉTRUIRE ! TE RETIRER TA DERNIÈRE ENERGIE DE MAGIE !"**

Sans observait tremblant les doigts de Gaster qui s'étaient changer en des fines aiguilles. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers l'orbite gauche du petit squelette.

**"GASTER !"** hurlait Papyrus qui venait d'arriver dans le Last Corridor.

Sans fut prit par un sursaut de surprise avant de sentir les doigts pénétrer son orbite et lui arracher l'orbite bleuté qui ressemblait à un saphir.

Un immense cri de douleur ricoche sur l'ensemble des murs du couloir. Faisant tressaillir Papyrus et Undyne. Les deux gardes n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Comment Gaster pouvait commettre ce genre de crime envers son propre "frère" ? Comme à son habitude, Undyne fonça sans réfléchir pour se battre contre son ennemi, avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**"SANS !"**

Gaster envoya Sans contre l'un des murs. Papyrus courut à sa rencontre. Ses doigts tremblaient en constatant ce liquide bleu qui perlait sur l'orbite blessé. Le chef pu voir que Sans n'avait plus qu'un seul et unique point de vie. Un seul coup et le petit squelette pouvait disparaître. Papyrus prit contre lui son frère, utilisa son pouvoir de soin pour tenter de lui restaurer un peu de vigueur. De la magie.

Au son des lances qui tente de percer les os, Papyrus constata son impuissance. Sans ne réagissait pas à ses soins. Ses points de vies n'augmentaient pas. Ils ne diminuaient pas également. Mais Sans n'avait aucune réaction. Plus aucun cri, pas de réveil. Il reste inerte.

Papyrus entendit un nouveau hurlement. Celui d'Undyne. Encore un cri de douleur. La femme poisson avait elle aussi une blessure à l'œil. Mais contrairement à Sans, la demoiselle continuait à parler. Elle était à genou l'endroit où elle avait subi une grave blessure. Elle évita à nouveau une attaque avec sa lance. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir la distance au vu de la puissance incroyable de Gaster. Il tirait sa puissance de cet étrange cœur noir. Alors qu'elle réussi à détruire un de ces Blaster, elle se vit être envoyer contre une des colonne.

**"GASTER !"** Hurlait Papyrus en reposant le corps de son frère au côté d'une colonne.

**"Papyrus. Que vas-tu essayer de faire ? Tu voudrais briser notre promesse dans ce long couloir. Notre sanctuaire ? Notre lieu de naissance ?"**

**"Non..."** pleurait Papyrus en invoquant sa lame. **"Je vais la tenir ! Je vais les protéger ! Je sais que c'est se que tu voulais Gaster !"**

Alors qu'il était en train de pleurer, Papyrus esquiva les attaques de Gaster, brisa les os de ce dernier, avant de planter sa lame dans le cœur et l'âme du scientifique.

L'ombre céda face à la lueur de la lame. Papyrus laissait couler ses larmes, tandis qu'il attrapait le corps de Gaster. Il senti les mains de ce dernier arriver sur ses épaules.

**"M...Merci Papyrus...Et... Excuse moi... Prend... Soin de Sans..."**

Papyrus vit dans ses mains, Gaster tombait en poussière, le laissant seul lui et Sans dans ce grand couloir de lumière.

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 : La dernière tâche.**_

* * *

**"Voici la fin de mon rapport votre Altesse."** décrit Papyrus, la voix solennelle, un genou posé au sol, le regard porté vers le bas.

**"Je te remercie Papyrus."** dit Asgore la voix grave. **"Si toi et Sans n'avaient pas été là, les monstres auraient surement subi plus de dégât. Et je compati à ta douleur. Cela n'a pas du être simple pour toi d'éliminer... Ce qui a corrompu Gaster. J'interrogerai Dr Alphys sur ce qui s'est passé. Tu peux disposer. Tu mérite un bon repos."**

**"Merci votre Altesse."**

**"Papyrus !"** s'exclama alors Toriel qui se tenait au côtés de son mari.

**"Oui, votre Majesté ?"**

**"Comment se porte Sans ?"**

Papyrus baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

**"Il... Il ne s'est pas réveillé. Il est comme dans une sorte de coma. Je continue d'essayer de le soigner."**

Toriel posa sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se sentait incapable de pouvoir soulager la douleur du squelette.

**"Si l'on peut faire quoique se soit pour toi."**

**"Ça ira votre altesse. Vous avez déjà suffisamment de travail avec l'accident qui a été causé. Je vais continuer de soigner Sans. Prenez-soin de vous."**

Papyrus sorti de la salle du trône. Il passa dans le Last Corridor. Ses yeux fixèrent les longs couloirs dorés. Il restait des traces de leur combat. Des colonnes fissurées, de la poussière d'os, du sang de la blessure d'Undyne. Un pincement se produisit dans son cœur. Papyrus continua à avancer. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol, de béton. Il s'apprêtait à prendre l'ascenseur qui allait le mener à Hotland, quand il entendit la voix d'Alphys.

**"Pa...Papyrus ! Je...Je... Suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est de ma... ma faute si tout ceci s'est produit... Je... J'aurais du revérifier les calculs... Je n'aurais... Pas du prendre ce dessin... C'est de ma faute si..."**

Le chef de la garde royal s'approcha d'Alphys. L'assistante ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir des coups si nécessaire. Mais au lieu d'avoir de la colère, elle senti les bras de Papyrus se resserrer contre elle, avec une grande douceur.

**"Ce qui est fait, est fait Alphys. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous. Mais, ne t'embarrasse la tête avec ses idées noires. Et puis, je crois que tu dois aller soigner Undyne."**

**"A... A propos d'Undyne."**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Elle est repartie à son entrainement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait travailler avec la garde royal. Car , elle s'est sentie inutile également lors de ce combat. Elle aurait voulu t'aider... Elle... Elle..."**

**"J'irais la voir tout à l'heure."** siffla Papyrus.

Le squelette continua son chemin, vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton. Les portes se fermèrent laissant seule Alphys face au roi. Papyrus avait quelques minutes de répits le temps de descendre vers les étages inférieurs. Papyrus se colla contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Le visage dans ses mains. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il avait du éliminer son frère Gaster dans cette salle. Il n'avait pas chercher à comprendre comment cela s'était réalisé. Il n'en avait pas la force actuellement. Il devait gardé toute son énergie pour prendre soin de Sans. Lui aussi était en très mauvais état. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis leur combat. Sans avait fait preuve d'un grand courage en prenant Gaster contre lui. Partant dans le Last Corridor pour l'affronter. Lui qui n'avait jamais été le plus fort au combat. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un de ses frères. Il se sentait cependant si fatigué. Il avait du éliminer de ses propres mains son frère. Il en avait encore un peu de poussière sur lui. Il avait eu beau nettoyé son armure, il en restait des traces. Papyrus avait créé une pierre tombale pour Gaster, il avait posé une petite fleurs d'Echo pour lui. Papyrus entendit la sonnette de l'ascenseur. Il se releva pour continuer son chemin. Il marcha dans Hotland. Là, des scientifiques virent le chef de la garde royal. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait le regarder. Parfois par culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu aider Gaster. D'autres de suspicion, car ils en voulaient au scientifique royale. Certains n'osaient rien dire. Que pouvaient-il proposé ? Ils ignoraient se qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Papyrus les ignora, préférant se concentrer sur son chemin. Il se dirigea vers Waterful. Il prit un petit instant devant la pierre tombale de son frère. Il prit un petit moment pour se recueillir. Il continua son chemin pour aller vers Snowdyn. Il marcha paisiblement, jusqu'à sa maison. Les lumières étaient allumées. Papyrus espérait secrètement voir Sans debout. Certes pas en train de lui sourire, mais présent et réveillé. Conscient et capable de lui parler. Il aurait un nouveau soutient moral. Il pourrait reprendre tous les deux leur vie.

**"Sans, je suis rentré !"** souffla Papyrus. Il releva la tête pour analyser la pièce, avant de remarquer la présence de Grilby et Muphet.

**"Bon retour !"** répondit Muphet.

**"Merci d'être venu vous deux. Comment va Sans ?"**

**"Toujours aucune amélioration."** reprit Grilby en se frottant le bras. **"Veux-tu que je reste ce soir ?"**

**"Ça ira."** souriait tristement Papyrus. **"Je reste ce soir. Normalement, la garde royale viendrait me chercher s'ils ont besoin de moi. Je m'occuperai de Sans. Tu peux aller te reposer. En plus, tu as encore ta boutique à t'occuper."**

**"Oui, mais Sans..."** compléta Grilby.

**"Grilby."** siffla Muphet en lui posant une pâte sur son épaule. **"Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'être seul."**

Le barman observa le squelette qui était en train de prendre un repas dans le frigo.

**"Bien... Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Papyrus."** finit Grilby à la porte.

**"Merci, pour se que tu fais pour Sans et pour les repas."**

La porte se ferma, tandis que Papyrus monta à l'étage. Il toqua à la porte de Sans.

**"Sans ! J'entre !"**

Le chef de la garde royal pénétra dans la chambre. Le squelette regardait son frère. Une sorte de poche de magie était rattaché à son âme. Les monstres soigneurs avaient supposer que ce soin pourrait permettre à Sans de retrouver tous ses points de vie. Mais Papyrus n'avait pas vu de différence. Ou même pire, le maximum de sa vitalité semblait être devenu son unique et seul point de vie. La perte de son œil avait causé trop de dégâts. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas été possible de récupérer cette partie de son corps. Il avait disparu en même temps que Gaster.

Papyrus prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de Sans. Il mangea un petit morceau du sandwich, tout en caressant le haut du front de son frère.

**"Salut Sans. J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai vu Alphys tout à l'heure. Elle me demande de tes nouvelles. Je pense que tu lui manque au laboratoire. Comme tout ceux qui sont à la décharge. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as le temps. Je veux que tu te soigne. Que tu aille mieux. Alors repose toi."**

Papyrus avait la main tremblante. Sa voix était en train de se briser. Ses mots étaient difficiles à prononcer. Il voulait voir son frère se réveiller. Mais il ignorait se qui s'était réellement produit. Il était seul. Il se sentait seul. Il ne voulait pas demander de l'aide aux autres monstres. Il était le chef de la garde royal. C'était à lui de donner de l'aide au monstre.

Les journées se suivirent et se ressemblaient fortement. Papyrus resta trois jours au chevet de son frère. Il fut aider par Grilby. Ce dernier apporta chaque jour un repas différent. Avec un peu de crainte, Alphys se rendait aussi au chevet de Sans. Elle changea la perfusion de magie tous les jours. Muphet était venu à plusieurs reprises. Surtout quand Papyrus dormait. Il le constatait avec la couverture qui était sur ses épaules alors qu'il veillait sur son frère.

Papyrus avait fait moins attention à son apparence. Il avait préféré troqué son armure de chef de la garde royal, contre un sweat-shirt orange. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de douche. D'ailleurs, si Muphet et Grilby n'étaient pas là, sa maison serait un véritable dépotoir.

Un jour, Undyne arriva dans la chambre du malade.

**"Undyne ? Que fais-tu là ? Comment va ton œil ?"** questionna Papyrus avec des cernes sous les yeux.

La femme poisson s'approcha du squelette avant de le prendre par le col et de lui donner un coup de tête.

**"Undyne ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"** s'écria Papyrus.

**"Je suis venue pour te réveiller Boss ! C'est pas en restant toujours cloîtrer devant ton frangin que tu l'aidera à se réveiller ! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si toi aussi tu en tombait malade Hein ? Alphys m'a tout dit ! Tu fais tout se que tu peux Pap' ! Mais ce qui m'agace c'est que tu te tue à la tâche !"**

**"Undyne !"** s'écria Alphys qui venait d'arriver à son tour. **"Laisse le, tu dois comprendre qu'il s'agit de son frère..."**

**"JE LE SAIS BIEN !"** hurlait la femme poisson. **"Mais il n'est pas seul ! Grilby, Muphet ! Et même toi Alphys vous êtes là pour prendre soin de lui ! Alors Boss... Sors un peu ! Prends soin de toi aussi ! Si tu reste enfermé tout le temps, tu n'arrivera pas à tenir ! Va te laver et sors ! Nous allons nous entraîner ! Je t'attend dehors !"**

Sur ses paroles, Undyne sorti de la salle en claquant la porte. Ne laissant que Papyrus, un Sans comateux et une Alphys.

**"Ah... Je... Je suis désolée Papyrus. Undyne ne... Elle ne voulait pas te faire du mal... C'est juste que... Euh... Elle s'inquiète pour toi... Tout comme nous tous... Et euh... En fait euh... Elle voulait te demander... Que tu te libère l'esprit... Que tu change d'air... Pour... Pour que tu aille mieux et..."**

**"Alphys ?"**

**"Ou... Oui Papyrus ?"**

**"Réponds moi franchement. Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que Sans puisse se réveiller ?"**

Alphys pesa un moment de réflexion. Elle regarda dans tous les sens, avant de regarder à nouveau droit dans les yeux Papyrus :

**"Je... Je pense que oui... Je crois qu'il... a eu un choc... Un choc émotionnel. Mais... Je suis sur, qu'avec tout notre soutient ! Avec notre aide... On arrivera à réveiller Sans ! Nous... Nous gardons espoir ! Je garde espoir ! C'est pour ça... Que tu dois prendre soin de toi ! Je vais veiller sur lui aujourd'hui... Alors... Euh... Tu pourrais aller avec Undyne... Pour sortir et te dégourdir les jambes."**

Papyrus se releva, se tourna vers Alphys avant de lui caresser le haut de tête.

**"Merci Alphys. Si... S'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Appelle moi. Vous avez tous raison. Je ne peux pas rester à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Et puis, je n'aurais plus rien à raconter à Sans si je reste auprès de lui."**

**"Oui !"**

Papyrus parti se laver, laissant la scientifique avec Sans. Une fois la porte fermée, le sourire de la dinosaure s'effaça. Elle tourna la tête vers Sans. Elle n'osa pas parler de suite. Elle attendait quelques minutes pour être sure que Papyrus n'était plus dans les horizons. Une fois qu'elle en était sur, elle attrapa la main du petit squelette et lui murmura.

**"Je suis désolée Sans. Si je n'avais pas volé le dessin de Chara. Si nous n'avions pas lancé l'extracteur de ce sentiment... La haine n'aurait pas empli l'âme de Gaster. Alors, sache que tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais que tu t'en veux... Mais tu n'y es pour rien ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi aussi. Nous voulions sauver les monstres. Mais nous n'avions pas évaluer le risque. Maintenant, nous allons prendre soin de toi et de ton frère. Alors... Euh... Si tu m'entend, n'hésite pas à serrer ma main."**

La petite dinosaure tenait fermement cette dernière en attendant une réaction. Elle attendit quelques secondes, avant de soupirer. Evidemment, qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Cela était trop frais encore. Il devait aussi restaurer son corps, avant de pouvoir soigner son âme.

Papyrus venait de finir de se laver. Il descendit les escaliers, non sans un regard en direction de la chambre de son frère. Il enfila son armure de garde royal, avant de sortir de la maison. Il alla dans la neige fraîche où patienter Undyne, dos à lui, les bras croisés.

**"Un... Undyne ?"**

La femme poisson retourna son visage vers lui.

**"Ça y est ? Tu as décidé de sortir. J'espère que tu n'as pas rouillé ! Je vais te relancer ton entrainement !"**

Papyrus poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, avant de se mettre à ses côtés.

**"Allons y. Tu vas voir se qui en coûte de défier le grand Papyrus."**

Undyne lui sourit en entendant ces paroles. Ensemble, ils se mirent à courir dans la neige. Même si Papyrus était resté inactif pendant plusieurs jours, le chef de la garde était toujours en forme. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être épuisé de courir une si longue distance. Il était même devant Undyne. La dame poisson était ravie de voir à nouveau son supérieur courir à ses côtés. Ils allaient pouvoir respirer tous les deux. Elle pour continuer à travailler ses esquives et ses attaques. Elle voulait cet entrainement, car elle s'était senti inutile pour son supérieur. Elle se sentait aussi coupable de ne pas avoir retenu Gaster. De ne pas l'avoir sauver. D'avoir laisser son supérieur éliminer son propre frère. Pendant ces jours d'absence, Undyne s'était imaginé face à une Alphys dans cette situation. Aurait-elle eu la force de l'éliminer ? Aurait-elle eu la force de continuer à avancer ? Ne se serait-elle renfermer également ? Toutes ses questions, elle se disait que Papyrus devait se les poser. Surtout si son autre frère était blessé et incapable d'être conscient. L'énervement commencé à s'emparer du cerveau de la dame poisson. C'est pour ça qu'elle le faisait sortir. Qu'elle voulait s'entraîner. Pour un nouvel objectif : Protéger son supérieur et tout ceux qu'elle appréciait. Elle ne voulait plus être un boulet.

Ils finirent leur courses pour arriver vers un lieu plus espacé. Les deux gardes se postèrent afin de se préparer à combattre l'un contre l'autre. La lance contre l'épée. Papyrus et Undyne avait chacun une rage en eux. L'un de ne pas avoir pu protéger son frère. La seconde pour se renforcer afin de pouvoir accomplir sa mission : Aider et protéger les citoyens.

Papyrus pouvait enfin déverser toute sa rage ! Il pouvait enfin se lâcher. Undyne encaissait les coups, elle arrivait à les esquiver. Elle sentait que son chef était à bout.

**"Vas-y ! Défoule toi Papyrus ! LÂCHE TOI ! FRAPPE MOI !"**

Papyrus n'écoutait qu'à moitié sa camarade. Il sentait qu'il ne contrôlait qu'à moitié ses coups. D'un côtés, il ne voulait pas blesser sa camarade. Mais en même temps, il voulait se sentir mieux. Sortir tout se qu'il avait au fond de lui. Les larmes perlaient sur ses os, volant entre les coups. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils enchaînaient les coups. Papyrus commençait à être essoufflé. Il ne se battait pas à demi-mesure. Il donnait finalement toute sa force. Pour une fois, c'était Undyne qui devait tout encaisser, jouer de la défense. C'était un exercice plus compliqué pour la dame poisson. Elle préférait de loin attaquer que défendre. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être prête à tout esquiver à recevoir les coups, pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle blessure. Comme celle qui lui avait valu ce cache œil. Afin d'éviter qu'Alphys ne s'inquiète à nouveau pour elle. Il fallait être plus forte.

La lame et la lance s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois. Undyne avait le visage face à celui de Papyrus.

**"Dit moi se que tu ressent ! Qu'est-ce que tu désire ? Qu'est-ce que tu souhaite le plus ?"**

**"Qu'est-ce que ça apporte ? Le dire ne va rien changer !"** hurlait Papyrus.

**"Ça va te libérer le cœur et l'esprit ! Hurle le !"**

**"Je... JE VOUDRAIS QUE GASTER NE SOIT PAS MORT ! QUE SANS SE RÉVEILLE ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE NOTRE VIE REDEVIENNE SE QU'ELLE ÉTAIT !"**

Alors qu'il hurlait ses mots, il réussi à désarmer Undyne. Il jeta sa lame au sol et fit tomber Undyne sur le sol. Il serrait fermement les épaules de sa camarade. Ses larmes continuaient de couler.

**"Je voudrais... Que rien de tout cela ne soit arriver... Mais... Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais que l'on ne pas revenir sur notre passé ! On ne peut tourner que vers notre avenir !"**

Undyne attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Papyrus, pour la caler sur son épaule et le laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle le frotta. En soufflant des : **"Tout va bien. Ça va aller. On sera là pour vous. Ça ira !"**

Papyrus pu reprendre ses fonctions de chef de la garde royal. Le matin, il restait auprès de son frère, essayant de lui raconter se qu'il vivait dans la journée. L'après midi, il continuait ses entraînements et enseigner aux enfants le sport. Pendant une semaine, la vie continuait son cours. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où Papyrus fut appelé en urgence par Undyne.

**"Oui, qu'est-ce qui arrive Undyne ?"**

**"Pap' ! Il faut qu'on retrouve le prince Asriel ! Il a disparu depuis que...Chara est..."**

Papyrus n'avait pas besoin de savoir la fin de la phrase. Il attrapa ses affaires, posa un baiser sur le front de Sans. Il avait vécu cette épreuve. Il ne voulait pas que la reine et le roi ne subisse les mêmes complications. Papyrus sorti de sa maison. Il se mit à courir. Il se rendit vers les ruines en premier temps. Il savait que les deux enfants avaient appréciés d'aller dans ce lieu. Leur sanctuaire à eux, quand Chara était tombé depuis son monde, c'était leur lieu de rencontre. La première vision. Papyrus fut rejoint de prés par le roi Asgore qui avait eu la même intuition. Et là, devant leur yeux, ils virent Asriel, sous forme plus adolescente. Le sourire aux lèvres. Il posa le corps de Chara sur le sol.

**"Je... Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse... Chara..."** souffla le prince, alors que son corps partait en poussière.

Asgore lâcha son trident avant de courir vers son fils. Il voulu l'attraper dans ses bras, mais la poussière était déjà entrain de s'évaporer, avant de voir des graines de boutons d'or tomber également.

**"Non, Asriel ! Mon fils..."**

**"Désolé Papa... Je suis un piètre héritier. Héhé... Dis...A maman... Que je l'aime..."**

Sous ses derniers mots, Asriel disparu. Papyrus resta silencieux devant les cris de désespoirs du roi. Ses pleurs résonnèrent dans l'ensemble de l'Underground. Le peuple fut rapidement averti. Tous avaient gardé une minute de silence. L'ensemble de l'Underground était en deuil. Ils avaient perdu l'espoir avec l'humain pour sortir de la barrière ainsi que leur prince. Le contre coup avait fait un choc à toute la population. Car cela faisait deux drames en si peu de temps. Papyrus avait aussi assisté au funérailles. Il avait eu la chance de pouvoir demander à Grilby et Muphet de veiller sur Sans. Avec ces fonctions, Papyrus avait du assister à tout le rituel des funérailles.

Les jours qui suivirent, Papyrus put constater la descente aux enfers de tout le peuple. L'espoir avait disparu de leur yeux. Ils avançait tel des zombis. La rage avait pénétré le cœur du roi Asgore qui déclarait la guerre à tout humain qui tomberai dans l'Underground, afin de venger ses enfants. Toriel était choquée. Elle avait perdu des amis et ses enfants. Elle était restée dans un état taciturne. La garde royale n'arrivait plus à gérer l'ensemble de la population. Les blessés se compter par milliers.

Un soir, Papyrus réfléchissait à une méthode pour sauver les monstres. Ceux qui les avait accueilli depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il se rappela de la machine de Gaster. Celle qui effacerait les souvenirs. Ainsi que la puissance qu'il pouvait mettre pour effacer peut être... Leur existence ?

Papyrus observait Sans. Son frère n'aimerait pas cette idée. Pourtant, Papyrus se disait que c'était surement la meilleure idée. La seule solution qu'il pouvait apporté pour soulager un peu la douleur des monstres. Ils avaient appris que c'était à cause de la haine qu'avait Chara envers les humains, que Gaster était devenu fou. C'était à cause des humains. Voilà se que se répétaient les monstres.

**"Pardonne moi... Sans."**

Papyrus entoura le petit squelette dans une couverture. Il le blotti contre lui, retira la perfusion et se dirigea vers la porte menant vers l'extérieur. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait voir cette maison, avant un certain temps. Ils allaient disparaître pendant un temps donné.

Il faisait nuit. La garde royale devait être entrain de vérifier les alentours de Snowdyn. Papyrus avait mémorisé le parcours de ces derniers. Il savait comment les éviter. Papyrus courait dans la neige pour se rendre à Hotland. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à passer Waterful. Undyne devait être parti en direction de la salle du trône pour faire son rapport au roi. Papyrus avait encore quinze minutes pour aller enclencher la machine. Papyrus se dépêcha. Il courut vers le laboratoire. Le plus dur allait d'être esquiver les rares scientifiques encore présents sur place et de se diriger vers le bureau de Gaster. Il savait que la machine n'avait pas encore bougé de place. Il arriva dans la partie de l'hôpital. Beaucoup de monstre était présent pour des blessures et autre maladie. Papyrus s'esquiva aller vers l'ascenseur. Il alla aux étages des scientifiques. Il entendait les bruits de pas de divers scientifiques. Ils continuaient de travailler sur les recherches de Gaster. Principalement, sur la façon de briser la barrière. Alphys était la plus concernée. Papyrus se doutait qu'elle devait être présente. Il resta vigilant. Se cachant dans les ombres tout en conservant Sans contre lui. Le petit squelette n'avait pas montré de signe d'éveil de conscience.

Le squelette réussi à retrouver sans encombre la salle de recherche de Gaster. La salle n'était pas fermé à clé. Surement que les scientifiques pensaient qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Papyrus savait qu'il allait devoir allumer les lumières. Il trouva la clé de la porte dans une des blouses de Gaster. Il posa Sans sur un fauteuil, avant de fermer à clé la salle. Craignant que la garde royale n'arrive, Papyrus prit le temps de pousser le bureau du scientifique afin de caler la porte. Il savait qu'il allait attirer l'attention, mais cela ne l'effrayait plus. Il était à l'endroit où il voulait.

L'intuition de Papyrus se révéla vraie. Alphys ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son museau vers la fenêtre de la porte du bureau de Gaster.

**"Papyrus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais Papyrus ? Ouvre moi !"** hurla la demoiselle.

Papyrus sourit à cette dernière, avant de se diriger vers l'appareil. Il commença à tapoter quelques éléments sur le clavier. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les études, il avait réussir à comprendre comment ce dernier fonctionner. Il réussissait à sélectionner se qu'il voulait effacer. L'existence des trois squelettes.

**"PAPYRUS ! OUVRE MOI !"** hurlait continuellement Alphys.

Voyant que ces cris ne suffisait pas, Alphys composa immédiatement le numéro d'Undyne.

**"Undyne ! Vite il faut que tu vienne au laboratoire ! Je crois que Papyrus va faire une bêtise ! Il va activer une machine de Gaster. S'il te plaît, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte ! Vient vite !"**

Alphys se mordait les ongles, elle observait en tant que spectatrice Papyrus qui continuait de trifouiller les touches. Sans était toujours assoupi dans le sièges. Elle craignait les conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer. Que voulait effacer Papyrus ? Qu'allait-il faire par la suite ? Alphys tournait en rond, jusqu'à ce qu'Undyne n'arrive avec le roi Asgore.

"**Alphys ! Expliquez moi la situation."**

Pendant qu'Alphys était en train de résumer de manière courte la situation. Papyrus était heureux, il venait de terminer d'entrer la programmation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre de l'énergie afin d'actionner la machine. Papyrus attrapa son frère dans l'un de ses bras. Le serra contre lui.

Brusquement, il entendit un bruit de verre. Il vit le bras d'Asgore ensanglanté essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

**"PAPYRUS ! REVENEZ ! C'EST UN ORDRE !"** hurlait Asgore.

Papyrus lui souriait.

**"Ne vous inquiétez pas votre altesse." **Papyrus invoqua son épée, prêt à l'utiliser pour emmener assez de puissance dans la machine.**" Tout va bien se passer. Je vais juste éviter que vous souffriez davantage. Tout va s'arranger."**

Les cris continuèrent, tandis que Papyrus commençait à entrer dans la machine. Une lueur illumina la machine. Papyrus se préparait à recevoir la lueur et l'orbe dans sa main. Il savait qu'un jour, peut être il pourrait libérer ses souvenirs à tous. Tout allait s'effacer. Alors que la machine n'avait pas encore commencé son travail, Papyrus entendit un léger murmure venant de son torse.

**"Pap... Excuse... moi..."**

Papyrus souriait. Il embrassa le front de Sans. Finalement son frère avait repris un peu conscience. Peut être que le souvenir effacé allait l'aider.

**"Tout va bien se passer Sans. Je m'occupe de tout."**

Sans avait entrouvert les yeux, avant de se replonger dans un sommeil profond contre le torse de son frère.

**"Oui, tout va bien se passer."** se répéta Papyrus en usant sa lame pour effacer la mémoire de tous.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	12. Chapitre10

_**Chapitre 10 : Le retour vers le présent.**_

* * *

Sans tremblait en posant ses mains contre la sphère qui les retenait. Tous les souvenirs venait de revenir dans sa tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Papyrus était le chef de la garde royal ? Et surtout, il avait du sceller tous ses souvenirs pour aider le peuple, tout comme lui, Sans. De sa propre faiblesse. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de se qu'il s'était déroulé ensuite. Mais Sans se doutait que Papyrus avait du s'occuper de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface. Lui qui pensait qui avait était un grand-frère veillant sur son petit frère. Qu'il était là pour veiller sur lui, comme la prunelle de son unique œil. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait sa faiblesse. Son manque de pouvoir. Cette fatigue qu'il ressentait constamment. Maintenant, il avait une véritable explication.

Cependant, quelque chose d'autre l'agacé. Il serra le poing, sous les yeux d'Asriel et d'Undyne qui partageaient la même bulle.

**"Oncle Sans ?"** souffla Asriel qui craignait de le toucher.

**"Et... Tête d'os ?"**

Sans avait l'œil gauche qui brillait d'une grande lueur bleuté. Il essaya d'user de sa magie contre cette paroi, alors qu'il voyait Papyrus se lever pour faire face à Andréa.

**"NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FRÈRE SALE GAMIN ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! PAPYRUS BARRE TOI ! REGARDE EN HAUT !"**

Peu importe se qu'était son passé, Sans voulait continuer à défendre son frère. Qu'il soit ou non le chef de la garde royal, il restait son frère. Le petit squelette n'était pas furieux de sa faiblesse passé, mais celle actuelle. Il voulait le défendre, lui montrer qu'il était toujours en vie. S'assurer de sa protection. Sans recula pour faire apparaître son blaster.

**"ONCLE SANS ! NE FAIT PAS..."** commença Asriel avant de voir le Blaster lançait son laver contre la paroi. Undyne se prépara à se défendre si le laser ricocha. Mais au lieu de cela, la barrière semblait absorbé sa puissance pour l'annuler. Ne provoquant qu'un petit sourire à Andréa.

**"TETE D'OS !"** hurlait Undyne en s'approchant de lui. **"Je sais que tu veux défendre le Boss... Euh... Je veux dire Papyrus... Nous avons eu le retour de nos souvenirs nous aussi ! Mais nous tuer dans la bulle ne nous aidera pas ! Utilise ton cerveau ! Réfléchit ! Il doit avoir une méthode pour sortir d'ici !"**

Sans essaya de se calmer. Il fixa la bulle, avant que son regard se tourna vers Papyrus.

L'épée de la justice était face à l'enfant. Andréa souriait face à Papyrus. Il semblait être ravi de voir que le squelette avait toute l'attention sur lui.

Les deux êtres s'élancèrent, armes à la main. Les chaussures piétinant lourdement les carreaux dorés de la salle du jugement. Il s'approchèrent de plus en plus, la tension déformait les zygomatiques de Papyrus, tandis qu'un sourire malfaisant illuminés le visage d'Andréa. En ce jour, pour le bien des monstres, Papyrus devait montrer toute sa vaillance. Il savait que toute la population avait besoin d'un repère. S'ils pouvaient ne pas perdre leur maison, leur foyer et leur souvenir. Alors Papyrus serait là pour les aider à se relever de la perte de ses souverains. Soudain, il vit que la dague de son adversaire était toute proche. Il redressa son épée et se prépara au choc. Cela fut terrible. Le choc propulsa les deux sur plusieurs mètres. Aucun ne semblait mordre la poussière.

_**"Rah. Il a beau avoir l'apparence d'un enfant, il ne faut pas que je relâche mon attention."**_ jura le squelette en se positionnant pour une nouvelle attaque. Il observait les mouvements d'Andréa qui était également prêt à attaquer. Tous deux s'observait en chien de fusil. Guettant le moindre signe d'offensive de l'autre.

Dans les bulles, les prisonniers commençaient à s'inquiéter, l'action allait être puissante s'ils venaient à se rencontrer à nouveau. Alors, au prix d'une nouvelle lueur d'espoir, Papyrus, dont l'instinct était intact, malgré le "manque" d'entrainement de ces dernières années, s'élança dans un nouvelle offensive. Sans grimaça d'inquiétude. Papyrus avait certes beaucoup de point de vie et une importante puissance, il resté néanmoins un être gentil et sensible. L'enfant prit les dégâts de l'attaque, comme si Papyrus avait réussi cette offensive. Il s'écroula au sol, attendant un geste de gentillesse de sa part. Comme s'il avait deviné sa nature profonde. L'épéiste marcha jusqu'à Andréa. Au lieux d'attaquer à nouveau, il fit preuve d'un extraordinaire bonté.

**"Humain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais attaquer. Mais arrête je t'en prie. Il n'y a plus rien à gagner. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Nous pourrions... Peut être reconstruire ce monde et devenir... Peut être ami."**

Sans avait envie de lui hurler qu'il fallait en finir avec lui. Comme... Comme avec Gaster dont Sans comprenait peu à peu que Papyrus avait tué de ses propres mains.

Alors que Papyrus tendait une main vers l'humain. Ce dernier se tourna. Il semblait être ému par cette émotion. Andréa allait prendre sa main, mais de l'autre, sa dague frôla la tête du squelette.

Hélas pour ce dernier, Papyrus n'était pas dupe. Sans grande difficulté, il esquiva l'attaque. Ses yeux se mirent à luire de nouveau et usant de toute la magie de son âme, il l'envoya voler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**"Pitoyable",** fit Papyrus.**"Je ne pensais voir un humain avec une telle haine ! Et pourtant, j'ai résolu bon nombre de conflit quand j'étais chef de la garde royal. Tu mérite que je mette toute ma magie, ma force, ma puissance dans notre duel !"**

Alors, il enchanta sa lame, produisant des flammes magiques. L'épée était composé d'os les plus dur possible. Aiguisée comme des aiguilles, prêt à pénétrer la chair de cet intrus. **"EN GARDE HUMAIN !"**

Alors, les lames s'entrechoquèrent, annonçant le début d'un long duel.

Andréa attaqua, se défendit, riposta en usant de sa dextérité et sa vitesse. Papyrus avait de l'expérience et parvenait à parer tout les coups. Il usa également des os qui venait à encercler l'humain pour tenter de réduire ses points de vie. D'ailleurs, le garde voyait les PV de l'humain descendre jusqu'à la moitié de sa barre.

C'est alors qu'Andréa attaqua à nouveau deux fois. Sa lame s'éclaira d'une couleur verte. Il avait usé aussi d'une magie intrigante pour le chef de la garde. Papyrus ne crut qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir cette attaque. Andréa avait perçu la faille dans la concentration du squelette. Il envoya une nouvelle décharge de magie vers le torse du squelette qui chancela dangereusement. Papyrus vit ses points de vie chuter. Comme si un millier d'aiguille s'était planté dans son corps. Il ressentait aussi une profonde tristesse qu'il ne comprenait pas, ainsi qu'une terrible solitude. Était-ce le sentiment qui emplissait le cœur de cet adversaire ? La raison de sa venue et de son combat ? Papyrus retrouva vite équilibre et contenance. Il tendit sa paume, pour appeler un de ses blaster. L'onde magique orangée se dirigea vers l'humain. Ce dernier fit de même avec sa lame et projeta sa magie verte qui heurta celle de Papyrus en explosant. L'humain profita de la fumée pour attaquer Papyrus. Le squelette n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour détecter l'assaut. Malgré sa vigilance, le blondinet était allé trop vite. D'un formidable coup de dague, il frappa Papyrus sur le côté gauche. L'armure avait été transpercée. La magie commençait à s'écouler sur le côté de Papyrus.

Notre héros s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, assommé par les sentiments provoqués par cette magie. Les prisonniers crièrent le nom de leur gardien. Les larmes commençaient à perler de nouveau sur les os de Sans qui ressentait de plus en plus d'Haine.

Andréa regarda une nouvelle fois le squelette qui essayait de vaincre depuis le début. Il soupira :

**"Je croyais que tu serait plus difficile à vaincre. Qu'importe. Ma quête est de t'éliminer pour que je puisse remporter mon du."**

Andréa abattit alors sa dague. La plupart des prisonniers fermèrent leurs yeux, incapable d'assister à la mise à mort de leur héro. Seul Sans voulait être le spectateur de cette fin. Il voulait engendrer toute cette force maléfique pour la rendre en quadruple envers cet ennemi. Mais la lame fut stoppée net par une force invisible et puissante. Dans un grognement, Papyrus disparut dans une ombre et une nouvelle forme s'esquissa. Celle du petit squelette qu'était Sans qui braquait un Blaster, envoyant le gamin au loin. Les spectateurs forcés poussèrent un grand cri de joie, croyant que le petit squelette précédemment prisonnier avait réussi à échanger sa place. Avant de se rendre compte... Que Sans était toujours prisonnier avec eux.

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"** murmura Sans en regardant son double sur le terrain du combat.

Alphys aussi resta sans voix face à ce retournement de situation. Elle avait continué d'examiner le combat. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Elle voyait bien sur son écran le visage de Sans, les mêmes mimiques. Le sourire étrange et l'œil bleu brillant. Il était prêt à combattre. Mais quand elle examina l'aura qui l'entourait, ce n'était pas celle de Sans. C'était celle de Papyrus. Du moins une partie d'entre elle. Une faible partie. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une ombre, d'un miroir, d'un reflet de l'image du frère du squelette. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ce dernier en était capable.

Elle avait été bouleversé par les découvertes de ce passé qu'elle avait oublié. La compréhension de ce sentiment d'imposture. Cet échec... Elle s'en sentait responsable. Alphys ne savait pas se qu'elle devait faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aujourd'hui réaliser pour les aider ? Rapidement, l'humain, qui n'avait pas connaissance des images du passé, se mit à chercher dans les anciennes inventions d'Alphys.

**"Frisk ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu cherche ?"**

L'humain pacifiste fit signe à Alphys sur les bulles. Il attrapa un papier et un stylo. Dessina un ballon qui se faisait transpercer par une aiguille avant d'éclater.

**"Tu me demande s'il existerai une arme qui pourrait détruire ce genre de barrière ? Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est possible... Mais..."**

Alphys eu brusquement une idée dans son cerveau.

**"A moins que..."**

Elle se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires, entre deux : **"Où est-il ? Je sais que cette expérience doit être quelque part..."** Avant de mettre la main sur une boîte en bois. **"La voilà ! J'ai peut être la solution !"**

Frisk pencha la tête de côté avant de voir le contenu de la boîte. Il s'agissait de trois petits aiguillons et d'une sarbacane. Alphys tendit un gant à Frisk pour attraper l'arme.

**"Tient... C'est... C'était un prototype que nous avions conçu le docteur Gaster et moi. Nous aurions du le tester avant... Bref, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais, les aiguillons devait percer les défenses de la barrière. Une fois fragilisée, peut être qu'une attaque à l'intérieur pourrait briser l'intégralité des bulles. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une théorie... Nous ne l'avons pas testé... Et je voudrais que tu mette ce gant... Je ne sais pas si cela provoquerai quelque chose, sur... Enfin... Sur les humains..."**

Alphys senti une chaleur sur son épaule. Frisk venait de poser sa main, tout en lui montrant son pouce vers le haut. L'enfant enfila les gants, avant d'embarquer les aiguillons et la sarbacane. Il se mit à courir en direction du lieu de combat de Papyrus.

Sur ce terrain, Andréa du affronter un double du petit squelette. Ce dernier chargea son adversaire qui para les os et recommença à frapper avec sa lame verte comme l'émeraude. Le reflet esquiva sans aucune difficulté les attaques. Le combat semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin. Ni le reflet, ni l'humain ne cédait un pouce de terrain. Mais, si on regardait bien, on voyait que le reflet avait de plus en plus de lenteurs. Surement car Papyrus devait se concentrer non loin de là. Contrairement au blondinet qui ne semblait pas avoir donner toute sa puissance. Les coups devenaient de plus en plus rapide. Seulement, à défaut de puissance, Papyrus essayait d'épuiser l'humain dans son endurance. Car il commençait à fatiguer malgré la faible puissance qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie trop longtemps également. La distraction n'allait plus faire effet s'il n'agissait pas. Brutalement, derrière Andréa se forma une nouvelle silhouette. Une lance fit décrire un arc de cercle que le blond esquiva de justesse. Il vit face à lui, en plus du petit squelette, la dame poisson : Undyne et sa fidèle lance de la justice.

**"Pff... Tu te cache derrière des pantins."** soufflait Andréa. **"Bien, si c'est ainsi, je vais couper leur fils afin qu'ils ne deviennent que de vulgaire poupée de chiffons !"**

Andréa posa un genou à terre. Il prononça quelques paroles impie avant de laisser apparaître une multitude de dague s'assemblant en cercle, se dirigeant sur l'ensemble du terrain. Le petit squelette s'évapora sur un Blaster afin d'éviter les assaut, tandis que l'image d'Undyne brisa certaine lame avec sa lance. Cependant, le but de l'humain était tout autre. Si les deux premiers montrait l'image d'une esquive, Papyrus devait en faire de même. Il devait briser ses couteaux qui le menaçait. Andréa cherchait le dernier recoin où les lames avaient disparus. Les yeux étaient vifs pour trouver le chef de la garde royale afin de le défaire une nouvelle fois avec une attaque. C'était le meilleur moyen d'effacer les reflets et réaliser son but. Il fut surprit de ne découvrir aucun indice de sa position. Ni de renvoi de lame. Ni d'onde de blaster. Ni de magie plus puissance. Andréa devait à nouveau se concentrer, pour faire face aux reflets. Il créa des nouvelles dagues qui se postèrent en bouclier. Les os du reflet de Sans et la lance d'Undyne fut contenu. André savait qu'il allait devoir tenter une nouvelle tactique pour dénicher Papyrus. Quand soudain, il senti ses jambes être transpercé par des os. Un cri de douleur explosa dans la gorge de l'humain. Andréa savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir du reflet de Sans. Celui ci était trop éloigné pour attaquer ainsi. L'enfant leva les yeux comme pour effacer sa douleur et peut être pour observer ses trois points de vie restant. Avant de remarquer, au-dessus de lui, volant, Papyrus les lueurs dans les yeux.

**"Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps, pour les vilains enfants d'aller se coucher."**

Papyrus se prépara à donner un nouveau coup d'estoc. La lame s'approcha petit à petit vers le cou de l'enfant. La tête d'Andréa se tourna vers lui, avec une expression qui paralysa un instant le squelette. Papyrus avait l'impression de revoir le visage de Gaster. Quand il était sur le point de mourir. Comme s'il savait que c'était son unique destin, de mourir de sa main. La lame se paralysa quelques secondes. De trop. La main de l'enfant s'était levé avec un sourire triste pour se tourner là où devait être l'âme de Papyrus. Et dans une lueur éclatante, une vive douleur venait à emplir l'ensemble du corps du garde. Il fut renvoyé à quelques mètres. Il poussa un cri déchirant qui faisait tressaillir les os de Sans. Le frère du garde pleurait de douleur avec lui. Il frappait encore plus intensément sur la barrière de sa bulle. Sans pleurait pour lui. Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère au sol. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul point de vie. Sans ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'humain voulait s'en prendre autant à Papyrus. Y avait-il un autre secret que le grand squelette leur cacher ? Un autre adversaire qui voulait la mort de celui ci ? Peut être un prix à payer pour avoir cacher cette absorption de souvenir ? Peut importe. Sans était le grand frère. Il devait sortir de cette impasse. Mais comment faire ? Ses poings étaient faibles. Sa force nulle. Ses attaques inefficaces. Les larmes bleues mouillés ses vêtements. Il n'était concentré que sur le corps de son frère. Si bien, qu'il ne sentait pas les vibrations de son portable. Il n'entendait pas la voix d'Undyne, ni d'Asriel. Il n'entendait que les gémissements plaintifs de son frère. Il constata les points de vie d'Andréa qui était remonté d'un coup bref. L'humain observa sans aucun étonnement la disparition des reflets. Ils avaient fondu en même temps que leur marionnettiste était tombé au sol.

Andréa avait retiré sans aucune encombre les os qui lui bloquait les jambes. Comme s'il n'avait pas été blessé, il approcha de Papyrus.

**"LAISSE LE ! LAISSE LE !"** Hurla Sans, avant d'avoir la tête être attrapé par le visage et basculer sur celui d'Undyne.

**"TÊTE D'OS ! REGARDE TON TÉLÉPHONE ET PRÉPARE TOI !"**

Sans resta un moment incrédule face à cette demande. La pupille luminescente s'abaissa sur un autre coin du sol pour apercevoir Frisk. Intrigué, Sans se dépêcha d'ouvrir son téléphone pour y lire le message de l'humain pacifique.

_**"Je vais fissurer vos bulles. Préparez-vous à attaquer."**_

Sans sourit à nouveau. Il avait enfin un moyen de pouvoir défendre son frère. Il comprenait que Frisk l'avait vu. et avait trouvé un moyen pour les aider. Sans invoqua un de ses Blasters. Frisk prépara son aiguillon. Porta la sarbacane à sa bouche.

Andréa n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Papyrus. Le blondinet souriait malicieusement. Sa lame était à nouveau en hauteur.

**"Fin de partie !"** riait-il, face à un Papyrus amoché.

Le chef de la garde royal était paralysé. Le regard tournait vers son adversaire. Intérieurement, Papyrus s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas été assez puissant pour les protéger. Il espérait secrètement que sa mort serait satisfaisant pour l'humain. Que sa mort était sa seule envie. Faiblement, Papyrus murmura :

**"Sans... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je rentre bientôt."**

Le sourire au visage, Papyrus semblait accepté sa mort. Il n'attendait plus que le coup final. Alors que la lame n'était qu'à quelques centimètre de ses os, il senti l'onde magique d'un Blaster percuté le corps de l'humain. Étonné, il remarqua devant lui une silhouette fortement familière. Ce n'est pas un bête reflet. Non. C'était bien lui. Alors qu'il devait être mort ? Il avait pourtant disparu devant ses yeux. Mais il était là.

**"TU NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FRÈRE !"** hurlait Sans.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	13. Chapitre11

_**Chapitre 11 : La force fraternelle.**_

* * *

Papyrus n'arrivait pas à comprendre se qu'il venait de se passer. A la fois par la force de l'humain qui se trouvait devant lui. Et également la venue de Sans. De nombreuses questions lui traversaient l'esprit : Comment as-tu survécu ? Je t'ai pourtant vu disparaître ! Que fais-tu ici ? Te souviens tu de tout ? Maintenant que l'orbe était brisée. Et surtout... Est-ce que tu me pardonne pour tout se que je t'ai fait subir ?

Le petit squelette prouva sa présence en capturant l'âme d'Andréa pour l'empêcher de bouger. Face à cette situation, le combattant essaya de réactiver sa magie. D'envoyer ses lames sur les deux frères. Une vague verte tranchante s'approcha d'eux. Papyrus observa l'air terrifié l'image de son frère. S'il avait pu bouger, il aurait tenté de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin du danger.

**"SANS !"** hurlait Papyrus toujours paralysé.

Le petit squelette n'avait pas peur. Car une lance et des étoiles virent briser le flot de l'attaque, défendant les deux squelettes.

**"On ne laissera pas mon maître disparaître !"** argua Asriel.

**"Nous allons le maintenir loin de vous Boss ! Prend le temps de te rétablir !"** expliqua Undyne.

Papyrus constata au dessus de lui des sortes de bulles qui éclatèrent sous le feu de la sarbacane de Frisk. De leur prison sortirent les anciens prisonniers : Toriel, Asgore, Mettaton, Muphet et toute la garde royales. Tous étaient prêt à défendre Papyrus et avoir des réponses à leur question.

**"Oncle Sans ! Soigne mon maître ! Nous allons assurer vos arrières."**

Sans relâcha la pression sur l'âme d'André, avant de se tourner vers Papyrus. La lame de la justice observa le petit squelette. Sans posa une main sur son frère. Il se concentra pour tenter de le soigner. Mais ce n'était pas la spécialité de Sans. Il avait beau se concentré, il arrivait à peine à bouger les points de vie de son frère. Avec une grande douceur, Papyrus leva sa main. Papyrus la vit et l'attrapa. Comme par le passé, leur puissance augmenta. La santé de Papyrus s'améliora.

Furieux de voir ses efforts être mit à mal. Andréa poussa un horrible cri, il attrapa sa baguette magique pour la diriger en direction de ses anciens prisonniers.

**"DÉGAGEZ DE LA !"** hurlait l'enfant. **"NE VOUS METTEZ PAS EN TRAVERS DE MA ROUTE !"**

Les différents monstres se préparaient à attaquer l'enfant afin de lui éviter de les emprisonner à nouveau. Cependant, ce dernier ressenti une vive douleur, lui faisant perdre sa baguette de la main. Il constata avec effroi un aiguillon dans le dos de sa main. Au loin, il pu apercevoir Alphys avec une seconde sarbacane.

Alors qu'Andréa était concentré sur Alphys qu'il ne vit pas Frisk qui avait glissé jusqu'à la baguette. Une fois attrapé, l'humain pacifiste se mit à courir en dehors de la salle du jugement, en direction de Hotland.

**"REVIENS ICI SALLE GOSSE ! "**cria Andréa en courant en direction de Frisk.

**"Il faut... Protéger Frisk !"** murmura Papyrus pendant que Sans continuer à le soigner.

**"On s'en occupe Darling !"** souffla Mettaton avant de courir avec la garde royale, Mad Mewmew et Muphet.

Frisk courrait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il n'était ni très endurant, ni même fort. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir les coups. Juste de l'esquiver. Même s'il n'était qu'une buse en comparaison à Sans. Son seul point fort était sa détermination. Il continuait sa marche folle, tout en entendant derrière lui les pas du second humain. Il allait le rattraper... Il n'arriverait pas à s'enfuir. Il ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait prit la baguette. Cependant, il avait l'impression que c'était important. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Undyne et Mettaton arrivant pour le défendre avec une jambe du robot et la lance de la femme poisson.

**"Jamais nous te laisserons passer !"**

Frisk était rassuré de savoir qu'il était défendu. Mais il avait également peur de ce visage déformé par la colère, la haine... La folie ? L'enfant blond était brutal. Il frappait brutalement en continu contre les deux guerriers. Undyne et Mettaton faisait de leur mieux pour aider Frisk. Arriveraient-ils à le défendre ? Car les coups étaient puissants, Frisk le voyait face aux lances qui étaient en train de se briser, ainsi que les parties métalliques de Mettaton.

Frisk sentait la frayeur l'envahir. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre espoir. Il croyait en ses amis. Brutalement, Undyne fut envoyer au loin. Mettaton fut écrasé contre le sol, avec le pied d'Andréa. Les yeux fixèrent Frisk. La colère emplissait l'ensemble de l'environnement.

**"RENDS MOI MA BAGUETTE !"** hurlait Andréa, avant de sentir un os l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Face à lui, se dresser Papyrus tenant par la main son frère Sans. L'un et l'autre ne voulait plus se séparer. C'est ensemble qu'ils voulaient affronter leur ennemi.

Papyrus leva sa lame et murmura quelques paroles, comme une formule magique :

_**"Quand est-ce que la nuit prend fin et quand est-ce que le jour commence ?"**_

Sans répondait : _**"Quand on reconnait un chat et un chien, un vieux et un jeune, un gros et un petit arbre..."**_

Sans avait la pupille qui s'illuminait en bleue. La lueur se propagea vers l'épée de Papyrus. Les deux squelette tenaient fermement la lame.

_**"On sait que la nuit prend fin et que le jour commence, lorsque l'on reconnait en chaque visage, celui d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Avant cela, le jour ne s'est pas encore levé !"**_

La lueur était plus forte. La lame plus grande encore. Les deux frères avaient unis leur âme, leur carpe et métacarpe sur la poignée de l'arme. Ils étaient prêt à contre-attaquer. Ensemble, ils avancèrent, était proche d'Andréa. Dans un cri puissant poussé en chœur. La lame descendit jusqu'au torse de l'humain. La barre de point de vie de l'enfant paraissait être bien entamé. Il ne devait plus se relever. Cependant, ni le petit, ni le grand squelette savaient qu'il ne fallait pas relâcher l'attention. Et ils avaient entièrement raison. Alors qu'ils pensaient finalement avoir suffisamment blessé. Ils avaient mit leur âme, leur puissance, leur fraternité dans cette attaque. Pourtant, l'enfant été encore debout. Ce dernier se releva. Ses points de vie qui étaient retomber un, venait brutalement de remonter d'un coup. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils devaient essayé de comprendre se qui provoquer cela. L'enfant semblait être bugguer. Peut être du fait qu'il ne venait pas de leur monde, de leur univers, cela lui permettait de survivre ?

**"DISPARAISSEZ !"** criait-il tout en préparant sa dague pour détruire les deux squelettes.

Sans et Papyrus attrapèrent Frisk pour l'éloigner de justesse d'une nouvelle attaque d'Andréa. Sa puissance était proportionnelle à sa colère. Ils venaient de briser un rocher avec sa dague verte. Papyrus les fit voler, tandis que Sans usait d'un Blaster pour les aider à aller plus rapidement vers le côté opposé d'Andréa.

**"Il est increvable ce gars."** soupira Sans toujours sur son blaster.

**"Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui le pousse à rester en vie. Quelque chose qui le protège et empêche de tomber."** expliqua Papyrus.

Les deux squelettes se retournèrent en même temps vers Frisk qui tenait toujours la baguette dans sa main.

**"Frisk ! Envoi la baguette !"** hurlèrent les frères ensemble.

L'enfant pacifique lança l'ancienne arme d'Andréa. Le morceau de bois vola dans les airs. Andréa sauta pour essayer de l'attraper. Aider des pouvoirs de Papyrus et des Blasters de Sans, les deux squelettes s'unirent, leur âme, leur puissance, leur pouvoir pour concentrer leur attaque sur la baguette. Cette dernière se brisa en des milliers de morceaux. Andréa hurla un cri suraigu avant de disparaître dans une onde de lumière verte. Les deux squelettes se posèrent au sol. Le silence était pensant. Chacun regardait autour de lui. Il cherchait toute trace de cet humain. Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux squelette scrutèrent l'horizon, avant de constater en effet qu'Andréa avait définitivement disparu.

La pression était retombée. Papyrus retomba au sol pour décompenser de toute cette influence. Il posa ses mains sur le sol, le regard tourner à terre. Tout s'embrouiller dans son esprit. La fin d'une bataille avec un ennemi indéfinissable. Quelque chose d'autre commençait à l'inquiéter. Il devait expliquer se qu'il s'était passé pour effacer les souvenirs de tout le monde. Ainsi que sur son vécu entre la période où il avait effacé les souvenirs et où il était revenu.

Papyrus se tourna vers les monstres présents. Un genou et une main posés au sol.

**"Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je comprends que vous m'en voulez d'avoir retirer votre mémoire ces moments que l'on a partagé. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vous rendre tout se que je vous ai enlever. Mais je vous en prie ! N'en voulez pas à Sans ! Je suis le seul responsable !"**

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, il entendit les pas se rapprochaient vers lui. Puis, il ressenti la chaleur de bras accueillants. Visiblement, personne ne semblait en vouloir à ce squelette. Que ce soit Mettaton, Muphet, la garde royale, Mad Mewmew, ainsi que Toriel et Asgore. Même Undyne n'était pas déranger par cela.

**"Pourquoi je t'en voudrait Boss ! J'ai compris que tu voulais nous protéger."**

**"Tu as fait de ton mieux Maître !"** souriait Asriel un peu plus loin.

**"Hé ! Je n'étais peut être qu'un simple Mannequin de combat ! Mais je sais que tu fais ton maximum !"**

**"C'est nous qui devrions nous excuser."** rassura Toriel. **"Nous aurions du te protéger. C'était notre mission."**

**"Pardonne moi Papyrus."** reprit Asgore avec une profonde émotion dans sa voix.

**"Papyrus."** souffla Sans.

Papyrus resta un moment raide, avant de se tourner vers son frère. L'un et l'autre se fixèrent du regard. Il était temps des explications.

Papyrus se posa à genou à nouveau. Il hésita à regarder droit dans les yeux ce frère qu'il a toujours eu à ses côtés.

**"Je... Je ne suis pas fier de moi, pas fier de t'avoir trahi. Le mensonge et la trahison sont comme un poison, ces mauvais sentiments ont envahi toute notre vie.**

**Je te prie de m'excuser. Je t'aime et je te demande pardon ! Je voudrais continuer de t'aimer, d'être aimé par toi, car tu es ce qu'il y a de plus dans ma vie.**

**Je... Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de notre fraternité. Je te demande pardon, mon frère.**

**Notre relation fraternelle est mon chemin du bonheur. La perdre me plongerait dans la douleur. Mais je comprendrais que tu m'en voudrait et que tu as besoin de temps pour l'accepter. Ou pour me pardonner."**

Papyrus vit les chaussons de Sans proche de lui.

**"Papyrus... Lève ton visage."**

Le grand squelette hésita avant d'observer son frère. Ce dernier l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui caressa l'arrière de la tête. Les larmes de Sans coulaient dans le creux du cou de Papyrus.

**"Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. Tout se qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu soit là. Qu'importe le passé. Qu'importe ton choix. C'est le moment présent qui m'est le plus important ! Papyrus... Nous prendrons le temps de comprendre se qu'il s'est passé. Je veux juste, que nous continuons à vivre ensemble ! Alors, reste auprès de moi Papyrus !"**

Sur ces mots, les deux frères restèrent un long moment dans une accolade fraternelle, qui illumina le visage de tous les spectateur de cette scène.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Mots de l'autrice : _

_Et oui, l'histoire se fini ainsi. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut. _

_Si vous désirez une suite, n'hésitez pas à commenter, mettre un petit j'aime._

_Sur ce, merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plut. N'oubliez pas que le plus important et de rêver._

_Bacciolino et cookie glacée._


End file.
